L'Empereur : Devenir un champion
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Premier tome des aventures d'Erol. Erol est un jeune garçon esclave dans un monde où les femmes-Pokémon sont au pouvoir. Un jour, il se fait adopter par une étrange femme-Darkrai qui décide de de faire de lui son jouet. Néanmoins, il vaut mieux parfois voir au-delà de de tout cela. Fiction classée M avec quelques parties MA. Attention, vous voilà prévenus !
1. Chapitre 1 : Esclave

**Chapitre 1 : Esclave**

« Hum… Est-ce que c'est un véritable humain ? »

« Et oui. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vendre de la marchandise d'exception mais j'ai réussi à l'acheter à un prix dérisoire. »

« A ses parents ou… »

« A ses parents ! Je suis une honnête marchande moi… »

« Hum… A qui voudras-tu faire croire ça ? »

_La personne s'approcha d'une cage où était enfermée une frêle et petite créature… Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans au maximum. Des guenilles pour habits, des cheveux noirs et crasseux, il avait deux yeux verts qui regardaient le vide devant lui._

« Est-ce qu'il a des problèmes physiques ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais depuis qu'il est ici, il n'a pas décroché un mot et cela même sous la torture. Je me demande si il n'est pas muet. »

« On verra bien… J'utiliserais sa langue à bon escient héhéhé. »

« Vous voulez pas d'autres enfants ? Ils sont plus robustes, celui-ci est chétif et faible. »

« J'ai envie d'essayer un humain, vous êtes sûre qu'il est pur ? Sinon… »

« Ses parents s'en sont rapidement débarrassés. Vous savez, cette histoire de gênes et tout ce qui va autour. »

« Ne me prenez donc pas pour une imbécile. »

« Veuillez me pardonner mademoiselle Danya. Je vous le sors tout de suite. »

_La personne dans son châle brun et camouflée par un masque blanc sortit un trousseau de clés, faisant tournoyer celles-ci au bout de ses doigts avant d'en choisir une. Les yeux verts du jeune garçon étaient posés sur cette personne… Lentement, la clé s'inséra dans la serrure, tournant alors que la cage s'ouvrit. Il se redressa dans sa cage, se mettant debout avant de marcher vers la sortie. La femme qui venait de l'acheter… avait des yeux bleus… Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. _

« Et bien… Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'es pas heureux de savoir que c'est moi qui t'aie acheté ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, se dirigeant vers elle d'une démarche quasi-morbide. Puis subitement, il tenta de la pousser, faisant reculer la jeune femme. Il s'était mis à courir à toute allure, l'être sous le châle et la robe brune poussant un cri d'alerte :_

« ATTENTION ! Un esclave tente de s'enfuir ! Rattrapez le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il doit rester en vie ! »

« Laissez moi faire… Ce petit n'a pas encore compris à qui il appartient dorénavant. »

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme, celle-ci disparaissant des yeux de tous et de toutes. Malgré sa course effrénée, le jeune garçon semblait inarrêtable. Il ne cessait de bousculer les personnes qu'il rencontrait, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il était certes petit mais qu'est-ce qu'il était véloce, un vrai Rattata quand il s'y mettait. Le pire dans toute cette histoire était son absence de sonorité : Sa respiration rapide ne se faisait même pas entendre. Respirait-il au moins ?_

« Alors… On ne veut pas venir avec moi ? Pourtant… Tu seras très heureux. »

_Hein ? Où ? Il s'était caché derrière des poubelles dans une ruelle abandonnée. Il était sûr pourtant d'avoir entendu une voix. Mais d'où provenait-elle ? Sans qu'il ne le sache, une ombre apparaissait derrière lui, une ombre aux cheveux blancs et qui semblaient danser sous le vent. Une main gantée de noir se posa sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, le faisant sursauter. Sans même se retourner, il s'était mis à courir mais la main le tenait par les guenilles, le faisant tomber au sol. Tout ce qu'il apercevait de ses yeux verts était la poitrine généreuse de la femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle portait un corset noir qui emprisonnait ses deux seins mais le haut de ses jambes et ses fesses étaient mises à nu. Elle avait aussi de longs collants noirs et des talons de même couleur. Le détail le plus surprenant restait quand même le collier rouge qu'elle avait autour du cou, un anneau attaché au collier._

« Tu as fini de t'enfuir ? Si c'est le cas, on va pouvoir te baptiser héhé. »

_Il alla planter ses dents dans la main de la femme, l'obligeant à relâcher ses guenilles. Elle le fit mais avec un grand sourire, du sang s'écoulant de sa main droite. Il n'y était pas allé délicatement. Un petit peu de remodelage allait s'imposer. Lentement, sa langue sortie de sa bouche, venant se lécher les lèvres._

« En plus, tu as de l'énergie à revendre. Tu vas être un jouet des plus agréables. »

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper une nouvelle fois, il fut soulevé dans les airs, une force mystérieuse l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Son visage était en face de celui de la jeune femme. Vraiment… Elle devait avoir vingt ans au maximum, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais son regard saphir était des plus effrayants : La femme était expérimentée… Bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire._

« Alors pour ton nom… Tu sembles très vif, je vais donc t'appeler Erol. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_Il lui cracha à la figure, la salive venant s'écouler le long de la joue de Danya. Elle passa un doigt sur le filet de salive, venant l'insérer dans sa bouche, une lueur perverse dans ses yeux. Elle rapprochait inexorablement son visage du sien avant de reprendre :_

« La salive… Il ne faut pas la gâcher. Tu sais… Si tu veux la mettre quelque part, il n'y a que quelques endroits que je t'apprendrais de fond en comble mais déjà… Scellons donc la marchandise. Apprécie ce cadeau. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser longuement, le jeune garçon ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La langue de Danya s'infiltra dans sa bouche, l'enfant nouvellement nommé Erol se débattant dans les airs. Elle… Elle lui prenait ses lèvres d'une façon des plus vulgaires ! Elle retira sa langue de la bouche d'Erol, venant la passer sur les joues du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'était mis à trembler de peur et pourtant, il restait parfaitement muet._

« Quel gentil garçon que voilà. Oh ! »

_Elle poussa un grand rire en voyant qu'Erol venait d'uriner sur lui dans ses guenilles. L'odeur pouvait piquer les yeux et une petite flaque jaune se formait à ses pieds mais il restait toujours dans les airs. Il se retrouva calfeutré contre elle, sa tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de trembler de toutes parts._

« Tu t'es sali… Il y a des règles à respecter dans ma demeure. Tout d'abord… Tu prendras de quoi te laver, héhéhé. Suis moi. Le voyage risque d'être des plus remuants… pour une première fois. »

_Il n'avait pas le choix… Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou alors il allait se faire tuer. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette femme était comme les autres mais en pire. Elle avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient les frontières, des pouvoirs inquiétants. Il eut un soudain soubresaut, son corps attaché à celui de Danya s'enfonçant dans le sol, un trou s'étant formé aux pieds de la femme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour vomir entre le décolleté de la jeune femme. Comme il ne mangeait pas ou alors très peu à cause de son ancien statut de marchandise, ce fut simplement un liquide qui alla ternir la tenue noire de Danya._

« Vraiment… Tu es des plus dégoûtants et répugnants. Il y a tellement de choses à faire avec toi, petite chose fragile. Tu vas devenir mon objet mais avant… Nous allons te jeter dans ma baignoire. Les servantes ne sont pas encore là. »

_Il la regarda d'un air effaré. Où étaient-ils ? Une gigantesque pièce avec des escaliers d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, un tapis rouge dessus, des lampadaires géants, un nombre tellement important de pièces qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à les calculer…si il avait appris les chiffres. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il se sentait si faible et désespéré qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à la femme qui le gardait contre elle malgré l'odeur. Comment pouvait-elle supporter une telle chose ?_

« Retire tes habits et plonge dans l'eau chaude. »

_Hein ? Mais… Elle était là. Il n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller de toute façon. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le bain et l'eau, du moins pour se laver. Elle l'avait déposé sur le sol, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.  
_

« Allez. Ne me force pas tout de suite sauf si tu veux… encore te rebeller. Ca rend le jeu plus excitant, c'est vrai. Refuse donc et je… »

_Non ! Il s'était mis à retirer rapidement ses guenilles, les jetant au sol avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Sans un regard vers elle, il ne faisait que sortir la tête, tremblant de bonheur. Cette eau était vraiment chaude et douce… C'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il n'avait pas prit de bain. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant distraire par l'eau en appréciant cette chaleur. C'était si bon… Il se retrouva à l'autre bout du bain, n'ayant pas remarqué que celui-ci mesurait plusieurs mètres de distance et était fait tout en carrelage bleu. Il ne prêta même pas attention au bruit de l'eau qui se déplaçait._

_*Pouic* Sa tête venait de percuter quelque chose. Il rouvrit ses yeux verts, apercevant la femme aux longs cheveux blancs et surtout… son imposante poitrine. C'était donc ça ! Il s'était rapidement mis debout dans l'eau pour quitter le bain._

« Héhéhé. Tu as huit ans, il est vrai qu'il va falloir attendre quelques années pour jouer avec ton ustensile mais en attendant… »

_Mais pourquoi elle était là ? Les bains étaient privés ! Enfin… Il n'était pas chez lui, il n'était qu'un esclave mais mais mais… Il s'était mis à marcher dans l'eau, ayant du mal à se déplacer à cause de sa petite taille. Ce bain était trop grand pour lui, que ce soit en profondeur ou en largeur ! Danya se déplaça à la façon d'une prédatrice, sa tête plongée dans l'eau tandis qu'elle nageait en sa direction. Il la remarqua mais ce fut trop tard. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son dos qui rencontra la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs._

« Saches que tu as ternis mes vêtements et moi-même, je suis donc obligée de me laver. Mais toi… Tu n'es pas propre… Il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi en profondeur. Ensuite, tu me laveras le corps. Chacun son tour… Donnant… Donnant. »

_AH ! Elle était folle ! Vraiment folle ! Elle lui empoigna le sexe, se mettant à le frotter avec perversité alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, n'arrivant pas à exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un seul cri de dégoût ou autre. Il ne se sentait plus capable de lui tenir tête. Elle s'occupait de lui d'une telle façon qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce plaisir malsain qu'elle avait. Ses baisers sur le dos, ses épaules et sur le cou. Ou alors… Ses petite morsures sur ses oreilles voire ses lèvres, un peu de sang s'en écoulant. Qu'est-ce que cette femme était réellement ?_

« C'est mon tour… Viens donc me laver le dos. »

_Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ? Elle lui tendit une éponge jaune et gonflée qu'il prit de ses petites mains. Lentement et avec anxiété, il se mit à lui frotter le dos en regardant l'eau. Il ne préférait même pas l'observer : Cette femme lui faisait peur, très peur. En plus, elle avait parlé d'humain. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était : Ses parents ne lui parlaient de rien, ne le laissait pas sortir ou autre._

« Maintenant, tu vas me nettoyer la poitrine. »

_Hein ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme venait de se remettre en face de lui. Il se mit à rougir subitement en observant les deux monts de chair qui se tenaient devant ses yeux. Elle eut un petit rire dépravé, se relevant très légèrement pour faire apparaître les deux tétons à la vue du jeune garçon. Celui-ci recula d'un pas dans l'eau, puis d'un autre mais elle lui prit le bras, le tirant vers elle._

« Héhéhé… Je crois que ça va être une expérience des plus enrichissantes. »

_Elle le força à poser une main sur son sein. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le prendre en entier mais il n'arrivait pas à la retirer ! Elle l'en empêchait, l'obligeant à venir le caresser alors qu'elle gémissait d'un plaisir licencieux. Elle ne se retenait pas, elle aimait ça, sentir la main du jeune garçon dont les doigts caressaient le téton par inadvertance. Elle alla longuement l'embrasser, remettant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il… Il n'était qu'un simple objet… Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre cette… femme. Il ferma les yeux, n'émettant plus un son._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Demeure

**Chapitre 2 : Demeure**

« Aller, montre moi à quoi tu ressembles. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle était allongée sur un immense lit blanc. Rien d'anormal à cela… à part le fait qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle avait le haut de son corps maintenu sur le lit grâce à ses deux épaules. Un léger flot de lumière blanche tournait au plafond, illuminant la pièce. Elle semblait attendre le jeune garçon dans la pièce voisine, la porte entrebâillée._

« Je ne vais pas patienter pendant des heures, Erol, héhéhé. Si tu ne sors pas, je vais être forcée de venir te chercher. »

_Aucune réponse à nouveau. Elle se leva de son lit, s'approchant de la porte avant de l'ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Rien… Il n'y avait personne… à part un courant d'air qui la fit trembler, le bout de ses tétons se durcissant à cause du vent. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur la fenêtre qui était ouverte… Et dire que les deux chambres étaient liées par cette porte. Ahhhh… Il ne comprenait pas… Vraiment pas._

« Quelle fougue. D'ici quelques années, je sens que cela va être un véritable marathon charnel d'être avec toi. Mais auparavant… Il va falloir te capturer, petite proie. »

_Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrant un tiroir pour en extraire deux sous-vêtements noirs de dentelle et légèrement translucides. Elle se mit un soutien-gorge qui cachait l'entièreté de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une culotte qui lui correspondait. Et puis plus rien… Elle ne prit rien d'autre, ouvrant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils étaient en plein après-midi et elle savait bien que ses servantes n'allaient pas revenir avant une heure ou deux._

« Erolllllll ! Tu veux fuguer ? Mais ça ne fait même pas une journée que tu es là. »

_Voilà pourquoi elle adorait le fait qu'elle était unique. A chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle expérience. Et c'était avec un enfant de huit ans qu'elle allait débuter. Peut-être qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec lui. Elle sortit par la fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'était mise à marcher sur le marbre puis l'herbe._

_Dire qu'elle habitait dans un petit endroit serait mentir… Des dizaines de mètres voir même plusieurs centaines de mètres d'herbe se trouvaient tout autour d'elle. Un immense jardin avec des roses blanches et noires. De nombreuses statues la représentant ainsi que d'autres femmes ayant beaucoup de ressemblances physiques avec elle._

_Où était-il passé ce petit garçon ? Elle se demandait même comment s'était-il habillé. Peut-être était-il resté complètement nu. Un véritable délice visuel, elle en était sûre et certaine. Dire qu'elle s'était amusée à jouer avec ses petits doigts dans le bain, les suçotant d'un air qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre encore maintenant. Et puis, ils étaient sortis du bain, une seule serviette pour eux deux._

_Elle lui avait demandé de la nettoyer et de la sécher. Elle pensait que tout avait été clair et qu'il allait se laisser faire dorénavant mais non… Il jouait encore à lui échapper ce qui était cent fois mieux à ses yeux ! Et dire qu'il avait vu son intimité, du moins pas complètement. Et pourtant, vu le visage qu'il lui avait montré, elle était sûre qu'il avait été attiré inconsciemment par ce spectacle des plus enchanteurs._

_Elle venait de crier ! Malgré la distance, il avait réussi à l'entendre ! A droite ? A gauche ? Cet endroit était gigantesque ! Malgré le bain et le sommeil qui le guettait à force de courir, il ne se laissait pas distraire. Il devait s'échapper de cet endroit ! Cette femme était vraiment horrible et folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se mettre toute nue devant lui ?! Il se rappelait de ces phrases qu'elle avait dites d'un air malsain :_

« Un jour, tes doigts iront parcourir mes lèvres. Ce jour là, tu auras déjà bien progressé. »

_Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle avait laissé glisser un doigt le long de ses lèvres pubiennes, ne se privant pas pour le déposer sur son clitoris et le titiller. Il avait détourné le regard mais de son autre main, elle l'avait obligé à l'observer. Et après… Et après… Elle s'était amusée à le sécher d'une manière des plus désagréables. Elle s'était mise à genoux devant lui, pressant sa poitrine arrogante contre son torse par « inadvertance » en passant la serviette dans son dos._

_Brrrr ! Rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait froid dans le dos… ou alors peut-être le fait qu'il était torse nu à part la culotte brune qu'il avait sur les fesses jusqu'aux genoux ? Il était pieds nus et l'herbe les lui chatouillait mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à ça. Il devait trouver son chemin dans cet endroit._

« Eroolllll ! Tu fais l'enfant ? Tu ne veux donc pas revenir dans mes bras ? Je vais être contrainte de coller ta petite tête contre mes seins ! »

_NON ! Pas ça ! Surtout pas ça ! Pourquoi était-il tombé sur elle ?! Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils décidé de le vendre il y a quelques mois ?! Cela aurait put attendre une année ou deux encore ! Il se serait rendu utile mais pas ici ! Il courait toujours vers la même direction, les épines des nombreuses roses qu'il déchirait sur son chemin traçant des traits ensanglantés sur sa peau. Il ne se souciait pas de ça._

« Erol ! Je sais que tu es tout près ! Petit vandale ! Je vais devoir te punir ! »

_La punition ? Quelle punition ? Il ne pensait même pas aux coups de fouet avec elle, il sentait que ça serait bien pire ! De plus, sa voix ne semblait même pas colérique ou énervée, plutôt amusée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le capturer mais pas vivant ! Il allait se battre encore plus qu'auparavant ! Oh, il aurait put être reconnaissant envers elle si elle n'avait pas fait de telles choses dégoûtantes. C'est vrai quoi… Un bain… Il avait put se laver et il avait même put se sentir, c'était pour dire !_

« Te voilà ! Je te tiens, Erol ! »

_Il sursauta, ses yeux verts parcourant le labyrinthe de fleurs dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Danya ! Cette folle l'avait repéré ?! Elle était si proche ! Il devait accélérer le pas et la cadence ! Une main posée sur son cœur, l'autre sur sa hanche droite à cause d'un point de côté qu'il venait de recevoir. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance ! Mais… Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici ! Il sentait que si il se faisait capturer, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir… ou plutôt de trop en voir ! Regardant en arrière, il ne remarque pas le mur qu'il venait de se prendre sur la totalité de son corps. Le front ouvert, il ouvrit la bouche sans arriver à pousser un cri de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Le sang dégoulinant de son front, il regarda l'immense paroi : Elle était trop haute… Beaucoup trop haute pour qu'il puisse grimper ! Mais qui disait paroi, disait fin du domaine, donc une porte par laquelle il pouvait sortir ! Le cœur plein d'allégresse, il se remit en route, ne remarquant pas les gouttes de sang qu'il laissait traîner sur le sol._

« Et bien ? Qui est-ce ? Mon petit… Tu es en sang. »

_Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… Enfin… Là… Il… Il se sentait moins en danger avec cette femme aux immenses yeux verts et aux cheveux roses attachés par des bandeaux verts. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air bienveillant, ses deux mains soulevant de nombreux sacs remplis. Elle portait un pull rose et sa poitrine semblait aussi voir plus importante que celle de Danya. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à comparer, il n' en voyait même pas l'intérêt ! Elle portait aussi une jupe rose et blanche ainsi que de longs collants roses. Mais… Il avait moins peur avec elle. Elle avait déposé les sacs sur le sol, plongeant une main à l'intérieur de son pull avant d'en extraire un mouchoir. Elle essuya le sang sur le front du jeune garçon avant de l'embrasser en lui disant de guérir. D'autres personnes étaient arrivées : Toutes des femmes… Certaines ressemblaient à la femme qui se tenait devant lui bien qu'elles semblaient moins âgées, certaines ayant à peine quatorze années ou seize._

_Les femmes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas avaient pourtant une allure aussi gentille que la femme. Elles portaient de longues robes roses se finissant en froufrous noirs et blancs, des rubans rouges dans les cheveux. Elles avaient des bottines roses et il y avait même quelques filles qui devaient avoir dix ans tout au plus et pourtant… Elles portaient des sacs elles aussi ? En regardant de plus près, elles étaient bien une vingtaine ou une trentaine de femmes de tout âge. Toutes les femmes étaient autour de lui, prenant la parole :_

« Mais qui c'est ? Et pourquoi il est habillé comme ça ? »

« Mais il saigne ? Quelqu'un a un pansement pour le soigner ? »

« Il est mignon mais pourquoi ne parle t-il pas ? »

« Vous pensez que… »

« AH ! Non ! Les filles, vous savez ce que cela veut dire ! »

« Vite ! Entourez le avant qu'elle n'arrive ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Les femmes et les filles l'entourèrent complètement, l'une d'elle lui murmurant d'avancer en même temps qu'elles sans quitter le milieu du cercle. Les sacs se soulevèrent, les pieds se mirent en marche et il s'exécuta sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il revenait au point de départ et soudainement, la voix de Danya se fit entendre :_

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes rentrées bien plus tôt que prévu. Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon qui doit même pas mesurer un mètre, des cheveux yeux noirs et des yeux verts comme des pistaches ? »

« Maîtresse… Est-ce que c'est… »

« Et oui ! Pour cette fois, j'ai décidé de commencer très tôt ! Alors, vous l'avez vu ? »

« Nullement. Nous allons tout ranger si vous le voulez bien. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Ahhhh ! Que ce jeu est amusant ! Si je l'attrape, je crois que je vais le dévorer tout cru. Il m'a tellement mise en appétit… »

_Elle s'éloigna en sous-vêtements noirs en rigolant alors qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Lentement, le groupe se remit en marche silencieuse et il pénétra à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure. Elle était si grande et il fut soulevé avec les courses. Un groupe de cinq femmes l'avait emporté avec elles, le déposant dans une pièce gigantesque, une table de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres se trouvant en son milieu, des dizaines de chaises déposées de part et d'autres autour de celle-ci._

« Héhéhé. Je me disais bien que c'était louche tout ça. »

_Il ouvrit la bouche, remarquant Danya qui se tenait devant lui. Les cinq femmes l'entourèrent subitement mais elles furent éjectées contre les murs. Cela n'avait pas été fait avec violence mais ça avait suffit à les assommer. Elle s'approcha de lui, raclant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents alors qu'elle disait d'une voix amusée :_

« On ne me trompe pas. Je me doutais bien que vous aviez préparé quelque chose. Alors mon petit Erol, on a décidé d'aller avec l'ennemie ? Mais tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

_Il se cachait derrière une chaise, puis une autre et ainsi de suite, les faisant tomber derrière son passage mais à sa grande stupeur, elle sauta sur la table, mettant en valeur toute sa féminité. Il se calfeutra dans un coin, tremblant de peur. Il n'arrivait pas à lui échapper, il n'y arrivait pas ! C'était dramatique comme situation ! Il aurait tant aimé crier de toutes ses forces mais il savait qu'il en était incapable. La double porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les dizaines de femmes aux cheveux roses apparaissant en ligne. Danya tourna son visage vers elles :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ? »

« Maîtresse, ce n'est vraiment pas une tenue ! »

« Je me balade comme je le désire chez moi. »

« Et c'est quoi cet enfant ? »

« Vous connaissez très bien la réponse ! C'est le repas de mon existence. »

« Mais il est si jeune ! »

« Et c'est un humain parfait, ce qui est encore mieux. Tiens… Erol, tu veux savoir qui sont ces femmes ? Elles sont à mon service : Elles sont plus d'une cinquantaine à vivre ici, sous mes ordres. Ce sont toutes des femmes issues des Melodelfes et des Grodoudous. Mais tu ne devrais même pas savoir ce qu'elle sont n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te mouler de mes propres mains, tu deviendras comme je le désire. »

_Il n'avait pas bougé de son coin et elle ne se préoccupait plus des femmes aux cheveux roses. Elle sauta de la table, atterrissant devant Erol, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le plaquant contre le mur tout en l'embrassant avec insistance et avec la langue. Les femmes poussèrent des cris dégoûtés alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper… Encore une fois, il avait échoué mais… Il n'allait pas abandonner. Il pouvait peut-être se faire aider de ces femmes provenant des Melodelfes et des Grodoudous mais… C'était quoi un Melodelfe ou un Grodoudou ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Education

**Chapitre 3 : Education**

« Je vais te dévorer pendant la nuit. »

_Elle lui avait dit simplement ça pendant le repas, repas auquel il n'avait pas touché. Elle s'était mise un peu plus de vêtements des regards éloquents tournés vers lui. Il n'avait pas faim, seulement peur… Et c'était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait. La chambre où il avait été prendre quelques habits se trouvait être la sienne ! Or… Sa chambre et celle de Danya étaient donc voisines et il était possible de passer de l'une à l'autre comme ça ! On lui avait donné une jolie chemise de nuit blanche ainsi que le bas qui allait avec mais… Il ne voulait pas dormir… surtout pas !_

_Il s'était pourtant couché en tremblant dans le gigantesque lit qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans un lit et encore moins dans un lit aussi doux et moelleux… mais… Il gardait ses yeux verts ouverts. Il observait la porte grande ouverte entre leurs deux chambres. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était mis sur le côté du lit pour ne pas avoir en face de lui le lit de Danya. Il entendait des petits gémissements plaintifs et des cris de plaisir mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait ! Puis un long cri bien plus puissant se fit entendre et il se boucha les oreilles._

« Erooolll… Mon petit Erooolll ! »

« Allez vous coucher, maîtresse ! Déjà que vous réveillez tout le monde… On ne peut même plus dormir avec vos cris. »

_Elle venait d'être refroidie sur le coup alors que la seconde porte de sa chambre, celle menant au couloir, se referma. Elle observa sa main droite dégoulinante d'un liquide poisseux en poussant un léger soupir. Elle prit un mouchoir, nettoyant sa main avant de bouger ses doigts avec un grand sourire. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir._

« Devine qui vient dîner ce soir. »

_Oui… Et c'était lui le menu ! Elle passa dans l'autre chambre, observant la petite masse qui y reposait en tremblotant. Il ne dormait pas, c'était mieux, bien mieux. Il allait pouvoir réagir à ses diverses caresses et inversement. Lentement, elle grimpa sur le lit, marchant à quatre pattes en s'avançant sur le matelas. Elle portait une nuisette noire et légèrement transparente, cachant sa poitrine et son sexe. Elle avait même des sous-vêtements dessous, chose étonnante quand on connaissait son caractère assez libéré._

« Erol ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? »

_Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ! Il se mit en boule tandis qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit son souffle chaud qui se rapprochait de son oreille mais il avait fermé ses yeux pour ne pas la regarder. Elle devait encore avoir une allure délurée et il préférait que tout se passe le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse oublier ! Danya déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter le lit, marmonnant un :_

« Rahhhhh ! Foutues servantes ! Elles m'ont fait perdre mon envie ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Erol. Dès demain, on commence ton éducation ! Bonne nuit. »

_Hein ? De ? De quoi ? Oh et puis zut… Il ne sentait pas la force de réfléchir plus longtemps. Dans son lit, il se remit bien, s'endormant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Le pire était passé et il pouvait se reposer. Dans la nuit, il se mit à faire un rêve des plus étranges, un rêve où il se faisait lécher par un chien à la fourrure orange et zébrée de noir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Danya qui lui léchait le visage de sa langue. Avec un grand sourire, elle alla lui dire :_

« Réveillé mon petit objet ? »

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de produire un cri mais la langue de Danya s'inséra à l'intérieur. Il tenta de la repousser de ses petites mains, les posant par inadvertance sur les gros seins de la femme dans sa nuisette noire. Sans même prêter attention à l'endroit où elles étaient, ses mains appuyèrent sur la poitrine de Danya pour la faire tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il… Il… voyait cette culotte noire trempée d'excitation. Il sortit rapidement du lit, quittant la chambre dans sa chemise de nuit._

« Aussi actif le matin héhéhé. Vraiment, je vais m'amuser avec lui. »

_Elle se couchait sur le lit sur le côté, maintenant sa tête avec son coude gauche. Elle devait se préparer pour les leçons de la journée. Il n'avait que huit ans et d'après ce qu'elle voyait avec lui, il y avait beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Elle se releva après cinq minutes de rêverie, retournant dans sa chambre._

_*POUF* Il rencontra l'une des femmes de la veille. Du moins, une adolescente qui devait avoir seize ans. Elle tenait un balai à la main, nettoyant le sol. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'il ne la percute. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il faisait de même bien qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire :_

« Tu es debout ? Je vais aller les prévenir. Tu as faim ? »

_Il hocha la tête avec timidité pour dire que oui. Pourquoi étaient-elles avec cette femme ? Cette folle qui n'aimait que montrer son corps ou faire des choses répugnantes avec ce dernier. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses déposa le balai sur le côté, lui prenant sa main droite. Il la suivait en la regardant :_

« Quel est ton nom ? Le mien est Irei. »

_Il aurait bien voulu lui dire mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentent de lui dire le nom que Danya lui avait donné. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas son ancien prénom alors…_

« Tu es muet ? C'est vraiment triste… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour vivre ici, nous y sommes depuis des siècles. Tu sais, les Melodelfes et les Grodoudous sont à la base des êtres lunaires. Nous provenons de l'astre qui est dans le ciel mais seulement dans la nuit. Nous vieillissons très lentement : Tu sais quel est mon âge ? J'ai déjà soixante-quinze ans ! Mais en âge humain, cela fait environ quinze ans. »

_Quinze ? Soixante-Quinze ? Melodelfe ? Grodoudou ? Lune ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Il la regardait avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Ils arrivèrent dans la même pièce qu'hier, Irei l'installant sur une chaise en annonçant qu'elle allait prévenir les cuisinières de lui préparer de quoi manger. Une demie-heure passa et Danya n'était pas présente. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça : Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Tout le monde était si gentil avec lui que cela contrastait avec cette femme. Il put manger sous le regard ému et attentionné des cuisinières. Il tenta de les remercier en s'expliquant par des gestes et elles poussèrent des petits cris amusés avant de lui tapoter le crâne avec affection. L'une d'entre elles lui dit :_

« Evite de grandir trop vite… et ne te trompe pas de chemin. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là ? Il termina son repas, Danya apparaissant finalement devant ses yeux. Le changement était radical : Elle avait une longue robe noire avec quelques froufrous rouges en lignes au milieu de la robe et en son bout. Elle avait les épaules nues et tenait dans sa main quelques livres :_

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Maîtresse… Qu'est-ce que… Ces livres sont… »

« Je ne les ai pas souvent utilisés. Il faut dire que les anciens hommes à être venus ici pendant les siècles passés avaient déjà reçus plus ou moins une éducation. Mais dans le cas d'Erol, je crois qu'il va falloir commencer depuis le début. »

« D'accord mais… Evitez de trop en faire avec lui. Il semble si jeune… »

« Je fais ce que j'aurais à faire. Erol, viens par ici. »

_Maintenant de sa main gauche les livres contre sa poitrine généreuse, elle tendit la main droite pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Il se releva de sa chaise mais au lieu de venir vers elle, il s'éloigna, se cachant derrière une femme aux longs cheveux roses tressés. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années en tant qu'humaine._

« Erol… Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je serais obligée de te punir. Tu n'aimerais pas être puni n'est-ce pas ? »

_Déjà…Il s'imaginait les pires punitions en tête : Être dans la baignoire avec elle, passer ses mains sur son corps, la voir toute nue, dormir avec elle, dormir avec elle mais nu… Il baissa ses yeux verts, s'approchant avec tristesse vers la femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle avait même une mèche qui cachait son œil gauche. Il déposa sa main dans la sienne, tournant son visage apeuré vers les cuisinières. Il voulait rester avec elles ! Cet endroit, c'était comme le paradis et l'enfer. Les deux personnes quittèrent la salle des repas. Elle lui faisait la discussion, le jeune garçon faisant semblant de l'écouter :_

« Erol, tu as déjà huit ans environ et pourtant, je suis sûre et certaine que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est un chiffre ou un pokémon. Tu ne sais pas écrire et lire, bref, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque et je vais devenir ton professeur. »

_Hein ? Son professeur ? C'était quoi ? Comparée à hier, elle semblait si sérieuse et si différente. Il avait ses yeux verts posés sur elle, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce toute quatre à cinq fois plus grande que celle de la salle à manger ou de la chambre. Des livres… Il y avait des livres partout autour de lui. Elle retira sa main autour de la sienne, lui demandant de s'installer sur une chaise, chose qu'il fit._

« Bon… Bon… Bon… On va devoir d'abord commencer par l'alphabet. Je sens que cela va être très difficile mais mes efforts seront récompensés plus tard, je le sens bien. »

_Elle le regarda avec un sourire des plus éloquents, le jeune garçon se rétractant dans sa chaise. La porte était fermée et ils étaient seuls. Elle allait faire quelque chose de louche, il en était sûr et certain. Hein ?! Elle s'était mise à voler devant ses yeux ! Il ne rêvait pas ! La jeune femme était en train de voler dans les airs ! Que… Comment elle faisait ça ? Elle prit un livre, le faisant venir dans ses mains sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste vers lui. Elle redescendit devant le jeune garçon, un rire se faisant entendre de la part de Danya._

« Etonné ? Allez, installe toi et commençons par les premières lettres de l'alphabet. On va prendre tout notre temps. »

_Et les autres livres qu'elle avait pris ? A quoi servaient-ils ? Elle alla s'installer à ses côtés, Erol rougissant comme l'enfant qu'il était. Elle le remarqua très facilement mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir avant d'ouvrir le livre, une magnifique lettre A se trouvant sur les deux pages. Différences de taille, de façon d'écrire, majuscule, manuscrite, il avait bien la même lettre mais elles étaient si différentes._

« C'est la lettre A. C'est à partir d'elle que tout commence. C'est la première lettre de l'Alphabet et qu'importe si ce dernier provient d'un pays lointain ou non. Il a plusieurs significations et il pourrait s'appeler aussi l'Alpha. »

_Il l'écouta, posant ses doigts sur le livre. La première lettre de l'alphabet ? Il y en avait combien ? Il ne le savait pas ! Il tourna son visage vers elle, la jeune femme s'étant penchée pour lui montrer le décolleté de sa robe noire. Aussi vite regardée, aussi vite oubliée, il redirigeait ses yeux vers le livre. Elle tourna la page pour lui montrer une nouvelle lettre, le B. Encore une fois, il y avait tellement de formes différentes comme le Bêta, le Ve et bien d'autres lettres… et pourtant c'était toujours la même._

« Voilà la lettre B. Elle… »

_Et ainsi de suite. Même si cela prenait cinq minutes par lettre, elle lui expliquait complètement chaque lettre. L'Epsilon, le Gamma, le Delta et finir par l'Omega ou le Z puisque ce n'était pas le même alphabet. Les heures passèrent mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle n'avait fait aucun attouchement sexuel pendant toute la durée de cet apprentissage. Bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas privée pour lui montrer plus que de raison son décolleté généreux mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas._

« Je ne pense pas que tu retiendras tout ça en une journée mais disons qu'au bout de deux semaines, je te poserais quelques questions auxquelles tu devras répondre. Il faudra aussi que j'appelle un médecin pour cette voix. Mais en attendant, puisque la leçon est terminée, profitons en un peu. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle baissait déjà le haut de sa robe, découvrant ses seins à la vue du jeune garçon. Celui-ci sous la surprise, s'inclina en arrière sur sa chaise, s'écroulant au sol. Il aurait dut s'en douter ! Elle faisait tout à dessein ! Il quitta la bibliothèque avec énervement et peur. Dire qu'il avait trouvé cette leçon très intéressante, il s'était trompé au final. Cette femme n'avait rien de bien !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Médecin

**Chapitre 4 : Médecin**

« Erol ! Au pied ! Reviens ici pour ta leçon ! »

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ? »

« Une semaine, je crois… Une semaine… Et il lui tient tête. »

_Le jeune garçon s'était mis à courir dans la demeure gigantesque, montant les escaliers alors qu'il était poursuivi par Danya. Celle-ci avait optée pour une mini-jupe rouge et un bustier de même couleur qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine… si seulement il la regardait, or ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis une semaine, il suivait ses leçons et comme il avait huit ans, il n'avait pas tellement de mal à se rappeler les lettres mais en ce qui concernait l'écriture de ces dernières, c'était un peu plus difficile._

« Erol ! Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite, je vais devenir très méchante ! »

« Erol… Tu devrais t'arrêter. »

_Mais il ne voulait pas ! Il avait observer les lieux pour espérer un jour s'enfuir de cet endroit. Comme il le pensait, la seule personne anormale était cette femme aux cheveux blancs ! Elle faisait tout pour le mettre dans l'embarras ! Heureusement pour lui, dès l'instant où elle voulait prendre un bain, il n'était plus là. La nuit pendant qu'il dormait ? Il allait en fait autre part. Il ne dormait même pas dans son lit ! Elle le cherchait bien mais comme il avait l'habitude de se reposer dans une cage, il n'avait aucun souci à trouver un petit coin où il était sûr de ne pas être trouvé. Il se retourna trop tard alors qu'il finissait de monter les escaliers. Comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il se retrouva épuisé et jeta un regard derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne. Où était passée Danya ?! Où cette folle se trouvait-elle ?!_

« Au-dessus de toi mon petit jouet ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Il leva son regard vert pour n'apercevoir qu'un string noir qui atterrissait en plein sur son visage. Il tenta bien de bouger mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de respirer et de se retirer, la jeune femme poussait un long gémissement de plaisir. Après une vingtaine de secondes, elle décida finalement de se lever, le jeune garçon toussant de toutes ses forces en cherchant de l'oxygène. Le visage de Danya était légèrement rouge d'excitation alors qu'elle le soulevait comme un vulgaire sac de patates :_

« Cette fois, tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Maîtresse, rappelez vous que c'est aujourd'hui que le médecin arrive. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas malade, vous vous rappelez ? »

« Non mais c'est au sujet d'Erol… »

« Ah oui ! Son problème de mutisme. Elle va trouver un moyen de lui redonner la parole et ensuite, je me ferais un vrai plaisir de l'entendre gémir de bonheur. »

_Elle lui caressa les fesses avec perversité alors qu'il lui donnait des coups de poing dans son dos pour s'échapper et qu'elle le relâche mais rien à faire. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur ou quoi ?! Il continua de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien s'arrêter mais visiblement, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque, un endroit qu'il appréciait… quand elle n'était pas là._

« Tu as été vilain, très vilain aujourd'hui, Erol. Alors pour te punir, sais-tu ce que nous allons faire ? Nous allons annuler la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

_Hein ? Mais non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter cette leçon, il avait tant de retard à rattraper ! Elle venait de le déposer sur une chaise, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il la regarda de ses yeux presque larmoyants : Si il y avait une chose dont il avait besoin d'elle, c'était de ses leçons ! Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre ses lèvres. Elle l'allait tout simplement l'acheter si il voulait pouvoir étudier avec elle. A cause de ses bêtises, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse pardonner._

« Erol, tu veux apprendre ou non ? Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

_Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Même pour une leçon ! En plus, il était sûr qu'elle allait y mettre la langue ! C'était vraiment répugnant ! Il posa une main sur la bouche de Danya, la repoussant avant de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ferma ses yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix enjouée :_

« Si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser alors on peut faire un compromis : Ce soir tu dormiras avec moi et pour cette leçon, tu viens sur mes genoux. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

_Il devait y réfléchir avec lui-même. Il baissa son regard sur la table pour voir les nombreux livres posés dessus. Il y avait aussi un encrier et des plumes. Elle avait parlé de choses en rapport avec le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas les stylos mais il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Rahhhh ! Il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition ! C'était si tentant ! Finalement, il s'était décidé et il tourna la tête vers Danya avant de la hocher. Il venait de donner son accord. La jeune femme poussa un rire ravi avant de tapoter ses deux jambes presque nues. Faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, il alla s'installer sur les jambes de Danya, remarquant qu'elles étaient assez douces. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, le tirant contre elle pour lui coller son dos contre sa poitrine généreuse._

« Nous allons recommencer par les lettres d'accord ? Tu me sembles les avoir retenues assez facilement mais nous allons voir si tu sais les écrire. Je vais t'en dicter six et tu devras me les recopier d'abord en capitale puis en minuscule. Alors nous allons commencer par la lettre E. Tu m'écriras aussi à côté si c'est une voyelle ou une consonne. Tu te rappelles comment tu fais pour me montrer la différence ? Avec un C pour consonne et un V pour voyelle. Tu me le mets à côté de la lettre. Tu as déjà terminé la lettre E ? Alors maintenant, écris moi le X. »

_Il écouta tout en écrivant de la plume qu'il avait dans la main, sa langue sortant de sa bouche pour montrer toute l'ardeur qu'il mettait à la tâche. Capitale, minuscule, voyelle, consonne… Peut-être que cela aurait été trop pour un enfant qui débute dans l'écriture mais il avait déjà huit ans et un enfant de six ans était plus intelligent que lui ! Il avait donc beaucoup de retard à rattraper et il comptait bien le combler ! La lettre T… puis la lettre A… et la lettre S pour finir avec une nouvelle fois avec la lettre E. E…X…T…A…S…E… Extase ? C'était quoi ça ? Il déposa la plume, tournant son visage vers Danya qui était rouge de plaisir. C'était un bon début. Il apprenait déjà des mots qui avaient un sens très particulier. Elle avait une drôle d'idée en tête ! Il était sûr de s'être fait berner encore cette fois ! Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années et aux cheveux roses assez courts ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque :_

« Maîtresse, le médecin est là. Je lui demande de venir ici ? »

« Oui, fais donc. Erol, essaye de ne pas être aussi excité que d'habitude. Nous allons voir pourquoi tu as perdu ta voix. Tu n'es pas muet à la base ? Je veux dire : Tu pouvais parler auparavant ? Ca évitera des soucis supplémentaires. »

_En y réfléchissant, il lui semblait bien être capable de parler alors il hocha la tête d'un air positif mais après… Il n'en savait pas plus que ça. Il ne se rappelait pas la raison qui lui avait fait perdre la parole. Peut-être qu'au final, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il fut serré avec plus d'insistance contre la poitrine de Danya alors que quelques coups se firent entendre. Il tourna son visage en même temps que la jeune femme en direction de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître ce médecin. Il aurait bien poussé un cri de surprise mais comme il ne savait pas parler voir libérer un son, c'était chose difficile._

Encore une chevelure rose mais très longue. De longues bottes roses foncé, un collant blanc lui moulant jusqu'aux hanches, des yeux gris, la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer semblait exprimer une certaine candeur. Elle portait un chapeau blanc sur la tête qui ne couvrait qu'une partie de ses cheveux roses. Quand au haut… Il semblait assez moulant mais il était un peu ouvert en son milieu pour laisser apparaître une partie de la poitrine. Une petite poche était posée devant sa poitrine, un œuf dessus.

Même si… Il n'osait pas se le dire, il se colla un peu plus contre la poitrine de Danya, cherchant à voir si elle était aussi grosse que celle de la femme qui venait d'apparaître. En sentant de plus près les seins de Danya, il eut un constat effarant : Sa poitrine n'était pas aussi grosse que celle de cette femme ! Cela voulait dire que cette femme était peut-être encore pire que Danya ?! Il n'avait jamais remarqué les seins des différentes soubrettes travaillant ici car elles ne portaient pas des tes tenues moulantes mais si… Il devait faire attention, très attention !

« Bonjour Danya. Où est l'enfant ? Je ne pensais pas venir ici après quelques mois. Je pensais attendre quand même quelques années pour vérifier si tu… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Peni. Il est sur mes genoux. Tu peux me dire c'est quoi son souci ? »

« Oh ! Mais il est trop chou ! C'est quoi son petit nom ? Et il est de quelle race ? »

« Erol… Mais il est à moi ! Alors tu évites de t'en approcher ! Quand à sa race, il semble parfaitement humain. »

« Mais c'est vraiment rare. Tu as du le payer une fortune pour ça. »

_Danya ne répondit pas à Peni, le médecin s'approchant d'Erol qui bougeait sur les genoux de Danya. Ces deux femmes semblaient bien se connaître, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose et il comprit rapidement pourquoi ! Les yeux rivés sur cet œuf pendant qu'elle lui demandait d'ouvrir la bouche et diverses autres manœuvres, il avait toujours cette énorme paire de seins devant lui. Le pire était qu'elle se balançait au moindre des mouvements de Peni. Danya le remarqua et lui pinça un peu le dos avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :_

« Je te rappelle que ce soir… Tu dors avec moi alors arrête tes bêtises et reste sage. »

« Ah ! Tout est parfaitement normal chez lui, il n'est pas muet de naissance, ses cordes vocales ne sont pas brisées ou autres donc… Cela relève simplement d'un problème psychologique. Alors, petit Erol, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans le passé ? »

_Le médecin passa sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon, celui-ci tremblotant en apercevant l'épais volume mammaire qui se balançait devant lui. Cette femme… était pareil que Danya ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Son problème dans le passé ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. La femme au bustier rouge repoussa la main de Peni avant de dire :_

« A part ça ? Rien d'autre ? Il va bien sinon ? »

« A part qu'il semble avoir son cœur qui bat à 200 à l'heure constamment, je ne crois pas avoir remarqué d'autres soucis. Il faudra faire attention avec ça : Lui donner trop d'émotions pourrait lui créer des problèmes cardiaques… ou alors le rendre aussi vif qu'un Caratroc. »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Bon, maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Tu peux t'en aller, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« Je pourrais revenir quelques fois ? »

_Elle lui indiqua la porte de la bibliothèque du doigt sans lui répondre. Peni poussa un léger soupir, saluant le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la bibliothèque puis la demeure de Danya. Cette femme semblait si gentille mais… cette poitrine était inquiétante. Encore plus grosse que celle de Danya, c'était pour dire ! Le reste de la journée se passa un peu plus calmement, la femme aux longs cheveux blancs semblant heureuse de savoir qu'il n'était pas muet. Ils attaquèrent pour la première fois les chiffres et il eut même le droit de tenter de les écrire. Le 0 ressemblait à un O sauf qu'il était plat, le 1 pouvait s'écrire comme un I capitale, il faisait des comparaisons avec des lettres. C'était plus compliqué que prévu mais il essayait de ne pas se tromper._

La soirée arriva et tout le monde alla se coucher, même lui… Du moins, il avait pris un peu d'avance, prétextant une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Danya, se faufilant sous les draps de laine blanche en espérant s'endormir avant qu'elle n'arrive. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait remarqué tout de suite son manège et la porte de la chambre de Danya s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître cette dernière :

« Déjà au lit ? Je vois que cela te manquait bien plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer. »

_C'était faux ! Complètement faux ! Mais il n'aimait pas mentir au sujet de ses promesses alors il était bien venu dans son lit, voilà tout ! Il lui tournait le dos alors qu'elle venait à son tour s'engouffrer dans le lit. Il ressentit plusieurs mouvements de la part de Danya avant de se sentir tiré en arrière. Elle le força à le retourner, apparaissant entièrement nue avec à ses pieds ses quelques vêtements et sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Pas du tout ! Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quelque chose, elle lui mit son téton droit près de la bouche, le forçant à venir le lécher. Elle voulait jouer à ça ?! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il alla le mordiller en l'engouffrant dans sa bouche, s'attendant à ce qu'elle crie de douleur. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que ce ne fut qu'un gémissement de plaisir qui se fit entendre des lèvres de Danya. Elle croisa ses jambes avec les siennes, l'empêchant de s'enfuir alors qu'il retirait ses lèvres du téton droit. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ne s'était quand même pas … Non ! C'était elle ! Elle lui releva le visage, allant l'embrasser avec la langue avant de passer ses deux mains sur son dos, le serrant contre elle. _

_Mais pourquoi avait-il promis une telle chose ?! Il était tombé dans la toile de cette araignée ! Il ne pouvait pas se libérer et il poussa une longue plainte seulement visible dans ses yeux verts larmoyants. Cette femme… Il la détestait ! Il la détestait plus que tout ! Il n'était pas son objet ! La peur laissa place à la colère, il se laissa faire mais une idée s'ancrait peu à peu dans sa tête._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cours d'histoire

**Chapitre 5 : Cours d'histoire**

« Maîtresse, vous êtes rayonnante ce matin. Vous avez bien dormie ? »

« Comme une ange. Mais où se trouve Erol ? »

« Il semblait assez en colère quand il s'est réveillé ce matin. Il n'a pas voulut déjeuner et il s'est tout de suite rendue à la bibliothèque. »

« Allons bon… Préparez moi de quoi me rassasier et faites en de même pour Erol. Je ramènerais le tout là-bas. Pendant ce temps, je vais me mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Il fait un peu froid. »

_Ou plutôt, la chaleur du jeune garçon n'était plus avec elle. Dire que cette nuit avait été des plus intéressantes était un euphémisme. Ses petites lèvres posées sur son sein pour venir le mordiller, elle avait presque reçu un orgasme rien qu'avec ça. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Elle devenait plus réceptive mais… Elle ne devait pas penser plus loin que ça. Aujourd'hui allait commencer la première leçon concernant l'histoire et même si elle allait le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout retenir, il allait devoir se montrer très réceptif. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre, ouvrant les tiroirs et les placards pour voir la tenue qu'elle allait prendre. Se mettant à fouiller à l'intérieur, elle se parlait à elle-même :_

« Bon, bon, bon… Qu'est-ce que je vais choisir ? »

_Et pourquoi pas la même tenue que la fois où elle avait acheté le jeune garçon ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Allez ! Elle prit son corset noir, enfouissant sa poitrine à l'intérieur avant de se la tâter. Oui, elle était bien positionnée ! Ensuite, elle prit ses longs collants noirs lui allant jusqu'en haut des jambes puis ses talons noirs. Ses gants noirs lui allant jusqu'en bas des épaules, elle était finalement prête pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui._

« Maîtresse, le plateau pour le déjeuner est prêt. »

« Je vais le prendre, je descend d'ici quelques secondes. »

_Elle se regarda dans le miroir, s'observant sous toutes les coutures. Contrairement aux précédents, le jeune garçon ne se montrait pas très ouvert. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop jeune pour ça ? Qu'importe ! Si elle avait choisi un enfant, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un gamin de quatre ans ! Il avait huit ans ! Elle quitta sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre le plateau qu'on venait lui tendre._

« Nous avons évité de trop en mettre pour vous deux. Si vous avez encore faim, il faudra nous prévenir au cas où. »

« Aucun problème, je pense que ça sera amplement suffisant. »

_Elle remercia les quelques cuisinières, laissant flotter ses cheveux blancs en arrière avant de se mettre en route en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle semblait radieuse rien qu'à l'idée de passer du temps avec le jeune garçon. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, ouvrant la porte avec difficultés. Erol était assis sur une chaise, la tête penchée en avant alors qu'il semblait écrire sur une feuille de papier._

« Erol. Tu veux bien arrêter d'écrire un peu ? Tu dois manger. »

_Il ne détourna pas le regard de sa feuille comme si il n'était pas concerné par les propos de Danya. Elle déposa le plateau à côté de lui, prenant une tasse en porcelaine blanche remplie de chocolat chaud et fumant pour la lui ramener près de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il donna un coup de sa main libre, faisant tomber le liquide et la tasse sur le sol, celle-ci se brisant. Il releva finalement son regard, montrant des larmes de colère envers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Qu'elle ne tente pas de l'acheter, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ! Il connaissait maintenant les chiffres et les lettres, la base de tout ! Même si son écriture était encore assez pathétique, il faisait des progrès ! Il n'avait plus besoin d'une folle qui lui faisait faire des atrocités !_

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait cela… mais je vais avoir besoin d'une explication. »

_Son index droit tendu dans les airs, elle fit des petits ronds dans le vide alors que le liquide brun s'échappait du sol. Les morceaux de tasse se réunissaient pour la reformer, le liquide revenant dans la tasse avant de se déposer sur le plateau. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Comment elle avait fait ça ? Il gardait ses yeux verts remplis de colère sur elle alors qu'elle poussa un léger soupir :_

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Pourtant, tu vas recevoir une bonne éducation, tu es aimé et choyé non ? Tu aurais préféré rester dans cette cage et être acheté par une personne mal-intentionnée ? »

_Mal-intentionnée ? Ce n'était pas son cas ?! Il se releva de sa chaise pour tenter de l'avoir en face mais bon, vu la taille qu'il avait, c'était plutôt ses longues cuisses ou alors son ventre qu'il observait en face de lui. Elle se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules :_

« En plus, tu es un humain… Un humain pur. La quasi-totalité des humains comme toi sont voués à s'entretuer pour le plaisir des autres. »

_Où elle voulait en venir ? Sa colère disparaissait peu à peu alors qu'elle le soulevait pour l'installer sur elle. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise, prenant la tasse de chocolat chaud pour qu'il puisse enfin la boire. Il accepta la tasse, baissant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ? Il n'apprécierait pas du tout si elle venait encore de lui mentir ! Ils mangèrent tranquillement, l'enfant semblant s'être calmé pour quelques minutes.  
_

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train d'écrire, Erol ? Je peux voir ? »

_Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il cacha les feuilles avec ses deux mains et elle lui tapota la tête avec tendresse, lui disant que si il voulait garder un secret, ce n'était pas embêtant. Après quelques minutes, elle le déposa sur une autre chaise, lui disant qu'elle allait prendre un livre en hauteur. Avec un sourire coquin, elle lui annonça :_

« Et interdiction d'observer mes fesses pendant que vais chercher le livre qui t'expliquera un peu toute l'histoire de notre monde. »

_Tsss ! Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire de regarder son postérieur. Il ferma les yeux, la laissant s'envoler dans les airs. C'est vrai quoi… Il n'était pas comme elle ! Loin de là ! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait de ça, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait, c'était de l'énerver. Un jour, il allait vraiment être furieux et elle allait le sentir passer !_

« Erol ! Attrape moi ! »

_L'attraper ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux émeraude que la jeune femme atterrissait sur lui, engouffrant la tête d'Erol dans sa poitrine. Le sein droit était presque sorti et elle poussa un grand rire avant de reprendre le jeune garçon sur elle, déposant le livre sur ses genoux._

« Voilà. Avec ce livre, je vais pouvoir tout t'expliquer. Commençons par le commencement. Erol, je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis en fait une pokémon. Mais c'est quoi un pokémon ? C'est ça. Regarde cette image. »

_Elle ouvrit le livre, lui montrant une représentation d'une sorte de ver de terre avec un pic au bout de sa tête brune et jaune. Le ver de terre avait aussi un nez violet et des petites pattes de même couleur. Il tourna son visage vers Danya puis le ver avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour rigoler. Elle lui dit d'une voix amusée :_

« C'est un Aspicot, l'un des pokémons les plus faibles et je t'interdis de me comparer à lui. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, vil garnement ? Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça comme pokémon, il y en a d'autres. Je vais t'en énumérer quelques uns. »

_Une image d'un papillon bleu portant le nom de Papillusion. Celle d'un petit lézard bipède avec une queue enflammée qui se nommait Salamèche. Et ainsi de suite, elle lui en montra une bonne dizaine tous aussi différents les uns que les autres avant de reprendre :_

« Voilà ce que sont les pokémons. Ce sont des créatures ayant différentes caractéristiques : Certaines sont des animaux, d'autres des insectes, d'autres faits de roche, ils sont tous uniques en leurs genres. »

_Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Aucun ne ressemblait à elle ! Il bougea sur les jambes de Danya, se retournant complètement pour passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'avoir en face de lui. Bon… A part sa poitrine vraiment trop grosse et sa tenue assez extravagante, elle avait rien de mauvais… et aussi son caractère bien entendu. Mais non ! Elle ne ressemblait pas aux monstres de cette image ! D'un doigt, il la désigna puis l'image d'un Kokiyas avant de faire non de la tête._

« Pourquoi je ressemble pas à cela ? Et bien… Je vais te le dire : Il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, les pokémons et les humains vivaient en paix. Tu sais, c'était d'un commun d'avoir ses créatures comme compagnons. Ils se livraient des combats dantesques voir meurtriers quelques fois mais chacun vivait de son côté. Les hommes étaient avec les femmes et les pokémons étaient avec leurs congénères féminins. Mais un jour, nul ne le sait pourquoi, des cas de stérilité sont apparus partout dans le monde… Cela ne visait que les femmes humaines. Tu ne sais pas peut-être pas ce que c'est la stérilité. C'est ce qui empêche d'avoir des enfants. Les uns après les autres, les femmes n'arrivaient plus à procréer et tous les scientifiques du monde tentaient de trouver une solution : Si les femmes ne pouvaient plus faire naître d'enfants, qui le pouvait ? Alors que le problème restait présent, il fut rapidement étudié et les scientifiques firent un constat des plus troublants : Le taux d'oestrogènes dépassait tout ce que l'on imaginait, pire encore, il semblait avoir muté. »

_Il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait mais il sentait que c'était grave. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi sérieuse qu'à ce moment là. Ses yeux verts restaient plantés sur le visage de Danya, attendant qu'elle continue de parler :_

« Qu'est-ce donc l'œstrogène ? Disons que chez les femmes, c'est ce qui permet de régler un bon nombre de choses. Notre système nerveux, notre cycle menstruel, notre homéostasie, notre système cardio-vasculaire, bref, c'est très important. A cause de cette mutation, toutes les femmes se sont mises à disparaître les uns après les autres et les hommes humains restaient les seuls à peupler cette terre mais pour combien de temps ? Sache qu'avant que cette mutation arrive, il y a de cela un ou deux millénaires, les hommes aimaient se battre entre eux sans pour autant nous utiliser. Ils étaient forts et courageux et même si ils n'étaient pas si évolués que ça, leur corps était très résistant. Mais à cause de l'apparition de ces sphères rouges et blanches appelées pokéballs, les humains se sont abandonnés. La majorité des tâches était confiée aux pokémons et les humains sont devenus des êtres dépravés. Sais-tu ce que c'est cela veut dire dépravé ? »

_Il pointa du doigt en direction de Danya qui fit un air faussement choqué avant de pousser un petit rire amusé. Dire qu'il pensait ça d'elle ne la choquait pas plus que ça :_

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Disons que moi, je suis plutôt… très aimante. Mais dans le cas des humains, cela veut dire qu'ils ont délaissé la majorité des travaux manuels, ne se préoccupant plus que d'eux-mêmes sans porter aucun intérêt aux problèmes qu'ils causaient. Certains diront que ce cataclysme par rapport aux femmes était l'œuvre d'un dieu ou d'une déesse en colère. Que cela était une punition divine pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tu vois : Si on commet un crime, quelqu'un vous traînera en justice. Dans ce cas précis, c'était peut-être l'humanité qui avait creusé sa propre tombe. Les années passèrent et il n'existait plus aucune femme. Les scientifiques vieillissaient et certains d'entre eux mouraient en laissant leurs travaux en plan. Il ne restait plus que cent mille hommes au maximum voire moins… Ils s'étaient tous réunis pour tenter de trouver une solution. Malgré leurs tentatives désespérées, ils n'arrivèrent à rien et certains calmaient leurs pulsions sexuelles… avec des pokémons. »

_Sexuelle ? Sexuelle… C'était pas un peu ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire à chaque fois ? Il se retourna pour ne plus l'avoir en face, quittant ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il préférait s'éloigner un peu au cas où. Une simple mesure de prévention. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à cause de ce geste, reprenant :_

« D'abord, certains trouvaient ces pratiques des plus répugnantes. Tu imagines un peu ? Coucher avec des animaux, des insectes. A défaut de pouvoir procréer, il fallait au moins se remplir l'appétit sexuel quelque part. C'est là que la question d'éthique se mit à disparaître complètement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour abuser de ces pauvres créatures. Néanmoins, ce que les humains n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que parmi ces pokémons, il existe un groupe de pokémons que l'on peut qualifier d'humanoïdes. Ils marchent généralement sur deux pattes et ont une apparence en partie humaine. Pendant les quelques années qu'il leur restait à vivre, les hommes n'espéraient même plus s'en sortir et ne se préoccupaient plus que de se maintenir en forme et d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec leurs pokémons. Tout le monde y passait mais il y a une chose à laquelle ils ne se doutaient pas : Les pokémons s'habituaient à copuler avec les humains et un jour… Une Machopeur donna la vie à un être : Le premier enfant métis venait de naître. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Par les armes

**Chapitre 6 : Par les armes**

« Au départ, l'enfant métis était étudié de près mais les hommes n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps. Il a été déclaré que l'espèce humaine pouvait survivre mais que pour cela, il fallait continuer à procréer avec les pokémons et qu'importe le dégoût que cela allait engendrait. Comme seules les femelles étaient visées, ce furent seulement elles qui commencèrent à évoluer au fil des décennies. Leurs mâles… disparaissaient peu à peu. Comme avec l'espèce humaine qui perdait ses femmes, les pokémons perdaient leurs mâles. Deux espèces vraiment différentes et pourtant, peu à peu, tout commençait à les unir. Tu sais qu'il existe des pokémons uniquement masculins ? Comme toi ? Et bien, on a découvert peu à peu qu'ils ont muté de leurs côtés pour la survie de leurs genres ! Et oui, certains qui ne pouvaient réellement devenir des femmes ont quand même dut se résoudre à cela. Comment est-ce possible ? Nul ne le sait mais il faut savoir que l'œstrogène est en chaque être… Toi aussi, tu en possèdes. Néanmoins, il est en moindre quantité chez les hommes. Peut-être que cela a permis à ces pokémons de survivre. »

_Il buvait ses paroles, il était même complètement captivé par tout ce qu'elle disait. Les deux coudes posés sur la table, il continuait de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive, mordant dans un reste de croissant au beurre. Il voulait connaître la suite : Comment était-ce possible qu'avec aussi peu de personnes, ils soient aussi nombreux maintenant._

« Des décennies passèrent et des siècles aussi. C'est pourquoi maintenant, il existe tellement de personnes si différentes. Les pokémons sont devenus des humains mais ils ont gardé leurs pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi il y a autant de femmes et que nous possédons des pouvoirs contrairement à toi. Tu es un humain pur, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas une once de gène pokémons en toi. Tu te demandes comment c'est possible ? Et bien, tout est une histoire de chromosomes mais je crois que tu es un peu trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça. Est-ce que cela t'a plu ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'il était maintenant surmotivé pour continuer ses études. Toute cette histoire, il ne se doutait pas d'une telle chose avant aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Danya était une pokémon ? Mais si les autres femmes étaient des pokémons elles aussi, pourquoi se ressemblaient-elles ? Elles semblaient former une famille mais est-ce qu'il existait d'autres Danya ? Rien que l'idée d'y penser… Il se releva avant de se mettre à courir pour quitter la bibliothèque. Si il aurait eut la possibilité de crier, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait et avec force._

« Et bien… Quelque chose semble l'avoir choqué. Ce n'est quand même pas cette histoire. »

_Elle se releva à son tour, prenant le plateau avant de le déposer au sol. Un trou dimensionnel vint l'engloutir subitement alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. Si Erol voulait se mettre à courir pour lui échapper, aucun problème, ils allaient jouer tous les deux. Maintenant qu'Erol savait un peu plus au sujet de tout ça, il allait se montrer plus conciliant… Du moins, elle l'espérait car elle ne devait pas perdre plus de temps que ça : Huit ans… C'était déjà énorme. Elle passa une main dans sa mèche blanche. Elle quitta finalement la bibliothèque, demandant à l'une des servantes si elle n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon. Elle lui indiqua l'une des salles de repos, un endroit où étaient déposé une gigantesque télévision et divers fauteuils, canapés et autres objets pour se relaxer. Bon, bon, bon… C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas exactement et complètement le manoir mais elle savait pertinemment que plus il en apprenait, plus il aurait d'endroits pour se cacher. Il valait mieux alors empêcher au jeune garçon de découvrir de nouvelles pièces. Elle le retrouva finalement dans l'endroit que la servante lui avait dit. Il était assis sur un canapé, regardant la télévision éteinte. A force d'être enfermé dans une cage, il ne se rappelait plus de tout._

« Tu sais… Si tu voulais observer un documentaire ou alors quelques vidéos, j'en ai. Par contre… J'ai effacées celles où j'étais le protagoniste… sauf si tu avais envie de me voir toute nue en train de me donner du plaisir ? Cela peut te donner quelques idées. Ou alors tu as envie de parler d'autre chose ? Erol ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, restant les yeux fixés sur l'écran noir. Si il pouvait parler, il lui aurait dit clairement que cet écran noir lui permettait de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Est-ce que Danya avait été rejetée dans le passé ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle se montrait aussi… peu habillée ? Ou alors il y avait autre chose ? Enfin bon… Elle exagérait quand même mais elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise et il le savait bien. Mais… Sa tête toucha subitement quelque chose de doux et chaud._

« Erol, tu pourrais quand même faire un geste quand je t'adresse la parole. Tu la trouves comment ma poitrine ? Tu préfères le contact nu ? »

_Il se retourna pour la regarder, elle venait de lui mettre la tête dans son décolleté ! Elle était irrécupérable cette femme ! Il croisa les bras, fronçant le regard pour dire qu'il n'était pas content. Elle fit une petite mine triste avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Erol. Si tu dors encore avec moi ce soir… Je te raconterais pourquoi les humains purs sont très spéciaux et pourquoi je t'ai sauvé peut-être la vie. »

_Sauver la vie ? Pourrir plutôt ! Elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ?! Elle voulait encore dormir avec lui ? Après ce qu'elle avait fait ? D'un autre côté, elle savait des choses… Elle était un vrai puits de connaissances. Il l'observa avant d'hocher la tête d'un air positif. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à l'embrasser avec la langue mais il positionna sa main devant lui pour dire qu'il y avait néanmoins quelques conditions. Comme il ne savait pas écrire ou s'exprimer verbalement, ça allait être assez difficile._

« Tu veux bien dormir avec lui en échange de ça ? Mais seulement si… »

_Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, le jeune garçon se mettant devant elle en faisant un geste négatif de la main droite. Il retira son haut de couleur de rouge, apparaissant torse nue devant elle. Danya alla se lécher les lèvres avant de s'exclamer :_

« Tu veux que je dorme la poitrine à l'air ? Aucun problème ! Si tu veux, je peux le faire même maintenant ! »

_Elle passa une main dans son dos, dénouant peu à peu son corset, ses généreux mamelons prenant du volume au fur et à mesure que le corset ne les serrait plus. Il courut en sa direction, plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine de Danya en hochant la tête d'un air négatif et en lui criant dessus bien qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche._

« Tu ne veux pas ça ? Tu voudrais plutôt que je dorme avec mes habits ? Mais je n'en ai pas l'habitude et puis… Si je veux me caresser, je vais tremper mes sous-vêtements. Mais bon, si c'est pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort. »

_Hum ? Est-ce qu'elle lui mentait cette fois encore ? Ou alors, préparait-elle un mauvais coup ? Elle poussait des petits gémissements et il remarqua qu'il avait toujours ses deux mains sur ses seins. Il les retira tandis qu'elle remettait correctement son corset noir. Elle resta assise sur le canapé, l'invitant à venir se loger sur elle. Il refusa, se dirigeant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais elle lui dit :_

« Je vais dormir habillée avec moi alors que normalement, je dors nue d'habitude. Tu peux donc faire un effort, Erol. Aller, hop, hop ! »

_Si il ne venait pas sur elle, alors il n'allait pas avoir la suite de l'histoire… Hum… C'était si dur et si difficile. Elle visait ses points faibles, elle le connaissait aussi bien en une semaine ! Il prit une longue respiration avant de s'installer sur elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, la jeune femme disant d'une voix lente :_

« Alors pourquoi tu es si important ? Enfin, tu n'es pas important mais tu l'es. C'est assez complexe… Disons que depuis que les pokémons sont devenus des humains, ce sont elles qui gèrent ce monde. Et oui, ce sont les pokémons femelles devenues humanoïdes qui sont à la tête de notre monde. »

_Il la désigna de son doigt pour savoir si elle était aussi importante que les autres ou non. Elle le regarda avant de le serrer dans ses bras, lui logeant sa tête contre sa poitrine._

« Disons que moi-même, je suis assez spéciale mais je ne dirige pas une partie de ce monde. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? Le premier enfant métis est né et ainsi de suite… Disons qu'ici, il existe plusieurs catégories de personne : Il y a ceux qui sont des pokémons purs. Ils n'ont aucun gène humain en eux. Pourtant, ils sont quand même devenus des humanoïdes. Ensuite, il y a les métis, ce sont des personnes issues d'un humain et d'un pokémon pur. Après, il y a les semi-parfaits, des personnes nées d'un parent métis et d'un parent pokémon pur ou alors de deux parents métis. Cela peut aller jusqu'à ce que les gènes humains soient de plus en plus présents dans une personne mais tout ça est une question de probabilité et de chance. Dans ton cas précis, tu sembles être parfaitement humain ce qui veut dire que tu n'as aucune liaison avec un pokémon. Est-ce que tes parents étaient des humains purs ? »

_Il haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal. Des parents qui l'abandonnaient ne méritaient pas de rester dans sa mémoire. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Erol, lui disant :_

« Enfin cela m'étonnerait que ça soit le cas exactement mais tu sais, il existe tellement de personnes différentes, de gènes et autres que tu es peut-être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais voilà… Il y a un gros souci avec les humains… purs. Ils sont faibles, très faibles et cela, les autres… classes en profitent. Tu sais bien ce qu'est un couteau non ? C'est une arme… et il paraîtrait qu'en de nombreuses villes où on vend des personnes comme esclaves, il existe de nombreuses arènes et tournois où les pokémons purs et les différentes classes regardent avec délectation des humains se battre entre eux jusqu'à la mort… par la voie des armes. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Que si je n'étais pas venue t'acheter il y a une semaine, tu serais peut-être parti dans une arène en train de t'entretuer avec un garçon ou une fille ayant ton âge. Tu imagines une telle chose ? Ils ne savent pas utiliser les armes et c'est pareil pour toi. C'est vraiment affreux non ? Alors… Tu ne penses pas que j'ai fais le bon choix avec toi ? Est-ce que tu ne te plais pas avec moi ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, détournant ses yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. C'est vrai que peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré… C'est simplement que d'habitude, les personnes restaient plus souvent habillées que déshabillées. Dans le cas de Danya, ça pouvait être l'inverse, c'était peut-être un hobby ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se releva des jambes de la jeune femme, s'éloignant d'elle pour quitter la pièce. Elle le laissa partir, s'écroulant sur le canapé en poussant un profond soupir :_

« J'en ai peut-être dit un peu trop. Savoir que les humains sont considérés comme du bétail, ça ne doit pas lui faire plaisir… Ahhhh…J'ai fais une bêtise ! Je vais devoir me faire pardonner ce soir. Ou non. Il vaut mieux éviter de trop le brusquer encore une fois. »

_Le repas se déroula dans le silence, Danya ne parlant pas une seule fois pendant ce dernier. Ceci étonna les quelques cuisinières qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé mais elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne devaient rien demander. Même Erol semblait surpris par l'absence de réaction de la part de Danya et il termina son repas en s'inclinant devant les cuisinières pour les remercier. Il monta à l'étage, se dirigeant vers les chambres voisines de lui et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Il avait une promesse à respecter encore une fois. Il se mit en chemise de nuit avant de s'enfoncer dans le lit, attendant que Danya arrive. A elle de respecter aussi sa promesse._

« Déjà couché, Erol ? Tu es drôlement fatigué, évites de te faire du souci pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais aban… »

_Elle préféra se taire, se déshabillant complètement devant ses yeux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se disant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir sa promesse mais elle lui tournait le dos. Elle prit une paire de sous-vêtements rouges en soie qui moulait parfaitement ses seins généreux et son entrejambe. Est-ce qu'elle allait venir comme ça avec lui ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit mais dans un autre sens, elle était habillée. Finalement, elle opta pour une robe de chambre de même couleur et texture, la passant par-dessus le reste. Elle rentra dans son lit, lui tournant le dos tout en souhaitant :_

« Bonne nuit, Erol. Fais de beaux rêves et comme je l'ai dis… N'y pense plus. Je ne suis pas une femme qui considère les humains comme des objets. »

_Alors c'était quoi tous ces attouchements sexuels ? Ses paroles ? Elle n'était pas claire du tout ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter à quel point c'était … Et puis zut, elle était vraiment louche, c'était tout ! Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement quoi ! D'un côté, il avait envie de commettre un meurtre à cause de tout ce qu'elle faisait, montrait, disait… et d'un autre côté, elle était une remarquable professeur. C'était si affreux… Mais aujourd'hui, à part le début de matinée, il fallait se dire que ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire bonne nuit aussi mais il n'était pas capable de parler alors comment faire ? Si il ne faisait rien du tout, elle allait croire qu'il lui en voulait. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, plaçant ses deux mains sur le ventre de Danya avant de refermer ses yeux pour s'endormir._

_Il… Il venait de faire un geste envers elle ? Peut-être le premier après une semaine… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… que… qu'il l'appréciait ? Comme il n'avait que huit ans, elle savait que cela était assez difficile…mais au moins… avec lui… Avec un enfant de huit ans, tout allait se dérouler plus longuement. Cela faisait des années en plus à vivre avec une personne, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle déposa ses deux mains sur celles du jeune enfant, s'endormant à son tour._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un bon début

**Chapitre 7 : Un bon début**

_Une nouvelle semaine s'était déroulée et il gardait en mémoire tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Néanmoins, ils avaient évité de continuer à en parler. Enfin, il voulait en savoir plus mais bizarrement, il préférait ne le lui demander. Il l'avait l'impression de lui en être redevable et même si il se rappelait de cette petite nuit où elle avait été tranquille, le baiser fougueux qu'il avait reçu au réveil l'avait complètement tiré de ses rêveries._

« Erol ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? J'ai dis que nous allions attaquer les additions. Il faut que tu rattrapes tout ton retard accumulé. Même si c'est stupide et dévalorisant, nous allons faire par quelque chose de simple. Un plus un égal à ? »

_Elle lui avait déjà dit la réponse il y a quelques secondes mais il n'avait pas écouté. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de lui ayant une chemise blanche à boutons sur son corps avec par-dessus cette dernière une petite veste rouge sans manches. Elle avait aussi une jupe de couleur noire et des talons de même couleur._

« Erol, j'attend ta réponse. Alors, cette somme est égale à combien ? Si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse, je serais forcée de te punir. »

_Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire ?! Il avait trouvé ça intéressant au départ d'apprendre à écrire, compter et lire mais maintenant, après deux semaines, il en avait plus rien à faire. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à l'heure actuelle, c'était l'histoire de ce monde._

« Erol… Tu connais la réponse ? »

_Il haussa les épaules pour lui dire que non et elle prit une profonde respiration, sa poitrine se soulevant sous sa chemise blanche. Lentement, elle ouvrit le premier bouton du haut, puis le second avant de se pencher vers le jeune garçon. Arg ! Elle allait encore faire ça ! Il détestait quand tout était propice à faire un jeu érotique !_

« A chaque fois que tu donneras une mauvaise réponse, je serais contrainte de te motiver de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives parfaitement. A force, je serais autant habillée que le moment où je suis née. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Peut-être que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

_Maintenant, il voyait déjà la naissance de ses seins avec ce décolleté… Elle avait opté pour un soutien-gorge blanc ! Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il se leva de sa chaise, se mettant à courir pour quitter la bibliothèque mais à sa grande et malheureuse surprise… La porte était fermée à clé ! Danya sifflota, jouant avec un objet métallique en l'envoyant dans les airs. Elle demanda d'un air amusé :_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller, Erol ? Cette fois-ci, tu ne t'échapperas pas. Je veux un homme qui veuille apprendre… TOUT. Je vais donc devoir t'y obliger. »

_Non… Non ! Elle devenait maligne avec le temps ! Elle apprenait à trop le connaître ! Elle le regarda d'un air pervers, lui tendant la main droite avec la clé. Quoi ? Il pouvait la prendre ? Ah, et bien… Ce n'était pas de refus ! Il approcha sa main gauche pour récupérer la clé mais à son grand désarroi, elle recula la main, lui remontrant la clé avant de la déposer… dans le creux de sa poitrine ! Il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Tu peux venir la chercher si tu le désires. »

_Elle se mit à genoux, soulevant sa poitrine à l'aide son bras pour lui montrer ses deux généreux seins avec le décolleté qui allait avec. Elle… Elle… devenait de plus en plus machiavélique avec le temps ! Elle savait bien que JAMAIS il n'oserait faire une telle chose ! La mort dans l'âme, il alla se rasseoir devant le sourire ravi de Danya. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Elle voulait jouer avec ça ? Il allait retenir ce qu'elle venait de faire et bien le noter dans sa tête ! Il croisa les bras, faisant une mine boudeuse._

« Bon… Nous pouvons donc reprendre si j'ai bien compris. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as décidé de te mettre à travers correctement. Si tu es gentil et que tu apprends bien tes leçons, j'éviterais peut-être de venir te rejoindre durant la nuit ce soir… ou alors tu préfères que je vienne ? Tu prends peut-être goût à mes baisers ? »

_Il tira la langue pour dire qu'il détestait ça. Elle rigola longuement, se remettant devant lui. Ils allaient continuer avec les chiffres et ensuite commencer à faire des phrases en écriture. Il y avait aussi la conjugaison, la grammaire, l'orthographe, tellement de choses… Si il y avait bien une unique chose qui lui plaisait chez Danya, c'était sa voix lorsqu'elle était sérieuse. C'était un petit délice auditif qui montrait à quel point elle pouvait être remarquable si elle n'avait pas ce comportement affreux à côté._

« Et bien, j'espère que pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien compris, Erol. Regarde moi dans les yeux et hoche la tête. »

_Comment pouvait-il la regarder dans les yeux avec ses imposantes protubérances mammaires devant lui ?! Il avait loupé plusieurs questions et elle se retrouvait avec sa veste rouge sans manche, son sein droit sorti de son soutien-gorge blanc et sa jupe remontée à un niveau tel qu'il lui était possible de voir une culotte blanche légèrement mouillée ! C'était un mauvais moment à passer ! Il la regarda subitement dans les yeux, hochant la tête de haut en bas pour dire qu'il avait bien compris avant de se diriger vers la porte._

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Ce n'est pas encore terminé. »

_COMMENT ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils avaient terminé, elle l'avait elle-même dit ! Il se retourna avec désespoir et il eut un petit soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle s'était rhabillée correctement, la clé dans sa main droite._

« Nous allons maintenant dans les jardins. Et oui… Tu te demandes ce que nous allons faire ? Et bien, tu veux bien me suivre ? »

_Non, il ne voulait pas la suivre mais il était sûr qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas la décider de choisir ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler ? Il lui dirait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien… Si il apprenait à écrire correctement, il allait lui faire une sacrée lettre, une lettre où il allait tout lui dire ! Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il l'accompagna dans les jardins, repensant à cette idée merveilleuse qui venait de germer dans sa tête. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un coin herbeux et complètement vide de fleurs. Le coin se trouvait juste à côté de la magnifique demeure de Danya et elle claqua des doigts. Il sursauta sur le coup, regardant tout autour de lui. Elle avait gardé sa tenue et son chignon de cheveux blancs._

« Nous allons nous entraîner au maniement des armes. Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose et on ne va pas se blesser. Je ne penserais jamais à ne faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure. Regarde ça. »

_Elle fit apparaître subitement une petite lame noire dans sa main, une lame faite entièrement d'ombre. Comment… faisait-elle ?!Ah oui ! En y réfléchissant, c'était une pokémon. Et si il s'imaginait qu'elle n'était que l'une de ces créatures des fois vraiment répugnantes ? C'est vrai… En se disant qu'elle ressemblait à ce ver avec son gros nez violet, il pouvait éviter de se faire du mal visuellement._

« Je vais en faire apparaître une autre et nous allons commencer par quelques coups dont tu devras te protéger. »

_Mais… Pourquoi devait-il apprendre à se battre ? Est-ce… qu'elle comptait l'abandonner en premier ? Ou alors l'emmener dans une arène pour le faire livrer un combat à mort ? Peut-être qu'il avait été trop mesquin avec elle ? Trop méchant ? C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais mené la vie facile mais quand même…_

« Attrape donc Erol… et PARE ! »

_Hein ?! Il réceptionna la lame faite d'ombre dans sa main droite, la positionnant rapidement devant son visage. Des petits éclats noirs se firent voir devant lui en moins de deux secondes, la lame de l'épée de Danya venant frapper la sienne._

« Bien… Bien… Tu réagis vite mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Erol ! »

_Elle était folle ou quoi ?! Il n'avait jamais vu ces flammes dans ses yeux bleus ! Elle débordait d'un instinct combatif qu'il tremblait de peur en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Elle courait vers lui, détachant ses longs cheveux blancs de sa main libre en éclatant de rire. Une seconde fois, les deux lames se percutèrent, Erol reculant sous le coup. Elle n'y allait pas de main-morte ! C'était ça un entraînement ?!_

Il devait devenir plus fort, bien plus fort si elle voulait le voir grandir un jour ! Elle ne recommencera pas la même bêtise qu'auparavant ! Cette fois-ci, elle prévoyait tout à l'avance ! L'un de ces coups fendit l'air à toute allure, la lame se rapprochant dangereusement du coup d'Erol, s'y arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

« Erol, tu serais déjà mort si tu avais été envoyé en arène. »

_Mais il n'avait rien à faire de l'arène ! Il n'était pas fait pour se battre de toute façon ! Il jeta au sol la lame, plus apeuré par la situation qu'énervé par cette dernière. Il s'éloigna de Danya, la jeune femme venant reprendre la lame avant de dire :_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? Je n'ai pas terminé. »

_Il lui tira la langue d'un air provocateur pour dire qu'il en avait rien à faire, continuant de s'éloigner. Hum… Il prenait un peu trop de libertés avec celle qui l'avait acheté. Il oubliait clairement une chose : Dès l'instant où il était sorti de cette cage, il lui appartenait. Elle disparut lentement dans le sol, ressortant pour se retrouver en face d'Erol._

« Tu reprends cette arme. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif et il se retrouva subitement aplati sur le sol par une force invisible. Il n'arrivait même pas à relever la tête, seule la voix de Danya se faisant entendre, bien plus froide que d'habitude :_

« Je t'ai dit quelque chose, Erol. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

_Puis la force mentale disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Danya le releva avec tendresse, lui tendant l'épée faite d'ombre. Il n'avait pas rêvé… C'était bien elle hein ? Il ne se trompait pas. Ou alors… Il préférait ne pas la contredire. Il prit la lame, continuant de regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs._

« J'ai une tache sur mon habit ? Sur mon visage ? Ou alors, tu me trouves de plus en plus belle ? Peut-être que tu es enfin sous le charme. Si tu veux, nous pourrons prendre à nouveau un bain ensemble, toi et moi, ce soir. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il restait encore sous le choc de cette force mentale. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle autant de pouvoirs pour ne les utiliser que trop rarement ? Elle pourrait faire tellement de choses avec ces derniers ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle restait sage et bien tranquille donc il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver MAIS… il ne devait pas pour autant lui obéir aveuglement._

« Ahhhh ! Dieu que ça fait du bien ! N'est-ce pas, Erol ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, mille pensées dans la tête. Apprendre à écrire pour faire une lettre des plus horribles verbalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au final. Et puis… Avec cet entraînement, il était tout en sueur et il venait à peine d'apprendre la garde mais Danya savait tellement bien se battre que c'en était effrayant._

« Erol. Aujourd'hui, tu as été complètement absent ! Que ça soit pour les études ou alors pour ton premier entraînement. Tu dors mal ? Peut-être que tu aimerais que je dorme avec toi tout le temps ? Tu pourrais faire un petit geste quoi. »

_Il sursauta à nouveau, sentant les morceaux de chair doux contre son dos. Il se retourna pour avoir en face de lui la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il était occupé à… à quoi ? Il avait tellement à faire ! Elle se releva dans la baignoire gigantesque, lui montrant sa vulve devant les yeux du jeune garçon. Elle avait une petite toison blanche tout autour et son petit bouton d'amour ne demandait qu'à être touché :_

« Peut-être que tu voudrais en profiter un peu ? Si tu en as envie, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi. »

_MAIS ZUT ! Elle s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ?! Il était rouge de gêne, donnant un coup dans l'eau pour l'asperger. Elle rigola en recevant l'eau sur ses jambes et son sexe. Elle alla s'asseoir à nouveau dans l'eau, se mettant à arroser le jeune garçon, celui-ci faisant de même. Si elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir ! Dans ce domaine, il pouvait bien la battre au moins ! Il lui projetait toute l'eau possible sur le visage et sur les seins pour la faire reculer mais elle s'avança subitement, allant l'embrasser en logeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il retira sa bouche, la regardant avec irritation. Elle l'énervait vraiment à faire ça !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des progrès

**Chapitre 8 : Des progrès**

« Et bien… Danya, quelque chose semble te contrarier. »

« Meline ? Je me demandais… Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Erol se plait ici ou non ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Venez donc vous installer devant moi et dites moi tout ce qui se passe. Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs hocha la tête en silence, prenant un fauteuil avant de s'installer en face d'une personne. Elles étaient seules dans cette chambre, une chambre réservée spécialement à cette personne… L'aînée ou plutôt la doyenne de ses servantes. Le visage tiré par les rides, un sourire sur les lèvres, la personne semblait si vieille et pourtant… Elle avait ses cheveux roses bouclées et portait l'habituelle tenue des servantes. Néanmoins, elle avait les yeux fermés._

« Alors bon… Erol… C'est le petit garçon dont mes petites filles parlent si souvent ? Comme tu le sais bien, j'ouvre mes yeux si rarement… et je sors de cette chambre encore moins. Tu as été si gentille bien que je ne le mérite pas… »

« Je le fais habituellement pour toutes celles qui veillent sur moi pendant… mes pertes. »

« Quel âge a cet enfant ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très jeune. Tu n'as pas envie de le perdre trop tôt ? C'est cela ? »

« Disons qu'à force de… les perdre, je commence à ne plus vraiment y penser. Peut-être que je ne serais plus capable réellement… »

« Allons, allons… Depuis quand tu te fais du souci ? »

_La vieille femme aux cheveux roses prit délicatement les mains de Danya dans les siennes, les posant sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration, cherchant une réponse à donner à Meline. Finalement, elle lui dit :_

« Erol est âgé de huit ans environ. Avec lui, je peux espérer passer une vingtaine ou une trentaine d'années tout au plus… et encore si il vit jusque là. Mais après… C'est difficile… Vraiment très difficile et puis… Au final, aucun ne m'appréciait réellement. »

« Et pourtant, Dieu sait que tu donnais ton maximum n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cette femme profitait toujours de leurs points faibles et ensuite… Est-ce que je devrais relâcher Erol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Avant que je ne m'attache à lui ? »

« Cela fait combien de temps ? Environ un mois n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas déjà trop tard pour penser à une telle chose ? »

« Peut-être… Il est quand même assez distant, c'est pour ça que je te demandais si je devais faire une telle chose. Pourtant… Il apprend mais il n'apprend pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait exactement mais il s'éloigne puis il revient. Il semble intéressé par moi mais des fois, il semble dégoûté par mon corps. »

« Hahaha… Keukeu ! Je ne devrais pas rire… comme ça. Emmène moi donc ce jeune garçon, nous allons lui poser quelques questions. »

_Si c'était ce que la doyenne des servantes voulait, elle pouvait bien accéder à une telle demande. En plus, elle était là depuis tellement longtemps… qu'elle connaissait tout de ses débâcles. Elle quitta la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes puis revint avec Erol. Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi il était là mais son regard se posa sur la vieille femme._

Elle était vieille cette personne… Très vieille…Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Toute seule ? Sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'une vieille personne : Rocking-chair et autres meubles anciens étant présents à l'intérieur. Est-ce… que cette dame était la grand-mère de Danya ? Non… Ce n'était pas ça. Cette grand-mère ressemblait… aux servantes ! Ca devait être la grand-mère d'Irei et des autres personnes ! Mais pourquoi Danya voulait-elle qu'il la voie ?

« Meline… Il n'arrive pas à parler. Le médecin m'a signalé que c'était psychologique. Je me demande si un jour, il arrivera à parler. »

_Danya était étrangement calme et réservée alors que la vieille femme souriait. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvraient avec difficulté, montrant deux yeux gris. Il fit un petit pas en arrière, intimidé par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas tant la prestance de Meline qui le faisait reculer mais plutôt ses yeux chaleureux…_

« Et bien… Tu es donc Erol ? Tu es très jeune. Connais-tu ton âge ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me le montrer avec tes doigts ? »

_Bon… Il n'allait pas refuser une telle chose quand même. Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts jusqu'au chiffre huit, lui montrant ses deux mains ouvertes mais avec le pouce posé sur la paume. Quatre plus quatre étaient égal à huit donc il avait raison. Danya alla applaudir le jeune garçon, venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour le féliciter mais il la repoussa. Lorsqu'il vit que Meline était là, il baissa la tête, rougissant un peu._

« Et bien… Pourtant, c'est la bonne réponse. Et Danya veut te récompenser. Pourquoi refuse-tu une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas gentille avec toi ? »

_Ce n'était ça ! Simplement… Elle allait beaucoup plus loin d'habitude ! Peut-être que la présence de Meline ici gênait un peu Danya ? Oh… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais bon, après un mois passé ici, il connaissait maintenant les additions, soustractions et ils attaquaient même les multiplications ! En ce qui concernait l'écriture, ils attaquaient la conjugaison des verbes au présent et au passé simple. Quand aux armes… Il arrivait à tenir le coup face à elle… du moins à compenser les coups qu'il recevait. Elle y allait doucement pourtant et il avait évité de refuser tout ce qu'elle lui demandait sauf les trucs pervers avec la baignoire, dans la chambre et ailleurs._

« Il réfléchit beaucoup trop pour un enfant de son âge. »

« Comment cela, Meline ? »

« Tu ne vois pas son regard froncé et perdu ? C'est un rêveur… Il s'imagine mille choses dans sa tête. Ce jeune garçon ne fait que penser, penser et penser. Si un jour, il prend la parole, fais attention Danya, il serait capable de te tenir la conversation. »

« Hahaha. C'est vrai qu'en un mois, il a fait des progrès énormes et je suis vraiment très fière de lui. Je lui fais vraiment confiance pour son avenir. Peut-être qu'il… »

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça devant lui. Attend qu'il soit plus grand… et sois patiente. Un jour, ton attente sera récompensée. Erol ? Erol ? Mon petit ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? La vieille femme voulait lui parler ? Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis un mois. Sans se préoccuper de Danya, il s'approcha de Meline, attendant de voir ce que lui voulait la vieille femme. Les yeux gris de la vieille femme se posèrent sur Danya :_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seule avec cet enfant ? J'ai à lui parler. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Sois gentille s'il te plaît. »

_Qu'est-ce que Meline voulait exactement au jeune garçon ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir mais elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées de la vieille femme. Elle ferma les yeux avant de se retourner, quittant la pièce en laissant seuls Erol et Meline. Le jeune garçon avait un grand sourire : Cette vieille femme avait plus d'emprise sur Danya qu'il ne le pensait._

« Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer…. Jeune Erol. »

_Oups ! Il sembla légèrement confus, baissant la tête en rougissant comme l'enfant qu'il était. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Comme il ne pouvait pas parler et que la vieille femme semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer, il se demandait même ce qu'il faisait ici. Peut-être devait-il partir ?_

« Est-ce que tu aimes bien Danya ? »

_Hein ? SURTOUT PAS ! Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, tentant de lui faire la conversation comme si il parlait avec ses lèvres. Il s'était mis à bouger dans tous les sens avec ses mains, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant avec vélocité. Il tentait de lui expliquer à quel point il n'aimait pas Danya. Toujours à se trimballer en petite tenue devant lui, toujours à lui proposer des choses horribles, toujours à faire ses petits jeux où elle se dénudait. Vraiment, il ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout même !_

« Je vois… Je vois… Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle fait cela ? »

_Hein ? Que, quoi ? Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait alors qu'il ne savait pas parler ? Il regarda Meline d'un air confus : Tout ce qu'il avait dit à la vieille femme allait être répété à Danya et si la jeune femme redevenait comme… auparavant ou lors des séances d'entraînement… Il trembla de peur rien qu'à l'idée de recevoir une nouvelle punition. Il se rétracta, reprenant la discussion sans parler. Il expliquait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas que des défauts mais aussi des qualités. Elle savait très bien expliquer, elle était un bon professeur et elle savait très bien se battre._

« Tu ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle ? Elle est assez fragile en effet. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis ici, jeune Erol ? Environ trois cent cinquante années. Je suis là depuis l'âge de cinquante années terrestres. J'en ai vu des choses… »

_Ca fait beaucoup d'années ça… Il avait appris les centaines il y a quelques jours et il savait que c'était un grand nombre. La vieille femme était donc vraiment aussi âgée que ça ? Il exprimait de la sympathie envers elle, elle semblait être capable de le comprendre et de le connaître, il était heureux de cette façon._

« Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant. Mais fais attention à Danya, surveille la d'accord ? Elle est bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. »

_Elle ? Fragile ? Et puis quoi encore. Il haussa les épaules, remerciant la vieille femme en tentant de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Quittant la chambre, il remarqua Danya qui marchait en faisant les cent pas à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le souleva subitement, le collant contre elle avant de dire :_

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas raconté n'importe quoi hein ? Elle se fait un peu trop vieille et elle n'a plus toute sa tête mais… Elle est l'une des personnes les plus importantes ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu peux me l'écrire ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour signaler qu'il resterait muet comme une tombe. Elle poussa un petit râle de colère et de désespoir, rougissant en se demandant ce qu'avait dit Meline au jeune garçon. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de choses vraiment trop personnelles et importantes. _

« Dis moi tout ce que tu veux, Erol mais s'il te plaît, en échange, raconte moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Je veux savoir ! Tu n'as pas l'âge pour apprendre de ces choses ! »

_Elle l'implorait presque. C'était drôle comme situation. Il leva un doigt, lui montrant qu'il voulait quitter d'abord ses bras. Ensuite, il lui demanda de ne plus venir l'importuner dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne voulait plus du tout de gestes indélicats de sa part envers lui. Plus il tentait de lui expliquer, plus elle devenait blême. C'était presque si il lui demandait d'aller vivre ailleurs. Mais si… Meline continuait de lui raconter tout ça, il allait se faire de fausses idées sur elle… Elle n'avait pas le choix._

« D'ac… D'accord. Mais tu veux quand même continuer les cours ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement avec un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit bien que le sien semblait plus triste. Dire qu'il était en train de la manipuler aussi habilement. Cette vieille femme était vraiment très importante. Il allait bien rire dorénavant. C'était à lui d'en faire baver à Danya. Elle n'allait plus rien faire de mauvais envers lui !_

« Tu veux continuer à apprendre ? Je… Nous pouvons aller à la bibliothèque. Il n'est que quatorze heures. Nous pourrions te donner quelques livres. »

_Hum… Oui… Ca allait vraiment être une super chose que de pouvoir manipuler Danya qui croyait que Meline lui racontait tout à son sujet. La jeune femme était presque désespérée et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ca changeait complètement la donne maintenant !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Contre manipulation

**Chapitre 9 : Contre manipulation**

« Erol, tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose pour tes deux premiers mois ici ? Tu commences à t'y habituer à cette vie non ? »

_Oh que oui… Il commençait à apprécier cette vie, surtout depuis un mois ! Elle n'avait plus rien fait envers lui depuis tout ce temps, depuis la première fois où il avait parlé avec Meline. Le pire pour elle, c'était le fait qu'il retournait voir la vieille femme et que cette dernière semblait lui dévoiler tout. Le sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Erol ne lui plaisait guère. Lorsqu'elle parlait à Meline, la vieille femme ne lui répondait pas quand elle posait ses questions. Les deux là… Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû les placer ensemble._

« Erol ? Tu sais… Tu progresses vraiment bien. Je suis fière de toi. »

_Elle s'était mise à genoux pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras mais le regard qu'il lui lançait montrait qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Elle baissa ses yeux bleus, se relevant en se disant que le jeune garçon devenait franchement désagréable… ou distant. Il ne lui montrait aucun signe d'affection ou autre. Il écoutait en cours, il combattait avec ferveur mais à côté… Il n'y avait rien du tout._

« Erol ? Tu ne devrais plus aller voir Mel… D'accord, d'accord. Je n'ai rien dit. »

_Il s'éloigna en courant, retournant dans la chambre de la vieille femme. Vraiment… Pourquoi Meline avait voulu le voir si c'était pour lui faire autant de mal ? La vieille femme n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ou alors… peut-être que… Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Meline quand Erol serait couché. La nuit passa et elle se releva dans sa robe de chambre en soie rouge. Lentement, elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Erol, observant le jeune garçon qui dormait dans son lit._

« Huit ans… C'était peut-être vraiment trop jeune. Les enfants peuvent être si cruels. Si tu sais tout, tu devrais… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, quittant la chambre. Il était aux environs de trois heures du matin mais elle savait pertinemment que Meline ne dormait pas. La vieille femme avait du sang de Melodelfe en elle et à la belle époque, elle observait la lune dans le ciel à travers les vitres de sa fenêtre… comme ce soir._

« Je suis peut-être vieille… mais pas aveugle, Danya. Tu peux venir au lieu de rester plantée là devant la porte. Tu es encore plus triste de jour en jour. »

« Meline… S'il te plaît… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Erol devient de pire en pire chaque jour. Pourtant, il continue de m'écouter lors des cours et lors de l'entraînement mais à côté… Plus rien… On dirait presque que je suis une inconnue pour lui ! »

« Tu es trop gentille avec ceux que tu veux garder mais tu sais bien… que la roue du Temps tourne pour eux. Il grandit, il mûrit, il vieillit… »

« Mais je veux simplement que ça soit maintenant et pas trop tard. Et avec ce que tu lui dis… J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour me rendre la vie infernale. »

« Mais et toi ? Tu ne trouves pas que faire autant de gestes de ce genre, c'est l'intimider un peu trop ? Je sais que tu veux le garder mais… Il faut prendre son temps. »

« MAIS JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, Danya. Je sais très bien ce que tu as vécu mais…Un jour, tu pourras vivre normalement… »

« Erol sera le dernier. Si je n'arrive pas à arrêter ça avec lui, alors je ne veux plus me réveiller. J'en ai assez souffert après tout ça. »

« Allons bon… Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai annoncé au jeune garçon. Je lui ai tout simplement dit que tu étais une jeune femme très fragile et qu'il fallait prendre soin de toi. »

« Mais mais… Pourquoi alors ? »

_Meline n'était pas du genre à lui mentir, elle savait bien qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Alors pourquoi Erol revenait la voir chaque jour ? Elle observa la vieille femme de ses yeux bleus, attendant une réponse de sa part._

« Il vient simplement m'annoncer ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Tu sais que j'arrive à lire sur les lèvres. Et bien… Je devrais t'apprendre à faire de même. Tu verrais que le jeune garçon n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Tu es heureuse maintenant ? »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois, Meline ! Je vais aller le voir tout de suite ! »

« Ne commet pas de bêtises… Il n'a que huit ans et si il s'est trouvé dans une cage en tant qu'esclave, il n'a pas eut une vie facile. Un geste trop brusque peut causer bien plus de peine que tu ne le crois. »

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, je sais exactement ce que je veux. »

_Elle prit les deux mains de la vieille femme, les baisant avec tendresse alors qu'elle se relevait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Erol ne savait donc rien à son sujet. Il venait simplement discuter avec la vieille femme de tout et de rien. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ! Comme il dormait dans son lit, elle allait lui donner une bien agréable surprise._

« Danya… Tu vas commettre une bêtise. »

« Sincèrement, non ! Mais je crois que moi et Erol, nous allons devoir parler de quelques petites choses qui ont leurs importances. »

« Erol a huit ans… Seulement huit ans. Je me répète à cause de mon grand âge mais il n'est pas prêt pour ce que tu penses. »

« Il ne prendra pas les devants contrairement aux autres. »

« Car il ne comprend pas que ce que tu fais est des marques d'affection même si au fil des années, tu as perdu un peu le nord. »

« Bonne nuit, Meline. »

_La discussion fut close et elle quitta la chambre avant de trop parler. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle voulait plutôt aller du côté d'Erol. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune garçon, allant à l'intérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, elle retira sa robe de chambre rouge en soie puis les sous-vêtements noirs qu'elle portait dessous. Elle passa un doigt le long de son vagin, voyant que celui-ci était trempé._

« Erol, il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

_Pendant qu'il dormait, elle alla coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, mettant sa langue dans sa bouche alors que le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?! Il était tard dans la nuit ! Elle n'avait que ça à faire ou quoi ?! Il la repoussa avec violence mais elle alla se coller contre lui, commençant à le déshabiller._

« Tu es un petit plaisantin, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Plaisantin ? Il ne plaisantait pas ! Il tentait de s'échapper mais elle lui bloquait les deux mains, s'asseyant sur son ventre. Elle frottait sa vulve contre lui, laissant un filet de liquide dégoulinant sur le ventre d'Erol. Elle était nue… complètement nue sur lui ! Et vu ses réactions et son regard fiévreux, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Elle venait de baisser son pyjama, le mettant nu à son tour._

« Vraiment… Tu voulais jouer avec moi depuis tout ce temps. Tu sais que cela fait un mois que toi et moi, nous n'avons rien eut comme petit moment intime ? Regarde à quel point je suis excitée par toi. »

_Sa main droite prenait son clitoris entre deux doigts, montrant le bouton de chair à la vu du jeune garçon qui fermait ses yeux instantanément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ?! Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé en la laissant seule pendant un mois ?! En évitant toutes ces choses avec elle ?! Il l'avait peut-être rendue furieuse !_

« Tu t'es moqué de moi pendant tout un mois. Tu savais que je brûlais de désir, que j'avais besoin de te sentir tout contre moi. Embrasse moi ! »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de refuser de toute façon. Plaquant ses seins aux tétons tendus de désir, elle alla l'embrasser à nouveau, prenant son visage à deux mains alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter. Elle aussi était en pleurs mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Elle continuait le baiser, le caressant sur la totalité de son petit corps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait falloir attendre quelques années pour être parfaitement comblée mais en attendant, elle allait profiter du jeune garçon complètement._

« Erol. Regarde moi ! Je vais te donner un petit cours ! Regarde moi Erol ! Je vais te montrer les mouvements et ensuite, tu feras de même ! »

_Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne devait pas. Si il faisait ça, il allait le regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il entendait ses petits feulements de plaisir, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'était quand même pas en train de… Il devait voir ce qui se passait ! Mais mais… Puis zut ! Il allait faire regretter à cette femme d'être née ! Rapidement, ses yeux s'ouvraient et le spectacle lui extirpa un rictus de dégoût._

_Elle était là… sur lui… sa main gauche posée sur son sein droit qu'elle malaxait avec extase. Elle jouait avec le téton, le pinçant entre deux doigts tandis que son autre main faisait rentrer son index en elle. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus, ivres de bonheur. Il était là… au-dessous d'elle et il l'observait ! C'était à elle de lui donner le maximum ! Elle retira son doigt, recouvert d'une substance liquide. Elle le passa sur les lèvres d'Erol en murmurant :_

« Goûte donc à ça… C'est mon nectar… Il n'est pas encore purifié par le tien mais un jour… Un jour, tu pourras t'abreuver… et tu seras finalement un homme. Regarde donc à l'intérieur…Regarde bien. »

_Elle avait arrêté de se caresser le sein droit, ouvrant avec deux doigts son vagin pour lui montrer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir avant plusieurs années. Il était complètement en larmes mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il n'était pas heureux… loin de là. Avec sa main disponible, elle se caressait les lèvres vaginales, lui expliquant les endroits qu'elle aimait parcourir et flatter de ses doigts._

« Ne sois pas en pleurs… Moi aussi, je suis si heureuse… Je pensais que tu me détestais mais tu voulais simplement… me montrer à quel point tu m'aimais. A ton tour, je vais te guider. Avec tes petits doigts, tu pourras aller plus loin. »

_Non ! Tout ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il tentait de se débattre, voulant crier mais n'y arrivant pas. Il tremblait de tout son corps, alors qu'elle lui prenait sa main droite. Elle suçota chacun de ses doigts avant de les faire rentrer un par un en elle. Elle haletait de bonheur, lui disant à quel point il était doué alors qu'il ne faisait rien. En fait, il voulait retirer ses doigts mais comme elle lui maintenait le bras, elle l'en empêchait et ses doigts bougeaient à l'intérieur._

« Ohhh oui… Oh… Ahhhh… Ahhh… Erol ! Tu… Tu es un expert ! Comment… Comment fais-tu ? Ahhhhh ! »

_Elle poussa un long cri, étant proche de l'orgasme. Sa poigne était moins forte, il retira sa main dégoulinante de cyprine. Il la regarda avec effarement, réunissant ses deux mains en les rapprochant de son visage. Non ! Elle n'allait plus rien faire ! Il ne la laisserait pas reprendre ses mains ! Elle s'écroula à ses côtés, venant lui caresser le dos avec affection, mordillant son oreille. Elle alla coller ses seins contre son dos, lui murmurant :_

« Pour une première fois… rien qu'avec tes doigts… J'y étais presque. Tu es parfait, Erol. Rien qu'à huit ans… Tu es déjà capable de faire une telle chose. Je t'aime déjà. »

_L'aimer ? L'aimer ?! Ce n'était pas de l'amour ça ! C'était de la perversion et de la débauche ! Elle se foutait de sa gueule ! Elle s'endormie contre lui mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer ses yeux. Il gardait cette main ternie par le liquide vaginal de Danya. Elle… Elle… n'avait pas hésité un instant. Il n'aurait pas du la repousser pendant un mois ! Elle était devenue complètement folle… mais mais… elle avait… fait une telle chose !_

« Petit… Petit Erol contre moi. »

_Elle parlait dans son sommeil, venant l'enlacer. Il n'avait même plus le courage de la repousser, qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait… Son enfance venait de se briser comme du verre. Elle… Elle allait le regretter à jamais… Cette femme… Danya devait disparaître._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Assassinat

**Chapitre 10 : Assassinat**

« Erol, tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine… Viens dans mes bras… »

_Elle le gardait contre elle, leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. La jeune femme embrassait le dos d'Erol tandis que lui regardait sa main avec la cyprine séchée tout autour. Cela ressemblait à de vilaines croûtes blanches._

« C'était merveilleux… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre aussi longtemps. Tu resteras avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Erol ? »

_Il ne fit aucun geste, il ne tentait même pas de s'échapper. Il avait la tête ailleurs mais elle prit son absence de réaction comme un acquiescement à ses paroles. Elle caressait le dos du jeune garçon avec sa poitrine, les deux tétons venant se durcir à nouveau. Elle se releva, se montrant nue devant lui tout en le regardant. Elle reprit ses sous-vêtements et sa robe de chambre, les mettant sur son corps tandis qu'il faisait de même avec sa chemise de nuit._

« Je vais me laver un peu. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

_Encore une fois, il ne lui répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans la vague. Il tendit seulement sa main avec laquelle elle avait fait de telles choses hier… Elle la prit, rigolant toute seule en marchant dans les couloirs avec le jeune garçon. Les servantes se tournaient vers eux, certaines remarquant le grand sourire de Danya, d'autres la petite mine d'Erol._

_Laver… Doucher… Bain…Elle ne faisait rien dans le bain, aucun attouchement sexuel, aucune perversité… Hier, elle avait été comblée par la main du jeune garçon mais lui se sentait sale… et terni. Elle frottait son dos avec tendresse, lui demandant de faire de même après quelques minutes._

« Erol ? Erol ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

_Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il restait plongé dans son subconscient. Elle poussa un petit soupir, se nettoyant elle-même. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas se porter au mieux de sa forme, elle demanda aux cuisinières de préparer de quoi revigorer le jeune garçon ! De son côté, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Meline pour lui parler au sujet d'Erol. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son front. Il leva son regard pour voir Irei, elle… Elle était gentille…non ?_

« Et bien… Tu en fais une petite mine. Tu as de la fièvre ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas… Il ne se sentait pas le courage de retranscrire ce qu'il avait vécu, que ça soit par des gestes, par des écrits ou par des paroles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer de toute façon. Elle tenta de lui faire la conversation mais il commençait à manger sans rien faire d'autre. Danya arriva quelques minutes plus tard, remerciant les servantes pour ce repas tout en annonçant à Erol qu'aujourd'hui, si il le désirait, il pouvait oublier les cours. Ses yeux se relevèrent de son assiette pour se poser sur Danya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait par là ? Elle lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient un peu se balader dans les jardins. Ca lui ferait du bien de souffler un peu. Depuis deux mois, ils étudiaient sans arrêt et avec tout ça, le jeune garçon allait être trop fatigué. C'était une tentative de pardon ?_

« En plus, il fait un temps merveilleux ! Qu'en penses-tu, Erol ? Il ne fait pas beau ? Viens donc, on va s'asseoir dans l'herbe. »

_Elle lui prenait la main, portant une magnifique robe blanche à tournure. Elle était vraiment belle dans cette tenue mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était lui-même habillé d'une tenue à queue-de-pie noire. Ils firent quelques minutes de marche, la jeune femme s'installant dans l'herbe, Erol faisant de même._

« Vraiment… Ce soir… Est-ce que tu veux dormir encore avec moi ? Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure, on pourra s'aimer complètement tous les deux. Tu en penses quoi ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il faut déjà penser à dormir l'un contre l'autre très tôt. »

_Il n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça. Il se coucha sur l'herbe, regardant le ciel bleu… et les nuages. Il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis pour les études aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il avait les bases de l'éducation. Il n'était pas un génie ou un gamin érudit mais il rattrapait peu à peu tout son retard. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, lui prenant sa main droite._

« Erol… Tu sais que même après deux mois, je tiens énormément à toi ? Encore plus qu'avec les autres… Toi… Je vais tout faire pour que tu deviennes un homme d'exception. Personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi et je te défendrais. Je suis certaine que toi, tu ne commettras pas de bêtises. Tu es un humain pur… Un bon humain… »

_Et elle ? Elle était quoi ? Une pokémon ? Une mauvaise pokémon ? Il préférait ne rien dire… Rien dire du tout. L'après-midi se passa lentement, très lentement et elle posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune garçon. Il n'avait que huit ans mais c'était à se demander si il n'en paraissait pas deux fois plus avec ce genre d'actes de la part de Danya._

_La soirée se déroula tranquillement et il mangea avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il avait une petite idée en tête mais pour ça… Il allait devoir attendre la nuit. Il se leva de table, expliquant par des gestes qu'il allait déjà se coucher après le repas. Il quitta la salle à manger, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Danya l'avait laissé partir sans aucun problème._

« Oh ! Mais c'est le petit Erol. Tu as bien mangé ? Comment était le repas ? »

_Il expliqua qu'il avait aimé le repas et que tout était parfait. Il octroya même un petit sourire aux cuisinières, celles-ci se remettant aux fourneaux. Après son repas et celui de Danya, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait celui des servantes. Il observa les nombreuses femmes, elles étaient bien une dizaine mais chacune était occupée… Un couteau de cuisine… Il en avait un devant ses yeux… Mais si il faisait ça… Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il approcha sa main du couteau de cuisine :_

« Mais que fais-tu ? Attention ! C'est dangereux ! »

_Ah ! Il venait de se faire repérer ! Il tenta de s'expliquer, prenant le couteau de cuisine avant de se diriger vers l'un des lavabos pour le nettoyer. Il voulait les aider à nettoyer les assiettes et le reste ? Quel garçon très gentil ! Il leur fit un nouveau sourire, se mettant à laver les assiettes et les ustensiles. Il alla même ranger le tout pendant qu'elles préparaient le repas pour les servantes. C'était vraiment un garçon exemplaire. Il eut le droit à quelques commentaires élogieux, le comparant à d'autres hommes…_

_Il quitta finalement la cuisine, montant à l'étage pour se diriger vers la double chambre réunissant la sienne et celle de Danya. La jeune femme était couchée sur le côté, son habituelle robe de soie rouge sur le corps. Il remarqua facilement qu'elle ne portait rien au niveau de sa poitrine, celle-ci se balançant alors qu'elle se relevait vers lui._

« Tu étais où ? Cela fait vingt minutes que je t'attendais. Viens dans mes bras, Erol. Ce soir, nous ne ferons rien du tout. Je veux simplement dormir avec toi. On va faire ça pour terminer cette merveilleuse journée. Approche toi de moi que je retire cette veste noire avec cette queue-de-pie et cette chemise blanche. »

_Chose qu'il fit… Il avançait lentement vers elle, une main enfouie à l'intérieur de sa veste noire. Elle avait un magnifique sourire et elle semblait si heureuse… Comment pouvait-elle l'être avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait hier ? Il devait être sûr de ce qu'il faisait : Retourner en arrière, ça sera impossible après ça. Un objet avec un bruit métallique tomba au sol, il venait de trembler comme une feuille._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Erol ? Mais c'est un… »

_Il était à sa hauteur, leurs deux visages proches… très proches. Les yeux saphir de Danya étaient posés sur le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait subtilisé. Avec vélocité, il le récupéra au sol, la jeune femme le regardant avec effarement, sa main s'avançant vers lui :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Erol ? Ne commet pas de bêt… »

_La main fut tranchée sur le coup, tombant au sol, un flot de liquide rouge s'écoulant de la plaie. Elle ne poussait même pas de cri, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Il avait planté la lame dans la carotide, n'arrivant pas à aller plus loin. Il savait que si… il aurait continué, la tête serait partie… Mais il n'aurait pas eut la force mentale et physique de le faire. Couper une main était une chose, une tête, c'était bien différent. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Danya, celle-ci ne posant même pas sa main valide vers son cou._

« E… Erol… Pourquoi ? Pour… quoi ? Tu… »

_Elle était encore vivante ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait bien visé pourtant ! Peut-être qu'il devait viser le cœur au lieu de son cou ! Son cœur, c'était à gauche ou à droite ?! En plus, elle était encore capable de parler, c'était irréaliste ! Il devait continuer et en terminer avant qu'elle ne lui donne du remords ! Il planta la lame dans le sein droit de la jeune femme qui continuait de s'adresser à lui :_

« Ca… ne sert… S'il… te … plait… Explique… moi… »

_Il avait mal visé ou quoi ?! Il retira la lame ensanglantée pour la planter dans le sein gauche, maintenant, il en était sûr, c'était le cœur qu'il venait de toucher ! Il tremblait de toute son âme et il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux en regardant Danya. Elle ne comprenait pas… ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourtant, c'était si simple… Si simple… Tout était de sa faute… Elle avait voulu lui apprendre le maniement des armes, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle… Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix hier mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Il savait bien ce qu'il était en train de commettre… Il venait de tuer… de la tuer. Finalement, elle refermait ses yeux, murmurant entre ses lèvres :_

« Attend… moi. »

_L'attendre ? Il était taché de sang sur sa chemise blanche et pendant quelques secondes, il regarda le corps sans vie de Danya. Il venait… de la tuer… Il venait de commettre un meurtre. Il relâcha subitement le couteau, s'écroulant à genoux en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il venait… de tuer la seule femme… qui lui avait montré un amour bien réel… Il n'avait que huit ans… que huit ans et pourtant… Il avait déjà goûté à tout : Le crime, le sexe, la violence, les armes… Tout s'était déjà ancré en lui. Il… Il… La main de Danya était près de lui. Lentement, il la prit, se relevant pour observer le corps de la jeune femme baignant dans son sang rouge. Elle était morte… morte pourquoi ?_

_Il déposa la main près du poignet qui l'avait perdu, approchant sa main du visage de Danya. Il… y avait été… un peu fort… Peut-être… qu'il aurait put attendre… Une année… et il aurait put s'expliquer… avec elle… C'est vrai… Il n'avait pas réfléchit… plus longtemps mais elle… Elle n'avait pas… fait ça par pure envie bestiale non ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi une femme d'une vingtaine d'années l'aurait aimé ? Ce n'était pas logique… Comme ce n'était pas normal qu'il fasse ça. Il recula instinctivement sa main, il ne devait pas la toucher ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant !_

_Mais… A part la scène d'hier… et les nombreuses scènes où elle se dénudait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Rien non ? Du moins… En y réfléchissant… Elle n'était pas spécialement mauvaise. Elle avait simplement une façon trop expressive de… Huit ans… Il n'avait que huit ans… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les problèmes autour de lui et ceux qu'il venait de causer ! Sa main passa sur les joues de Danya, essuyant ses larmes. Vraiment… Il avait exagéré… et déjà il s'en voulait. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il… Il avait commis une effroyable bêtise et maintenant… Il s'était remis à pleurer, sa tête baignant dans le drap terni par le sang. Il releva son visage avec effroi, observant ses deux mains. Il… Il devait s'enfuir ! Il ne devait pas rester ici ! Mais… et… Danya ? Est-ce que sa… mort ? Est-ce que sa mort sera belle ? Il ne devait pas penser à ça mais…_

_Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre mais revint subitement en arrière, récupérant le couteau de cuisine. Il… Il devait prendre une arme avec lui et puis… Il devait se faire pardonner cette fois. Même si c'était inutile… complètement inutile, il alla embrasser Danya sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait, simplement… elle aurait aimé qu'un jour, il fasse le premier pas. Il devait partir de la demeure avant de se faire repérer._

_Il n'eut aucun problème à arriver jusqu'à l'entrée mais une voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçu Irei qui ouvrit en grand ses yeux gris. Elle voyait le jeune garçon avec un couteau ensanglanté dans la main, ses vêtements tachés de sang…_

« Qu'est-ce que… EROL ! »

_Elle s'était mise à marcher vers lui mais il ouvrit rapidement la porte, courant à toute allure dans le jardin. Il se retourna après quelques secondes, voyant qu'Irei ne le suivait pas. Tant mieux… Il ne voulait pas blesser une autre personne… pas maintenant. Pas après ça… Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il se dirigeait vers le portail de la demeure, l'ouvrant avec difficulté alors qu'il entendait des cris derrière lui. De nombreuses servantes arrivaient pour lui demander de rester ici, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait mais il ne les écouta pas. Il passa le portail, se remettant à courir avec sa lame à la main. Tout était terminé…_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Capture

**Chapitre 11 : Capture**

_Il devait quitter cet endroit, mettre le maximum de distance entre cette demeure et lui ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Et pour la nourriture ? Et pour dormir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'y avait pas pensé mais déjà une idée germait dans sa tête : Si il avait vécu pendant plusieurs mois dans une cage avec peu de nourriture et seul le sol métallique de la cage comme lit, il devait pas avoir de problèmes à survivre non ?_

« Hey… T'as pas entendu un bruit ? »

« Non, je crois pas. Toute façon, personne n'oserait se risquer à pénétrer chez cette femme. Il faudrait être dingue pour essayer une telle chose. »

« Héhéhé. Elle est assez spéciale, c'est vrai. Elle ne sort que très rarement et encore après… »

_Ils parlaient de Danya ? Ils parlaient de… Ils n'étaient quand même pas déjà au courant hein ? Il n'avait fait qu'un kilomètre en suivant le chemin, se cachant dans les buissons. Il avait rangé son couteau de cuisine dans sa veste noire. Il n'arrivait pas à voir les deux hommes distinctement dans le noir mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient là pour surveiller les horizons. Purée… Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il mis ? Il pouvait peut-être revenir dans la demeure… et après… MAIS NON ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Danya était morte et c'était lui qui en était RESPONSABLE ! Il commença à sangloter :_

« Hey ?! T'as pas entendu ?! »

« Cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûr, il y a quelqu'un. Tu crois que ça serait encore ces gamins qui s'amusent à devenir des spectres ? »

« Si c'est le cas, leurs parents vont m'entendre. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper de métis désobéissants ! »

_Bon… Il devait se dépêcher car si il restait ici… et si il continuait à pleurer, alors il était fichu. Il essuya ses larmes, se mettant à courir à travers le feuillage pour s'éloigner des deux personnes. Il continua ainsi pendant environ une heure, arrivant dans les rues de la ville… où il avait été vendu. Que de mauvais souvenirs… Il se rappelait le jour où ses parents avaient décidé de le vendre mais… il avait complètement oublié leurs visages. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir de toute façon ! Il devait se trouver un coin pour dormir, un mur, une ruelle, qu'importe ! Toute sa vie était régie par l'absence de bon choix alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?! Il fouina à gauche et à droite, se cherchant une ruelle sombre où étaient regroupé de nombreuses poubelles et ordures. Il s'installa derrière les ordures, remarquant que la ruelle était sans issue. Tant mieux… Il ne serait pas dérangé. Sortant son couteau de cuisine en le maintenant dans sa main droite, il alla s'adosser contre le mur, mettant quelques poubelles devant lui avant de fermer ses yeux verts._

Ne plus penser… à ce cadavre qu'il avait laissé… ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de faire envers Danya… Mais c'était si difficile ! Il nageait en pleine confusion ! Ne plus réfléchir… plus à rien… Plus rien… Meline… La vieille femme allait être triste, très triste… et lui ne savait rien de Danya et pourtant, il l'avait jugé. Il était si jeune, il ne se posait jamais ce genre de questions ! Lentement, le sommeil venait peu à peu alors qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de l'odeur des ordures.

« Hey… On fait quoi ? On le réveille ? »

« C'est pas notre problème. Il y a tellement d'enfants dans la rue de nos jours. Un de plus, un de moins… On prend les ordures et on s'en va. »

« Non mais… Il tient une arme en main. »

« Ca doit être un semi-parfait. »

« Oui mais la lame est ensanglantée… »

« C'est pas notre souci, j'ai dis ! Avale les ordures et on se retire. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Il entendait du bruit et des paroles autour de lui. Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux verts, remarquant deux formes humanoïdes habillées de violet foncé avec des rayures noires. Il voyait que le dos des deux personnes mais il remarquait une sorte de boue malodorante aux pieds des deux personnes. Les poubelles se soulevaient, disparaissant avant de revenir complètements vides. Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers lui, c'était deux hommes qui l'observaient avec neutralité :_

« Tu fais partie des combattants de l'arène ? T'es quoi ? Un impur ? Un métis ? »

_Impur ? Métis ? Il ne faisait pas partie de ces deux races. Il se releva avec difficultés, poussant un léger gémissement de douleur. Il avait mal dormi et pour cause : L'image de Danya lui revenait en mémoire constamment._

« Ben tu sais pas parler ? T'as pas appris ? On t'intimide ? Faut pas avoir peur, on va pas te renvoyer là-bas. On n'aime pas trop ce principe de mettre les enfants avec peu ou pas de pouvoirs dans les arènes. Faut dire que nous aussi… On est un peu mal-aimés des autres mais on fait notre métier. Tu devrais partir avant qu'un marchand peu scrupuleux te kidnappe… si il se risque à essayer de t'attraper. »

_Ils n'allaient pas lui poser de question au sujet de son couteau ensanglanté ? Du fait qu'il était là tout seul, dormant dans une ruelle ? Et bien non… Les deux hommes s'éloignaient sans un mot et il se rappela que Danya lui avait parlé de pokémons capables d'avaler les ordures et les déchets toxiques. C'étaient… des Tadmorvs et des Grotadmorvs. Ces deux hommes devaient avoir ces gênes dans leurs corps._

_Bon… Il devait se remettre en route et quitter la ville mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait aucune destination en tête, il ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur et puis… Sans l'éducation de Danya, il serait encore plus perdu qu'à l'heure actuelle. En observant la ville dans laquelle il marchait, il remarquait un attroupement vers un grand bâtiment fait de pierre brune. Le bâtiment était de forme circulaire et il tenta de se faufiler parmi les personnes._

_Heureusement pour lui, il arriva à rentrer à l'intérieur sans payer. Coup de chance, le gardien qui faisait payer ne semblait pas être une lumière. Danya lui avait appris à se déplacer avec rapidité et furtivité pour surprendre son adversaire. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, cela lui servirait. Il arriva dans une seule et unique place. Il se trouvait parmi des tribunes et au milieu de cet endroit, il voyait une immense étendue sableuse. Il alla s'installer sur une tribune proche de l'étendue, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il regarda si il avait bien son couteau, il ne devait pas le faire tomber… et les tâches de sang sur ses habits étaient séchées… Avec de la chance, on pouvait espérer qu'elles ne soient pas récentes. Il entendit son ventre grogner en réponse au fait qu'il n'avait rien manger depuis hier. Les bons repas des cuisinières de Danya… ARGGGGGGGGGG ! Il ne devait plus penser à ça !_

« Et bien ! Aujourd'hui, je vois qu'il y a du monde ! Est-ce dû au fait que vous aimez voir des jeunes enfants se battre pour votre plus grand plaisir ? »

_Se battre ? Des enfants ? Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Des cris se firent entendre tout autour de lui alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ici. Il allait de galère en galère, il en était sûr. La voix reprit et il se mit à l'écouter :_

« Comme vous le savez tous, ces enfants ne savent pas se battre et sont peut-être devant vos yeux pour la première fois. D'autres… connaissent peu à peu le métier de leurs vies. Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir affaire à deux débutants ! Plaisez vous bien pour ce premier combat héhéhé ! »

_Les grilles s'ouvraient et tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur les deux rentrées. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas crier sinon il pense qu'il l'aurait fait. Les gamins qui rentraient devant lui devaient avoir son âge… voir moins. L'un des deux enfants avait une sorte de fourche en main, fourche qu'il tenait avec difficultés en ayant du mal à la porter tandis que l'autre avait une épée longue dans ses mains, une épée qu'il tenait à deux mains._

« Comme vous vous en doutez chers bambins… Ce combat ne se terminera qu'avec la mort de l'un d'entre vous. C'est chose facile… Il suffit simplement d'utiliser les objets que vous avez dans vos mains et les planter dans le corps de votre adversaire. Commencez donc ! »

_C'était quoi ça ? Ce n'était quand même pas… Si…Danya lui en avait parlé… C'était donc ça ? Les combats en arène ? Le combat entre des enfants ? Il n'aimait pas observer ça… mais il se sentait forcé de regarder le combat. Les gens criaient, sifflaient, huaient les deux enfants qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. L'un avançait tandis que l'autre reculait, l'autre reculait tandis que l'un avançait… Il n'y avait rien de bien spécial._

_Une bonne dizaine de minutes passèrent et les deux enfants étaient à peine recouverts de blessures. Dès que l'un se faisait blesser, l'autre s'éloignait en s'excusant. Finalement, de plus en plus de sifflements se firent entendre et la voix reprit :_

« D'ici cinq minutes… Le combat sera terminé les enfants ! Dépêchez vous de tuer votre adversaire ou alors il sera trop tard ! »

_D'où provenait cette voix ?! Si il la trouvait, il allait lui régler son compte… ou pas. C'était assez déplaisant mais il ne pouvait rien faire et puis il avait si faim… Il continua de regarder les deux enfants qui venaient de lâcher leurs armes pour se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un spectacle très attendrissant… mais pas au goût des spectateurs qui poussèrent des cris de rage. En observant de plus près, il remarqua que certains laissaient apparaître des appendices comme des ailes, des queues, des oreilles ou autres… et que surtout, tous les âges semblaient être présents, même des enfants de cinq ans._

« Bon et bien… Terminons en. »

_Le silence se mit à régner tout de suite après les paroles de la voix. Des sifflements se firent entendre et il leva ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que c'était… Des lames ? Est-ce que les autres personnes arrivaient à les voir ? Il essaya de détourner son regard des lames qui volaient dans les airs, remarquant que les spectateurs regardaient uniquement les deux enfants. Il repositionna vivement ses yeux sur les lames, les voyant arriver en direction des deux enfants. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait crier ! Il se releva des tribunes, tentant d'hurler à la mort de s'enfuir mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Les lames tranchèrent les têtes des enfants, projetant du sang dans une majeure partie de l'arène tout en revenant… vers un coin dont il n'arrivait pas à voir les occupants. _

_Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute l'arène. Ils appréciaient ça ?! Ils aimaient voir des gens se tuer ?! Encore plus quand c'était des enfants ?! La voix reprenait la parole, signalant qu'un nouveau combat allait arriver quand les deux cadavres seraient jetés. Si eux, ils appréciaient ce genre de choses, lui ce n'était pas son cas même si… Il ne valait pas mieux que ces types. Contrairement à eux, il avait déjà passé la limite._

Il se dirigea vers l'une des sortie de l'arène, en ayant déjà assez vu à son goût. Il se retrouva devant le gardien, celui-ci se retournant pour l'avoir en face de lui. Il semblait musclé… très musclé… mais pas très malin. Néanmoins, la masse qu'il avait en main indiquait qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous toi ? Les combats ne sont pas terminés. Tu veux déjà partir maintenant ? Non mais attend un peu… »

_Le gardien s'approcha de lui, le jeune garçon se mettant à trembler. L'homme avait les yeux fixés sur ses habits tachés de sang. Même si ils étaient de bonne facture, avec le sang… Il allait se poser des questions._

« Tu serais pas un de ces gamins pour les combats ? Ne me dit pas que tu tentais de t'enfuir ! Je sais pas comment t'es… »

_Mais non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Il n'était pas un combattant ! Loin de là ! L'homme le prit par le col, le soulevant avec facilité alors qu'il tentait de se débattre. Il ne devait pas utiliser son couteau sur quelqu'un d'autre, il avait déjà assez commis de bêtises… ou alors il pouvait bien s'occuper de ce type mais après… Avec sa carrure, il n'allait peut-être pas ressentir quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant guider contre son gré dans un endroit où il y avait plusieurs enfants de six à dix ans._

« Retourne là-bas, toi ! Et ne sors pas d'ici ! Non mais… »

« T'es nouveau ici ? On ne t'a jamais vu. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Qui est-ce ? Je ne connais pas ce gamin. »

« Il voulait sortir de l'arène donc je l'ai ramené… Mais ce n'est pas l'un des mioches ? »

_Enfermé dans une prison isolée avec des autres enfants dans des cages voisines, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait même pas idée qui venait de s'adresser à lui et qui parlait à ce foutu gardien. Il était dans de beaux draps !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mise à mort

**Chapitre 12 : Mise à mort**

« Hey, le gamin. Viens par là. Même si tu ne vivras peut-être pas jusqu'à ce soir, j'ai besoin de ton nom. Ramène ta fraise avant que je m'énerve ! »

_La voix était peut-être féminine mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était accueillante. Le regard furieux, les cheveux hérissés couleur beige, la femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait pas de poitrine mais il savait qu'elle était dangereuse, très dangereuse. On l'avait fait sortir de sa prison pour l'emmener devant un bureau où elle était assise :_

« Raboule ton nom ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

_Il tenta de s'expliquer par des gestes qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. La femme gardait son air furieux dans le regard, croisant les bras tout en déposant le stylo qu'elle avait dans la main. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que ce regard était constamment ainsi et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle reprit d'une voix irritée :_

« Et merde ! Je suis tombée sur un muet ! C'est pas ma journée ! C'est pas ma journée ! Fais chier ! Et je fais comment pour ton nom ?! Je t'appelle Gamin X ?! »

_Mais non ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de ça ! Il approcha sa main du stylo, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre mal. Elle le laissa faire à sa grande surprise et il amorça l'écriture de son nom. AH ! Il devait s'arrêter maintenant ! Il ne devait pas donner son véritable nom. Erol… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ça ? Et pourquoi pas l'inverser ? Non ! Encore mieux ! Il ajusta son nom pour lui donner un qui allait bien mieux : Relo. Il tendit la feuille à la femme, celle-ci observant le nom en reprenant :_

« Relo ? Mouais ! Au moins, tu sais écrire ton nom même si tu ne sais pas parler. Tu sais où t'es tombé ? Ou tu veux que je te fasse un topo ? Tu vas te battre ! Et tu vas peut-être crever dès ce soir ! Si tu arrives à gagner, tu pourras espérer aller plus loin mais tu veux peut-être un conseil ? Comme tu sais écrire, t'es plus malin que les autres. Pense qu'à ta gueule, c'est grâce à ça que tu survivras ! Si tu fais du sentiment, tu tiendras pas le premier combat. Tu finiras comme les deux autres avant. Au passage, t'es quoi ? Un métis ? »

_Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Comment lui expliquer… Ah ! Peut-être en l'écrivant ! Ce n'était pas si dur, il commençait à connaître les mots au fur et à mesure. Donc il devait lui écrire qu'il était un humain pur. Il redemanda avec un geste le stylo, reprenant la feuille. Il se mit à écrire avec une légère difficulté le mot humain puis pur avant de tendre la feuille. La femme aux cheveux beiges récupéra la feuille, lisant à voix haute :_

« Un humain pur ? Mouais… T'as donc seulement ta bite et ton couteau pour réussir dans la vie. T'as pas de bol… mais bon, paraît que les humains purs sont capables de bien mieux s'entraîner que les autres, on verra si c'est le cas plus tard. Vas attendre à côté ou reste ici si tu t'emmerdes, moi c'est pas mon souci. T'as une arme de prédilection ? »

_Une arme ? Hum… Ben oui ! Il avait son couteau ! Il ouvrit sa veste noire, sortant le couteau à la lame ensanglantée alors que la femme s'exclama subitement :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une arme dans tes mains ?! MERDE ! Ramène moi ça ! Et fais gaffe quand tu me la tends ! Putain, je vous jure ! Ils savent même pas faire gaffe ces types ! Filer des armes à des gamins ! »

_Non ! Il n'allait pas la lui donner ! Cette arme… portait le sang de Danya sur sa lame. C'était un souvenir des plus horribles et c'était pour ça qu'il devait la garder. La femme poussa un profond soupir, rentrant sa main en l'emmenant derrière le bureau._

« Je veux pas d'ennuis et j'ai pas envie de me blesser inutilement. Garde ton arme et reste ici. Si tu te fais repéré avec elle dans les mains, tu subiras une longue et profonde torture, je te le promets que c'est pas joli à voir. Et non, te fais pas d'idées, je t'aide pas ! Simplement, t'es moins con que la moyenne, t'arrive à écrire ton nom et je pense que tu dois bien te débrouiller avec cette arme puisque je vois du sang. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu avec et je me demande même si tu as un employeur ou un sponsor mais dans tous les cas, tu devras te battre alors que je te revois d'ici une heure au grand maximum et en vie ! On verra bien ce qu'on fera de toi après, d'accord ?! »

_Ok ok… Toute façon, il savait pas quoi faire d'autre. De plus, il devait rester ici. Il hocha la tête pour signaler son accord, s'installant dans un coin. Il devait attendre qu'on l'appelle… La femme le regardait du coin des yeux, lisant de son côté. Finalement, une bonne quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et il s'était mis à bâiller longuement._

« Fais quelques pas ou autre mais reste pas là à bâiller ! T'es sûr de savoir te battre ?! »

_Il sortit son couteau, faisant quelques gestes dans le vide pour lui montrer qu'il était capable de se débrouiller avec une arme. Etrangement, la femme ne semblait pas surprise ou pas de la bonne manière. Elle s'écria :_

« Hey ! Petit imbécile, c'est pas de cette façon qu'on utilise un couteau ! Là, tu ressembles plus à un combattant avec une épée ! Essaye de donner des coups rapides et pas très amples, du genre à trancher dans le vif ! Vas y, montre moi ! »

_Il l'écouta, se rappelant étrangement les moments où il s'entraînait avec Danya. Quelques nouveaux coups dans le vide et la femme semblait déjà plus contente du résultat. Vraiment, il lui en fallait peu. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et enfin, des cris se firent entendre tout autour d'eux. La femme se leva de sa chaise :_

« L'est temps de faire sortir une nouvelle fournée. T'auras qu'un combat pour aujourd'hui mais j'espère que t'as retenu la leçon. N'aies aucune pitié ! Tu es qu'un gamin mais ton adversaire aussi ! Allez ! Suis moi ! Je vais sortir quinze autres gamins et ils vont choisir leurs armes. J'ai ma liste toute façon. »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il appréhendait un peu moins ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants. Des enfants… Des filles… Des garçons… Ils semblaient tous aussi perdus que lui il y a une demie-heure mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de liberté… Il savait clairement que le Destin ne lui laissait pas choisir sa route. Il devait simplement obéir et agir comme bon lui semblait en respectant les règles. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Il arrivait dans une salle alors qu'il n'était plus qu'avec sept autres enfants. Chacun devait choisir son arme. Certains prenaient des épées, les tenant à deux mains… D'autres des tridents, des fourches qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à porter._

« On va tout de suite commencer avec toi, gamin. Vais filer la liste. Evitez de vous étriper tout de suite et en-dehors de l'arène. »

_Il hocha la tête, les sept enfants se tournant vers lui. Comparé à eux, il semblait si sûr de lui. Certains tentèrent de lui faire la conversation mais c'était peine perdue. Cela devenait une habitude mais il tentait de s'expliquer par des gestes qu'il était muet et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Certains le plaignirent, d'autres lui demandèrent si il pensait vraiment s'en sortir. Chacun semblait assez nerveux mais il se détourna d'eux. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. La voix qu'il avait déjà entendue retentit dans l'arène et dans la salle où ils étaient :_

« Ohhhhh ! Chers spectateurs, chères spectatrices, la gérante des listes d'enfants vient de m'annoncer que le prochain combat risquerait d'être très intéressant ! C'est si rare que notre gérante soit aussi confiante. Sans plus tarder, nous allons commencer le premier combat de cette nouvelle section de seize enfants. Que le dénommé Relo se présente en arène et que son adversaire en fasse de même ! »

_Des applaudissements tonitruants, signe d'une grande excitation parmi la foule, se firent entendre. Vraiment, ils n'avaient aucune honte à voir s'entretuer deux enfants ? Il observa les personnes tout autour de lui. Il y avait encore plus de monde qu'auparavant. Finalement, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'enfant en face de lui. C'était une enfant de sept ans qui semblait parfaitement humaine comme lui. Elle tenait dans sa main droite et tremblotante un poignard. Vraiment… Il ne devait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire… comme avec Danya._

« J'explique à nouveau les règles pour … »

_La voix s'arrêta alors qu'il s'était mis à courir avec rapidité en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident, pointant son poignard devant elle en faisant quelques gestes de débutante. Elle ne savait pas se battre… pas du tout… Encore une fois… Encore une fois il allait commettre l'irréparable. La mort de Danya n'avait été que le début d'une longue série de crimes sauf que cette série se retrouvait devant les yeux de tous et de toutes. D'un geste habile, il trancha la main droite de la jeune fille avant de tracer une longue ligne verticale le long du corps de cette dernière. Celui-ci fut ouvert avec facilité, une partie de l'intestin sortant du ventre ouvert sans pour autant en tomber. Le corps de la jeune fille s'écroula en arrière sur le sol au même moment où la main acheva sa chute à côté d'elle._

« Hey mais t'es sûre que c'est son… »

_La voix venait de parler dans le micro mais s'arrêta dans sa phrase. La foule était statufiée… Généralement… Les enfants qui venaient combattre ici étaient des débutants… des êtres paralysés par la peur et lui… venait de tuer une fille de sang-froid. Il fit un petit geste pour projeter le sang sur le sable, fermant les yeux en posant une main sur sa bouche. Il ne devait pas vomir… même si c'était lui qui se dégoûtait. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Danya… Danya n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il fasse ça hein ? Elle voulait lui apprendre l'art du combat pour qu'il puisse se défendre… pas pour tuer._

« Et bien et bien… On dirait que nous n'allons pas assister à une double mort pour ce premier combat. Rapidité et efficacité, retenez son nom car on entendra sûrement parler de lui d'ici très bientôt. Ce jeune garçon se nomme Relo et c'était son premier combat. Nous le retrouverons d'ici deux jours pour un nouveau combat. Que les nettoyeurs arrivent. Relo, tu peux te retirer, tu as fait de l'excellent boulot héhéhé. »

_Il hocha la tête dans le vide, des applaudissements se faisant entendre tout autour de lui. Oui… Ils l'applaudissaient pour un crime… Un crime commis contre un enfant ! Oh… Il était du même âge que celle qui venait de mourir mais quand même… Il se sentait mal. Il revint vers les grilles qui s'ouvraient. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les sept autres enfants, ces derniers reculèrent en tremblant. C'est vrai qu'il avait du sang sur ses habits… du sang frais… il n'y avait pas été de main morte. La femme aux cheveux beiges se présentait devant lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres :_

« Toi ! Ramène toi ! Je crois que t'es bien plus en forme que je ne le pensais ! Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer dorénavant pour ta pomme ! »

_Elle passa son bras autour du cou du jeune garçon, l'emportant au loin sans se préoccuper des autres enfants. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques minutes, la jeune femme lui demandant de s'installer sur la chaise._

« T'as soif ? Pour ta lame, tu devrais la nettoyer sinon le sang ne s'enlèvera jamais comme celui qui était présent quand tu es venu. Tu as mis un peu de temps et ça s'est déjà ancré. Par contre, pour la rouille, t'as pas à te soucier, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'existe plus. Faudra juste aiguiser ta lame. T'as soif ? »

_Elle lui tendait une bouteille d'eau qui semblait glacée. Ce n'était pas de refus ! Il alla prendre la bouteille, l'ouvrant avant de s'abreuver. Ahhhh ! Ca remplissait au moins son estomac… Estomac qui se mit à grogner une nouvelle fois pour lui rappeler que l'eau, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'alimenter._

« T'as faim ? T'as réussi à te battre avec le ventre vide ?! T'es vraiment un cas toi ! Hahaha ! Aller, on quitte cet endroit ! Je t'embarque avec moi ! On va aller se bourrer le ventre ! Je te prend sous mon aile, tu vas devenir une véritable star d'ici quelques mois voire années ! On va faire de toi un homme que tout le monde ira craindre, même les purs d'en haut ! »

_Euh… Si elle voulait. Il ne savait toute façon pas où aller et refuser un repas gratuit, c'était contre ses principes. Et oui ! Il avait des principes ! Bon, ils dataient d'il y a cinq minutes mais il n'était pas là pour se morfondre ! Il observa sa lame tachée de sang, la frottant avec sa veste noire pour nettoyer le sang dessus. Il en restait toujours… Il restait toujours SON sang… Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il allait devenir un sale type… Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça… mais il avait décidé ça._

« Hey, dépêche toi ! Si t'as soif sur le chemin, embarque la bouteille ! Dorénavant, tu bosses pour moi, t'en penses quoi ? Tu deviendras une célébrité ! »

_Ce qu'il en pensait ? Bof… Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait que huit ans, il savait même pas ce que c'était la célébrité… Peut-être le fait qu'il se fasse applaudir alors qu'il venait de tuer une fille ? Oui… C'était sûrement ça. Être célèbre consister à déverser le sang d'autrui sur le sol… alors il allait devenir célèbre. Il allait se tracer un nom dans le sang des autres et peut-être qu'un jour, il retournera dans la demeure de Danya… discrètement… pour se faire pardonner… d'avoir gâché la chance qu'elle lui avait offerte. Finalement, elle avait raison : Sans elle, il s'était retrouvé dans une arène. Il eut quelques rapides larmes qu'il frotta, rejoignant la personne qui allait devenir son employeuse._


	13. Chapitre 13 : La différence

**Chapitre 13 : La différence**

« Vas y ! File lui à manger ! C'est une vraie mine d'or ! »

_C'était les premières phrases que la femme avait prononcées lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lieu où les serveuses avaient des poitrines outrageusement grosses, des décolletés où on se demandait la raison de la présence du tissu tellement ils étaient ouverts. Il commença à dévorer ce qu'on lui donnait tandis que la femme discutait avec quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, chose loin d'être anormale puisqu'à part Danya et ses servantes, personne ne savait son existence._

« Si ! Jte jure ! Un coup comme ça dans le torse ! »

« Mais y en a pas mal d'autres gamins qui font pareil, pourquoi celui là ? »

« Car c'est un humain ! Un pur même ! »

« T'es sûre de ça ? Il t'a peut-être menti ? »

« Je pense pas. L'est même pas capable de parler ! »

_Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il ne se souciait pas plus que ça d'elle. Tant qu'il avait à manger et à boire, il avait un peu moins de remords à tuer. La seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu tuer au final… l'était déjà par sa faute. Ce couteau restera avec lui pour toujours : Comme un souvenir sanglant de cette nuit._

« Ben alors ! Mange au lieu ! Plus tu gagneras, plus tu auras des privilèges ! Ca marche comme ça ! Je vais essayer de te faire devenir… AHHHH ! A boire ! »

_Le faire devenir… Elle avait quoi comme idée en tête ? C'est sûr qu'il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un animal ou une marchandise mais dans sa condition, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. La soirée se déroula donc sous le flot de bière et d'autres boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Lui, de son côté gardait la tête baissée, rougissant quand les serveuses venaient s'adresser à lui. Elles s'éloignaient rapidement en poussant des petits rires mutins. Comparées à Danya, cette dernière serait presque un enfant de chœur._

« Je m'appelle Lenye au fait hips ! J'avais oublié de me présenter ! Bon… Que je sache… T'as rien à faire non ?! Vais pas te foutre en cage comme les autres ohlaaa ! »

_La femme aux cheveux beiges avait du mal à se tenir debout, forçant le jeune garçon à éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. Purée ! Elle pesait son poids cette femme ! Avec difficultés, il l'emmena là où elle lui disait : Gauche, droite… devant… Non mais après les deux poteaux ! Comment ça y en avait qu'un ? Lui n'était pas bourré contrairement à elle. Elle l'emmena dans une maison bien moins imposante que celle de Danya, une voix se faisant entendre lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur :_

« Je t'attendais Lenye. »

« OH BORDEL ! MERDE ALORS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Devine donc… Tu as embarqué un humain des plus intéressants. »

« Mais mais mais… Je pensais le ramener, je le promets ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te croire… Qui me fait croire que tu n'es pas sous l'effet de l'alcool pour dire de telles paroles ? »

« Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage ! »

_Visiblement, Lenye semblait vite reprendre ses esprits à cause de cette voix… Mais il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir la femme qui avait cette dernière ! Puis soudainement, une lame se posa au niveau de sa gorge pendant quelques secondes pour voir sa réaction. A sa grande surprise, il resta figé mais non apeuré. Danya lui faisait souvent ce genre de choses avec sa lame d'ombre alors celle-là._

« Oh… Intéressant comme gamin. »

_La lame se retira et il put enfin voir qui avait réussi à apeurer Lenye. La femme avait des cheveux blonds lui allant jusqu'aux cous, une sorte d'armure verte sur le corps bien qu'elle était en tissu sur certaine partie. Ses cuisses étaient nues, son nombril à l'air et à sa grande joie… Elle avait une poitrine moyenne voir réduite. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction bien qu'aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Les deux lames se trouvaient au niveau des bras, attachées tandis qu'elles ressemblaient à des minuscules faux en bien moins arrondies et dont la lame était grossie._

« Relo ? C'est ça ? Tu m'as empêché de prendre un peu de bon temps cette après-midi. Le savais-tu ? A cause de toi, je n'ai pas pût vous tuer tous les deux. »

_Elle mettait un genou à terre, l'observant de ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres mais il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Comme une menace ? Ou alors comme une appréciation de ce qu'il venait de faire._

« Sache qu'aujourd'hui, le combat était simple … Très simple. Dès demain, tout s'envenimera pour toi car connais-tu la différence entre ton adversaire d'aujourd'hui et celui que tu affronteras très bientôt ? Le goût du sang et du meurtre. Et oui… Comme toi, ton adversaire aura déjà tué quelqu'un. Certains ne s'en remettent pas et décident de se tuer, vous n'avez que huit ou neuf ans au maximum… D'autres décident de continuer dans cette voie. C'est comme toi mais les humains purs ne vivent pas très longtemps. »

_Pourquoi ça ? Car ils étaient trop faibles ? Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas chétif ! Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Il s'était mis à bouder, croisant les bras en la regardant. La jeune femme gardait son sourire, se redressant avant de le perdre. Lenye revint devant leurs yeux, le visage trempé mais une main posée sur son crâne :_

« Ahhhh ! Bordel ! Ca me fait mal ! Pourquoi j'ai… AHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et ce gamin ?! Mais c'est celui de… »

« Toujours aussi inconsciente et absente lorsque l'alcool prend le dessus dans ton cerveau. Je suis là pour le gamin. Je vais l'embarquer avec moi. Tu ne vois aucun problème à cela ? »

« Ah mais je l'ai vu la pre… »

« Tu n'as aucun problème à cela ? »

_Elle tendit la lame en direction de la femme aux cheveux beiges. Celle-ci s'était mise à reculer et il remarqua qu'elle semblait s'énerver intérieurement et pourtant… Elle ne faisait aucun geste, elle savait sa position dans ce monde. Elle recula pour dire qu'elle acceptait ce que la femme lui disait._

« Relo, ramène toi. Et colle toi contre moi, on s'en va d'ici. Dès aujourd'hui, tu deviens ma propriété. Nous allons t'emmener dans des arènes un peu moins ternies que celle de cette ville. Ma journée a été florissante. »

_Les lames se rétractèrent pour disparaître complètement dans l'objet posé sur les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Erol avant de lui prendre la main droite, quittant la maison de Levye, maison qu'il n'avait guère eut le temps de visiter réellement. Il était une marchandise… Un simple objet que l'on vendait ou donnait à autrui. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, il remarqua qu'il faisait vraiment nuit. Il avait du mal à voir à l'horizon._

« Mon nom est Hela. Retiens le bien car tu risques de souvent me voir dorénavant. Accroche toi à moi, on décolle. »

_Elle tendit ses deux mains pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer. Il savait bien que ça n'avait aucune connotation… perverse comme Danya mais… il avait un peu peur de la situation. Elle le tira contre elle, faisant apparaître des petites ailes jaunes dans son dos. Elles se mirent à battre très rapidement et Hela sauta dans les airs, se mettant à voler. En fait, ils volèrent pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de redescendre mais l'impression de vitesse était là._

« Je ne suis pas capable de réellement voler. Les Insecateurs ne l'ont jamais été mais cela nous permet de rester en l'air pendant moins d'une minute. Au moins, on peut passer au-dessus d'un précipice ou autre. Tu vas devenir quelqu'un de suffisamment important si on s'occupe correctement de toi. Ce n'est pas avec cette folle alcoolique que tu serais devenu puissant. Les forts doivent être avec les forts. Je suis forte… Tu deviendras fort. Les humains purs ont une capacité que nous autres avons perdue depuis le temps. Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ? Une pokémon pure. Si tu m'écoutes et que tu m'obéis alors des portes s'ouvriront à toi. Des portes dont tu te n'aurais jamais connue l'existence en restant dans cette arène. »

_D'accord… Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais cette femme était celle responsable de la mort des deux enfants auparavant. Il valait mieux donc éviter de trop l'énerver. Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent et elle l'empêcha de bouger. Heureusement que sa poitrine n'était pas volumineuse… Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une maison bien plus belle que celle de Levye. A l'intérieur, tout était impeccable bien qu'assez modeste. Hela retira les morceaux d'armure de son corps comme le casque, les brassards, les épaulettes ainsi que ses bottes vertes. Il se cacha instinctivement les yeux alors qu'elle était devant lui avec son haut jaune qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine et son short vert._

« Par contre, tu dormiras sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas pensé à préparer le tout pour une nouvelle personne chez moi. Fallait dire qu'avec Levye, tu serais sûrement mort le lendemain. T'aurais eut aucune chance contre un métis ou même un impur ! »

_Si elle le disait… Elle devait penser qu'il était vraiment aussi faible que ça ? Il haussa les épaules, la jeune femme s'éloignant de lui pour s'enfoncer dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes après avec une couverture de laine jaune et un coussin. Elle envoya le tout sur le canapé avant de reprendre :_

« Dis toi que tu as de la chance. Pense y sérieusement. Tant que tu seras un gentil garçon, il ne t'arrivera rien de mauvais. Maintenant, au lit, demain, on va devoir t'expliquer toute la différence entre un humain pur et le reste des races »

_Même pas une bonne nuit ? Bah ! C'était pas si embêtant que ça au final. Il alla se coucher sur le canapé, fermant ses yeux verts. Tout ce qui s'était passé en une journée était épuisant. D'abord la vision d'un combat en arène, puis la participation dans cette dernière, l'arrivée de Levye puis d'Hela… Pfiou… Les humains purs étaient vraiment aussi détestés que ça ? Ou alors de son côté, il avait de la chance ? Comme Hela le lui disait ? Danya lui avait laissé sa chance avec elle et pourtant… Il avait fait une bêtise. Cette fois-ci, il se promettait intérieurement de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs !_

« Hop là ! Debout et plus vite que ça ! J'ai pas pris un gamin pour qu'il fainéante jusqu'à midi ! Allez ! Lève-toi ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ?! Mais il était quelle heure ? Il passa une main devant sa bouche, remarquant qu'Hela avait déjà mise ses son armure verte sur son corps. Un coup d'œil vers l'une des fenêtres et il remarqua que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il désigna la fenêtre et elle reprit la parole :_

« Oui et alors ? L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! »

_Mais euh ! Il devait être à peine cinq heures ou six ! Elle abusait quoi ! Ronchonnant bien que cela ne se voyait pas, il quitta le canapé en se frottant les yeux. Elle lui demanda de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ils devaient d'abord se nourrir, ensuite se laver et après aller s'entraîner._

« T'as l'air un peu éveillé. On va pouvoir parler de choses plus importantes. Sais-tu pourquoi les humains purs et les métis sont envoyés dans des arènes ? Car certains pokémons purs ont peur d'eux. Sache que contrairement à nous qui naissons avec nos pouvoirs à nos maximums, vous… Vous pouvez évoluer. Attentions, lorsqu'on parle d'évolution, ce n'est pas forcément avec un flash de lumière ou autre. Sache que moi-même, je pourrais un jour devenir une autre personne mais que pour l'instant, je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Depuis des siècles, vous avez considéré les pokémons comme des armes pour la majorité d'entre vous… Ensuite, nous sommes devenus des objets sexuels… Tu sais ce que c'est non ? Alors dorénavant, ce sont nous qui gérons le tout mais vous avez une marge de progression effarante. Le maniement des armes, l'instinct de survie, tout se développe très progressivement chez vous. Si on s'occupe correctement de vos personnes, vous pourrez devenir très intéressants MAIS… Tu sais que si tu me déçois, tu seras mort avant le coucher du soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Vas dans la salle de bain après ton petit-déjeuner, lave toi correctement, ensuite tu me suis dehors. »

_Il inclina sa tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris, terminant son repas. Ainsi, il allait encore combattre… mais à des niveaux bien différents. Qu'est-ce qui allait l'attendre avec tout ça ? Il vagabondait comme une âme solitaire… mais il était toujours rattaché à quelqu'un._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un entraînement spartiate

**Chapitre 14 : Un entraînement spartiate**

« Bon…Voyons donc ce que tu vaux. Je vais te montrer donc toute la différence entre toi et moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas mais si je vois que tu ne donnes pas ton maximum, je pourrais facilement changer d'opinion à ce sujet. »

_Gloups… Ca promettait dis donc ! Ils sortaient et elle l'emmenait dans l'arrière-cour de sa maison. Ici, ils étaient tranquilles. Elle ferma ses yeux, sortant ses deux lames complètement avant de les tenir dans ses deux mains. Elle se battait avec deux armes ?!_

« Cela s'appelle de l'ambidextrie. Ca consiste à se battre avec une arme dans chaque main. Comme d'après ce que j'ai remarqué, tu sembles apprécier les couteaux, ça ne sera pas une mauvaise idée que de t'apprendre une telle chose. L'ambidextrie n'est pas forcément basée sur la puissance brute mais sur le nombre de coups donnés à son adversaire. Comme tu as deux armes, tu peux faire plusieurs choses : Attaquer et te défendre, enchaîner les frappes sur ton adversaire, feinter avec une arme pour attaquer avec l'autre… Bien entendu, plus les armes que tu utilises sont petites plus la rapidité des coups se fera sentir au détriment de la puissance. Tu as des questions ? » 

_Oui. Il tendit son couteau pour qu'elle fasse la petite protection que Danya faisait habituellement. C'est vrai quoi… Sans ça, il serait mort depuis de nombreuses fois. Hela le regarda avec surprise, reprenant la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

_Il tenta par divers gestes comme caresser la lame de son couteau qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse une protection pour éviter que les lames ne traversent leurs peaux. Elle poussa un soupir désabusé avant de dire :_

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te tuer ? Ou inversement ? Bon… Donne moi ton couteau et patiente pendant une heure en faisant je-ne-sais-quoi. T'es plus que problématique Relo, tu ne sais pas parler, tu as peur de blesser quelqu'un alors que tu tues de sang-froid. Vraiment, tu commences déjà à me faire tourner en bourrique. »

_Il s'excusa en s'inclinant plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas déranger mais il ne voulait surtout pas faire une mort… inutile. C'était stupide de penser ça alors qu'il avait ouvert sans ménagement une jeune fille aussi âgée que lui. Il s'installa dans l'herbe, restant assis en réfléchissant aux derniers moments avec Danya après… cet acte affreux. Elle avait été très jolie dans cette tenue… et surtout très gentille. Snif… Et voilà qu'il se remettait à pleurer comme le gamin qu'il était. Il regrettait… Il regrettait tant ! Si il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière, il le ferait volontiers ! Il lui aurait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ces choses avec lui mais il lui aurait dit aussi à quel point il aimait suivre ses cours ou alors quand elle était sérieuse ou normale !_

_Une heure s'écoula et il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, fermant ses yeux pour ne plus penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Hela revint près de lui, lui tapotant le dos avec la pointe d'une lame. Il se retourna pour la regarder, remarquant qu'elle portait un sac sur le dos et une lame dans sa main droite… Une lame faite de bois et recouverte d'un liquide noir. Il ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot ne sortant de celle-ci alors qu'elle lui disait :_

« Oui j'ai été en ville et j'ai demandé qu'on me fabrique ça mais c'est le premier et dernier sacrifice que je fais pour toi. Sans ça et avec l'inquiétude que tu te fais inutilement, on ne pourrait pas travailler correctement. J'ai été claire ? Ne me demande plus rien ! »

_Ok ok ! Rahhhh ! Au moins, c'était pas qu'une imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à sa gueule… ou peut-être que si ? Il se mit à fouiner dans le sac qu'elle lui tendait, sortant un couteau fait en bois alors qu'il lui demandait du regard où se trouvait l'original. Elle soupira à nouveau, fouillant dans le sac pour en extirper son couteau. Il la remercia, rangeant son couteau dans sa veste noire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours son sang séché dessus mais qu'importe… Il voulait garder cette tenue et ce couteau._

« Bon, tu es prêt ?! Maintenant, on va commencer et je te préviens… N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, je veux voir quel est ton niveau ! »

_Aie ! Elle fonçait directement vers lui. Son couteau en bois dans sa main droite, il para la lame d'Hela avec ce dernier mais il remarqua qu'elle avait une seconde lame dans sa main droite et celle-ci s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Rapidement, il repoussa celle qu'il venait de parer, venant encore mettre son couteau en travers du chemin. Et ainsi de suite, elle ne cessait de l'attaquer de tous les côtés, changeant les hauteurs pour le viser au niveau du visage, torse pour même les jambes. Il se demandait comment elle arrivait à se déplacer avec une telle vitesse mais bon…_

_Oh… Il se défendait bien… Plutôt très bien même. Elle pensait qu'avec une seule arme, il n'allait pas réussir à éviter tous ses coups mais visiblement, c'était le cas. Tant mieux, Relo était au-delà de ses espérances pour l'instant. Mais après… Si il ne faisait que se défendre, il n'allait pas arriver à grand-chose. Là encore, elle était gentille mais ses adversaires ne le seraient pas ! Elle alla lui donner un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant rouler en arrière alors qu'elle s'écriait avec colère :_

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu risques de gagner ! Si ton adversaire te harcèle de coups, arrête d'essayer de les parer et attend qu'il te donne un coup bien plus puissant que les autres alors à ce moment là, tu l'esquives et tu contre-attaques de ton côté ! Relève toi ! »

_OUARG ! Ca faisait mal ça ! Et dire qu'il pensait que Danya avait été trop brutale avec lui, encore une fois, il voyait que c'était le contraire. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle faisait tout pour qu'il se donne au maximum, prétextant qu'elle pourrait le tuer quand elle le désirait mais alors… Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quand même pas pour lui faire plaisir… intérieurement ? Tout était confus ! Il se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant rouler à nouveau._

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de te relever ! Je te laisse dix secondes ! »

_Aie ! Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de penser, quelle brute ! Enfin bon… Si ça lui permettait de devenir plus fort pour mieux survivre dans ce monde, il ne devait pas se plaindre. Il se releva avec difficultés, reprenant le couteau en bois qu'il avait lâché. Hela lui fit un sourire mais il ne savait pas si il était bon ou mauvais._

« Bien… Très bien… Et ce n'est que le début. Lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec toi, tu deviendras un être capable de rivaliser avec les débutants parmi les pokémons purs. Aller… Continuons car dès que tu auras terminé ton entraînement, tu verras ce que je t'aurais préparé. Relo, attention, on reprend ! »

_Ca, c'était de la motivation ou alors il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Devenir aussi fort que des pokémons purs ? Dans l'idée principale, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire mais après… Dans ses propres pensées, il savait qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un de vraiment très fort ! Il fit un sourire à Hela, courant vers elle pour lui montrer que lui aussi était prêt à tout faire. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait ravie de voir la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux du garçon._

_Combien de journées s'étaient écoulées ? Combien de semaines ? Même si son corps n'était encore celui que d'un enfant, quelques muscles faisaient son apparition sur ses bras et sur ses jambes. Alors qu'elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne lui offrirait rien d'autre, il avait participé à quelques combats contre d'autres enfants. A chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, elle lui donnait une partie des paris et de la récompense. Son travail ressemblait à celui d'un mercenaire ou d'un criminel mais il avait moins de remords._

« Tu vois… Le sang, la mort, le combat, tout ça restera toujours ancré dans ce monde. Les hommes se sont toujours fait la guerre et rien n'a changé de ce point de vue. Simplement, l'ordre est inversé. Saches que tu n'as pas de honte à avoir de faire une telle chose : Les faibles doivent disparaître, c'est dans l'équilibre de la nature. Tiens… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore un livre… AHHHHH… C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas un simple gamin : Tu ne cultives pas uniquement ton corps mais aussi ton esprit. Rappelle toi que si tu as besoin d'aide car tu ne comprends vraiment pas quelque chose, tu me le signales. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, regardant le livre qu'il avait acheté avec ses petites économies. Un livre scolaire avec plein de phrases qu'il avait du mal à cerner mais qu'importe, il faisait de son mieux ! Il deviendrait quelqu'un de studieux et intelligent, comme l'aurait voulu Danya ! Il avait troqué sa veste noire en queue-de-pie et en chemise blanche contre une tenue plus classique pour le combat et qui rappelait celle d'Hela. Il avait quelques morceaux de cuir verts étaient posés sur ses bras, ses coudes et ses genoux. Néanmoins, il avait gardé ses deux vêtements en souvenir d'un être disparu. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier._

_La journée se passa avec un nouvel entraînement : Elle ne le laissait souffler qu'au début de la soirée, rare moment où il pouvait s'adonner à la lecture. De son côté, elle continuait de frapper dans le vide pour ne pas devenir faible selon ses dires. Elle revint dans la demeure, lui assis sur un canapé avec un autre livre, ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre ! Il avait acheté au départ des livres avec des images mais maintenant, il attaquait des livres avec que du texte. Il aimait bien ces livres avec des petits paragraphes puis plusieurs solutions. Il devait alors se diriger vers la page à la fin de la solution et savoir si il pouvait continuer ou alors si il était mort. Un livre dont il était le héros… Un livre dont il écrivait l'histoire… Lui aussi allait écrire un jour un livre sur sa vie !_

_Hela revint alors que la nuit était tombée, dégoulinante de sueur et épuisée. Elle retira ses morceaux d'armure verte, s'étirant longuement avant de s'installer à côté de lui. La sueur moulait sa poitrine et il la regarda furtivement. Contrairement à Danya, elle ne se montrait pas nue ou n'abusait pas de son corps en le dévoilant mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de gêne elle aussi. C'est vrai quoi… Un short jaune et un haut de même couleur qui ne cachait que sa poitrine, c'était vraiment peu. Il était un homme !_

« Bon… Relo. Je crois qu'il va être temps. Je sens que tu te débrouilles pas mal. Bon, je n'ai pas donné 10% de mes réelles capacités mais un gamin de ton âge ne m'aurait jamais poussé à faire plus. Demain, ça sera peut-être ta dernière journée. On va se diriger vers une ville où j'ai quelques connaissances : Ca sera ton premier combat contre un enfant métis. Je t'ai mis en garde contre eux, tu feras attention ou tu disparaîtras. »

_Chouette comme programme. Enfin bon, il se sentait prêt à relever tous les défis. Il referma son livre, s'inclinant devant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pour lui dire qu'il allait se coucher dès maintenant. Elle le salua, Hela restant assise sur le canapé avant de se coucher dessus. Une dizaine de minutes et elle allait le laisser dormir. Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle avait prévu mais bon… Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il alla dans la chambre d'Hela, recherchant la couverture de laine pour aller la déposer sur la jeune femme, se disant qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient inverser les rôles._

_Le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de remarquer qu'Hela était retournée dans le lit… à côté de lui. Sur le coup, il recula instinctivement, se cassant la figure sur le sol alors qu'il remarquait la couverture de laine sur eux. Hum… La situation la plus plausible était le fait qu'elle se soit levée dans la nuit et qu'elle soit retournée se coucher sans remarquer sa présence. Oui, ça devait être sûrement ça !_

« Aie, aie, aie… Mon dos… Relo… Vas préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je suis prête d'ici quinze minutes. J'ai encore un peu sommeil. »

_Ah… Donc… Ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait remarqué la présence du jeune garçon dans son lit. Ca lui rappelait le fait de dormir avec Danya mais d'une façon bien différente : Ils portaient des habits et il n'y avait pas de gestes déplacés. Bref… Que du bonheur ! Même si… Il sentait ses lèvres assez sèches. Il s'était un peu… Mais non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ces parties de Danya ! Il devait simplement se rappeler les bons côtés de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, voilà tout ! Pendant qu'il préparait quelque chose de concret et comestible pour le petit-déjeuner, Hela fit son apparition, lui disant :_

« Je n'aurais pas du dormir sur le canapé hier mais tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de venir t'endormir dans mon lit. Enfin bon… Tu n'es qu'un enfant donc ça passe mais la prochaine fois, réveille moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? »

_Et ainsi de suite… Ils se mirent à manger, puis à se laver et il lui demanda si il pouvait porter sa tenue en queue-de-pie pour cet évènement. Elle haussa les épaules en lui signalant que ce n'était pas son problème. Enfin, il s'accrocha à elle quand elle le lui demanda. Il n'avait pas encore mis sur lui sa veste noire et sa chemise blanche tachée de sang, il avait décidé de les porter lorsqu'ils seront arrivés. Elle courut pendant une bonne heure mais elle ne semblait pas épuisée le moins du monde. Cela força le respect d'Erol pour elle. Dire qu'un jour, il espérait être capable d'une telle prouesse…  
_

« Relo… Nous sommes arrivés dans ce que je peux dire… Une véritable arène. Par contre, tu restes près de moi. Si quelqu'un te voit tout seul, tu te feras enlever rapidement. Tu as tes morceaux d'armure de cuir dans ton sac ? Et ta tenue ? Et ton arme ? »

_Il hocha la tête trois fois de suite pour répondre aux questions d'Hela. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : Il allait voir ce que valaient réellement ces métis !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Par les armes

**Chapitre 15 : Par les armes**

« Nom du propriétaire et du participant. »

« Hela Onak pour la propriétaire et Relo pour le participant. Mettez le dans la catégorie semi-débutant. Ca sera son premier combat contre un Métis. »

« Hum… Une question : De quelle… »

« Humain pur. »

« Il faudra vérifier cela avec ses gênes. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête, poussant un peu Relo pour qu'il se présente devant l'homme qui n'avait plus de cheveux. Celui-ci l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :_

« L'inscription est faite. Pas besoin de rappeler que ce sont toujours des combats à mort, qu'il est possible de parier, et cætera ? »

« Oui. Bon… Relo, tu vas être emmené dans un vestiaire, tu seras seul dorénavant. Tu as tout ? Crois en toi, je vais t'atten… »

« Vous savez que si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester auprès de votre combattant, que ça soit pour le soutenir, lui crier dessus ou autre. »

« Nul besoin. Il est assez grand pour ça. »

_Il évita de montrer la mine dépitée sur son visage. C'est vrai quoi. Il aurait dû s'en douter : Il n'avait aucun rapport amical avec Hela. Elle le salua néanmoins d'un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Il prit une profonde respiration, se dirigeant vers le vestiaire qu'on lui indiquait du doigt. C'était presque au bout du couloir, sixième porte à sa gauche._

_Hela arriva dans un endroit où une immense plaque de verre et de nombreux fauteuils se trouvaient devant elle. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises mais une seule d'entre elles l'intéressait. Elle était là pour elle…Une chevelure brune allant jusqu'en haut du dos et un chapeau vert et blanc avec quelques pics dessus. Elle avait un bâton d'environ un mètre cinquante avec du feuillage au bout et une robe verte avec le bout qui se terminait en couleur blanche puis brune. Les yeux fermés, la femme laissa Hela se rapprocher d'elle :_

« Cela faisait longtemps… Aucune nouvelle de toi. »

« J'étais occupée… avec une plausible future recrue. »

« Une future recrue ? De ta part ? Ainsi, c'était donc la raison de ton absence. Qui est-ce ? Normalement, tu ne daignes même pas m'en parler. »

« Un jeune humain pur. Il pourrait être prometteur si on s'occupe de lui. »

« Un humain… Nous verrons bien. Tu peux rester ici. »

_AIE ! Ca faisait mal ! Il venait de se faire piquer par une aiguille, un homme lui ayant demandé d'être tranquille alors qu'il vérifiait qu'il était bien un humain pur. L'homme s'éloigna en murmurant que tout était bon et qu'il devait rester ici en attendant son tour. Erol hocha la tête, attendant que l'homme parte. Quand ce fut le cas, il commença à se dévêtir, mettant sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire en queue-de-pie. Le sang était encore là… Comme il n'avait jamais nettoyé celle-ci, le sang s'accumulait mais il savait qu'au plus profond de ces taches, il y avait celui de Danya._

_Il ne devait plus y penser… Mais bon… C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre avec Danya… La première fois qu'il avait vu cette femme. Bon… Il était l'heure de se battre. Sortant son couteau, il regarda la lame rougie par le sang : Ce sang… Il n'y avait que celui de Danya. Dès qu'il tuait quelqu'un, il se dépêchait de le nettoyer mais avec le temps, seul le sang de Danya était resté. Cela lui donnait un souvenir macabre de la jeune femme._

« Relo ? C'est ça ? C'est ton tour. Ramène toi. »

_L'homme était revenu, jetant un coup d'œil sur la tenue du jeune garçon. Si c'était son style vestimentaire, bof, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Erol se releva, fermant les yeux en prenant une profonde respiration. Allez…C'était l'heure ! Il se dirigea pour suivre l'homme, celui-ci le guidant jusqu'à un grillage. A travers ce dernier, il apercevait non pas une étendue sablée comme ses anciens combats mais plutôt un ring fait de pierres taillées._

« Aujourd'hui, un combat assez rare va se produire devant vos yeux ! Assez rare, ai-je dit ? Et oui ! Vous savez très bien ce que je veux annoncer par là ! Nous allons avoir un combat entre un humain sans une once de gêne pokémon en lui et un métis avec les gênes du Ptitard en lui. Moi méchant ? Mais non ! Cela rendra simplement le combat bien plus intéressant ! Faites venir les combattants ! »

« Est-ce lui, Hela ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds regarda à travers la vitre pour être sûre que c'était bien Relo qui rentrait dans l'arène. Elle poussa un soupir apaisé tout en hochant la tête. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se releva, ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Ils étaient verts mais on pouvait y voir une très grande beauté, comme si il n'y avait pas une once d'imparfait en eux. _

« Nous verrons bien si ce que tu dis est véridique ou non. »

« Et si… Cela est comme vous le désirez, est-ce que je pourrais… »

« Tu l'auras. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. »

_Hela fit un grand sourire, les deux femmes restant debout devant la vitre. Elles ne gênaient personne ou du moins, aucun ne se plaignait de ne rien voir à travers la vitre. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose si ils espéraient rester en vie. Erol observa le garçon qui était devant lui. Habillé tout de bleu, il avait une spirale noire dessinée sur un fond blanc sur son ventre. Il semblait avoir à peine six ou sept ans et il avait une sorte de queue blanche qui sortait de son dos comme si elle était rattachée à ses cheveux bleus. Un petit nœud papillon se trouvait au-dessous de son cou tandis qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Un humain ? Et plus âgé que moi ? Zut alors… Ca ne sera pas drôle. Tu ne me feras même pas mal. Et puis, tu… »

_La lame du couteau d'Erol alla tracer une diagonale sur le torse du jeune garçon sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Malheureusement pour Erol, la lame sembla glisser sur la peau comme si son adversaire était constitué uniquement de liquide. Il reçu un puissant jet d'eau sur le visage, le renvoyant en arrière alors que le jeune garçon reprenait :_

« Tu es trop pressé. Tu ne me laisses même pas me présenter. Je m'appelle Nex. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer ce combat si tu le veux. »

_C'était donc ça un métis ? Il était capable de créer de l'eau ? Avec ses quelques connaissances sur les pokémons, il se rappelait que certains pouvaient accomplir de telles choses mais quand même… La théorie, c'était une chose, le concret, c'en est une autre. Nex courait vers lui, créant des petits jets d'eau qu'il envoyait sur lui. Ici, il ne devait pas chercher à parer les coups : Comment parer de l'eau de toute façon ? Il esquiva les nombreux jets alors que Nex lui criait :_

« Tu ne parles pas ? Tu as peur ? Cela se comprend. Même si nous avons tous tué déjà une personne au minimum, affronter quelqu'un de plus fort que soi est toujours inquiétant. »

_Inquiet ? Lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Nex était à sa hauteur et il savait pertinemment que les jets d'eau à cette distance allaient être tout aussi forts que celui qu'il avait reçu auparavant. Il passa à côté de Nex, tentant une entaille le long de sa hanche droite. Encore une fois, la lame glissa le long du corps du jeune garçon._

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux me présenter ? »

« Il… ne donne pas encore son maximum. »

_Hela semblait inquiète par l'avancée du combat. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas perdu deux mois pour qu'il fasse ça ! Elle fermait ses poings, cherchant à se calmer. La femme aux cheveux bruns ne disait plus rien, observant le combat. Si Hela était aussi confiante à la base, c'est que le jeune humain devait avoir quelque chose de spécial quand même. Si c'était le cas, alors le suivre serait une bonne chose._

« Tu n'as pas compris ? Les humains purs comme toi sont trop faibles… Il faut simplement les exterminer. C'est ce que l'on nous apprend. »

_Ah oui ? L'exterminer ? Ca voulait dire le tuer ? Et si il n'était pas d'accord ? Il se retourna pour avoir en face de lui Nex, le jeune garçon venant lui donner de nombreuses claques. On aurait put croire que cela était risible mais chaque claque équivalait à un coup de poing et du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Son sang… En y pensant… C'était… si rare qu'il le voit. Rapidement, ses deux yeux verts se posèrent sur Nex, ses lèvres formant un sourire mauvais. Le jeune garçon à la tenue bleue recula instinctivement tandis qu'Erol faisait tourner son couteau de cuisine dans sa main droite._

« Oh… Tu deviens sérieux… Soit… Si tu veux, je vais aussi le… »

_Si il ne pouvait pas créer d'entaille sur ce corps bizarrement glissant de son adversaire, alors il y avait une autre possibilité qu'il n'allait pas se gêner d'essayer. Tentant de frapper Nex de son poing gauche, Erol remarqua que ce dernier mit sa main pour parer le coup. Voilà ce qu'il voulait ! Avec célérité, il recula son poing gauche pour planter directement la pointe de son couteau dans la main de Nex. Voilà son idée ! Au lieu d'entailler, il fallait planter directement ainsi, même si il ne visait pas exactement là où il le voulait, la lame continuait quand même sa route dans le corps de son adversaire. Nex poussa un cri de douleur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Erol avait en tête._

_De son pied droit, il alla faire un croche-pied à Nex. Lorsque celui-ci tomba, la lame du couteau d'Erol continua sa route, tranchant quelques doigts tout en ouvrant les veines du bras. La lame s'était plantée assez profondément et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ses mois d'entraînement n'avaient pas été inutiles. Nex roulait sur le sol en hurlant à la mort, se mettant à sangloter. Erol regarda la lame de son couteau de cuisine : Encore une fois, elle était tachée de sang… Puisque tout le corps de Nex était glissant, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il était sûr d'en terminer._

« Laisse moi… Laisse moi en vie ! Mes doigts… Tu as coupé mes doigts ! Co… Comment un garçon… un humain o… ose t-il ? »

_Hum ? Le laisser en vie ? Après ses fanfaronnades ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il plaça son pied sur le ventre de Nex pour l'immobiliser, essayant de prendre appui pour éviter de glisser. Sa main gauche passa sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, avant qu'il ne fasse s'écouler ces quelques gouttes de sang sur la lame de son couteau. Ce match était terminé pour sa part mais les spectateurs n'allaient pas se contenter d'une victoire de ce genre. Sans une once de remords, il alla planter la lame de son couteau dans le crâne de Nex, un bruit métallique se faisant entendre dans toute l'arène. Le couteau avait traversé complètement la tête du métis. Tout en l'extirpant, Erol découpa une partie du crâne, l'œil gauche tombant sur le sol tandis qu'un morceau du cerveau s'écoulait lentement le long de la boîte crânienne. Il fit un geste dans le vide pour éjecter le sang et les quelques morceaux qu'il avait récupérés, ne jetant plus un regard au cadavre qu'il venait de faire. Comme auparavant… Le silence régnait dans l'arène. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et pourtant…_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mademoiselle Winy ? »

« Il est intéressant pour un humain. Il a compris assez rapidement que cela ne servait à rien de jouer sur les blessures avec ce métis. Il fallait directement viser en profondeur et non sur la largeur. Donne lui cela… »

_La femme aux cheveux bruns enfonça une main dans sa robe, retirant finalement un emblème argenté avec un symbole gravé dessus : Celui des gémeaux._

« Je reviendrais le chercher d'ici deux ans. Dorénavant, ne sois plus jamais en contact avec lui. Qu'il se débrouille seul et qu'il se développe grâce à ses propres capacités. Si il a des soucis d'argent, qu'il présente cet emblème au cas où. Comme son nom est Relo, je vais le graver tout de suite. Quand à ta récompense… Je te la donnerais d'ici quelques jours. »

_Les yeux verts de la femme se posèrent sur Hela. Celle-ci fit un sourire de vainqueur, signe qu'elle avait finalement atteint son objectif. Ce qu'allait devenir Relo maintenant ne la concernait plus. Elle récupéra l'emblème argenté que lui tendait cette femme. Dorénavant, le jeune garçon allait se débrouiller seul… tout seul. Son existence dans ce monde ne venait à peine que de débuter._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une nouvelle amitié

**Chapitre 16 : Une nouvelle amitié**

« Mouinnnnn ! Rendez moi mes livres ! »

« Oh, tête de poulpe est triste ? Elle veut ses bouquins ? »

« Mouinnnnn ! Z'êtes méchants ! Rendez les moi ! »

_Une jeune fille à la coiffure salie et noircie était en train de sangloter. Ses tenues ressemblaient à des loques rapiécées et on se demandait si elle n'était pas une mendiante. Pourtant, vu ses livres et le sac qu'elle avait sur son dos, ce n'était pas le cas… Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi mal habillée ? En plus, avec ses vilaines chaussures qui semblaient avoir été trouées puis recousues… Les garçons autour d'elle continuaient de s'envoyer les livres d'école alors qu'elle tentait de les récupérer sans y arriver._

« Mouinnnn ! Arrêtez ça ! Snif… snif… »

« Oh ! Elle va se mettre à pleurer ? Mais quelle gamine ! Essaye d'abord de te laver ! Genre, tu es une pokémon pure toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Je suis aussi pure que vous ! »

« Toi ? Pure ? Te fous pas de nous ! »

_L'un des garçons alla la frapper au ventre, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais le trio ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Pire que tout : Les enfants autour d'eux ne s'intéressaient même pas à ces pleurs. Une ombre camouflée dans une cape noire observa la situation au loin sans s'en mêler._

« Ben alors ? On sait plus parler ? On a donné à sa langue au Miaouss ? »

« Hey, me mêle pas à ça ! Je ne la connais pas cette fille ! »

« Non mais c'est une expression bouffon ! Tu connais rien ! »

« Hey ! On ne va pas se taper dessus ! Y a elle comme souffre-douleur ! »

_La jeune fille à la peau ternie continuait de pleurer tout en récupérant ses livres tombés au sol. Elle se prit un coup de pied au visage, la faisant rouler sur le côté, son visage recouvert par la boue. L'un des garçons récupéra les livres, les faisant consumer dans ses mains._

« Ohhh… zut… Tes livres ! »

« MOUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! T'es méchant ! C'était mes livres ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Mouinnnnnnnn ! »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de chialer ?! Tu n'avais pas qu'à être aussi moche ! »

_Elle s'était relevée, frappant de ses petits poings dans le vide en direction du garçon qui venait de brûler ses livres. Celui-ci semblait légèrement surpris mais donna un violent coup de poing enflammé, faisant tomber la jeune fille en même temps que ses cheveux brûlaient :_

« MES CHEVEUX ! MES CHEVEUXXXXX ! »

_Tout le monde était en train de rire alors qu'elle essayait d'éteindre les flammes sans y arriver. Elle faisait bien apparaître de l'eau mais ne visait pas ses cheveux. Si cela continuait… Et zut. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! L'ombre dans sa cape noire arriva rapidement à la hauteur de la jeune fille : Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Rapidement, il prit la tête de la jeune fille, venant l'enfoncer dans la boue pour venir éteindre les flammes. Oui… Elle était recouverte de boue mais au moins, elle n'avait plus ses cheveux en feu. Il ressortit la tête de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mettant à cracher de la boue. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent de rire, mais l'un des garçons prit la parole :_

« Hey ! Mais t'es qui toi ?! Tu viens de gâcher notre joie ! »

_L'ombre ne lui répondit pas mais sortit rapidement un couteau ensanglanté pour le présenter aux enfants. Certains reculèrent mais les trois garçons l'entourèrent, nullement apeurés par la situation. Des vrais petits caïds en devenir. Rien que ça…_

« T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on te règle ton compte pour nous avoir embêtés ? Aller les gars, on lui fait sa fête ! »

_Pfff… Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre correctement ? Avant même que l'un des trois enfants fasse un geste, le manche du couteau alla percuter son nez, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres et cogner contre un mur. En voilà un en moins, le second n'allait pas tarder. Vu l'effet de surprise que l'ombre venait d'avoir, elle plaça son genou sur le nez de l'un des deux derniers garçons, le faisant retomber en arrière. Pour le troisième garçon…_

« Mais… mais… T'es qui ? »

_L'ombre releva une partie de sa cape noire, montrant une chemise blanche tachée de sang avec un emblème positionné au niveau du cœur. Un emblème argenté avec le symbole des gémeaux gravé dessus. Le dernier enfant fit quelques pas en arrière, se tournant vers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait :_

« Depuis quand tu connais un type qui est lié aux douze généraux de l'Horoscopie ?! Et merde ! T'es vraiment une enflure de nous avoir cachés ça ! Pardonnez nous, on évitera de l'embêter dorénavant ! Et on dira aux autres de faire pareil ! C'est promis mais laissez nous s'il vous plaît, on ne veut pas mourir ! »

_Voilà qui était bien mieux comme comportement. L'ombre noire rangea son couteau, soulevant la jeune fille avant passer une main dans ses cheveux et son visage pour retirer la boue. Elle se laissa faire alors que tout le monde s'éloignait d'eux. Elle murmura d'une voix triste et gentille :_

« Merci… beaucoup. C'est vrai… que vous faites partie des douze généraux ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif avant de lui demander de prendre sa main. Elle positionna sa main dans la sienne, le laissant la guider. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la personne. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes, la jeune fille ne prenant pas la parole. Ils rentrèrent dans un café, des têtes se tournant avec dégoût vers la jeune fille et l'ombre noire. Celle-ci sortit rapidement son emblème, les têtes passant du dégoût à la surprise puis à la peur. L'ombre s'installa sur une chaise, demandant à la jeune fille de faire de même. Enfin, elle retira sa capuche, montrant une chevelure noire avec deux yeux verts et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un visage vraiment juvénile…_

« Mais tu es un enfant ?! Snif… Snif… »

_Arg ! Elle n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer hein ? Erol sortit un bloc-notes de son sac brun puis un stylo. Il se mit rapidement à écrire avec vélocité avant de tendre le bloc-notes :_

« Ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ! Bon… Tu as faim ? Ou soif ? »

« Snif… Je ne dois pas parler à un inconnu… C'est ce que Maman m'a dit mais… Vous m'avez aidé. »

_Elle passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement d'une façon qui étonna le jeune garçon. C'était assez bizarre mais bon… Il avait trouvé le moyen de discuter avec une personne même si c'était assez difficile et long mais c'était mieux que rien. Il lui tendit à nouveau le bloc-notes pour qu'elle réponde à ses questions. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il reprenait le bloc-notes, écrivant puis lui montrant ses propres réponses :_

« Euh… J'ai un peu… faim mais je ne dois pas… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne mords pas. »

« Non mais… Ca fait bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas parler. Tu es muet ? Tu as quel âge ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions hein ? Je suis muet mais il paraît que c'est psychologique. J'ai dix ans et toi ? Mon nom est Erol. »

_Il n'avait pas eut d'inquiétudes à lui donner son vrai nom. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le connaissait dans les arènes. Dire qu'il y a deux ans, il avait récupéré ce petit emblème et … Hela l'avait complètement abandonné. Il avait vagabondé de ville en ville, n'ayant aucun problème pour se nourrir et se loger grâce à cet emblème mais le combat lui manquait et il était retourné rapidement dans les arènes. Après plus d'une année de combats, il avait réussi à atteindre une récompense des plus méritantes : Il pouvait changer l'une des règles des arènes dans ce monde. Son choix avait été radical et son nom avait été hué par des millions de personnes : Il ne pouvait annuler les combats pour les enfants dans les arènes MAIS… Il avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne soient plus mortels. Ainsi, les combats existaient toujours mais il n'était plus possible de s'entretuer si les combattants avaient moins de douze ans. De puissantes barrières psychiques empêchaient ça. C'est vrai qu'il avait été hué par tous et toutes puis finalement, les personnes acceptaient son choix et certains le félicitaient. Il combattait pour eux, il montrait du spectacle… mais le spectacle n'était pas forcément lié au sang. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses deux ans. Il remarqua que la jeune fille venait de prendre le bloc-notes et le stylo, écrivant sur le bloc-notes avant de lui tendre :_

« Tu ne serais pas Relo ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? C'est qui ? »

_Aie ! Il s'était vite fait repéré. Il remit sa capuche sur ses cheveux noirs. Si elle était capable de le reconnaître alors les autres pouvaient faire de même. Elle fit un petit sourire qui contrastait avec son physique :_

« J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle euh… te moque pas mais je m'appelle Mylidie. C'est un peu ridicule comme nom… Et j'ai euh… neuf ans. »

_Elle baissa la tête, confuse et ayant de nouvelles larmes aux yeux. Il n'osait pas le dire mais avec ces larmes, elle était encore plus laide mais bon… Il avait vu des choses horribles dans son existence, souvent causées par lui alors Mylidie… Il alla écrire :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que les autres t'embêtaient ? »

« Ils le font tout le temps… alors… j'ai pris l'habitude. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Tu es une pokémon pure non ? Comme les autres ? Alors tu pourrais les attaquer. J'ai vu que tu utilisais de l'eau. »

« Mais je suis faible… et j'aime pas me battre… et puis… la violence ne résout pas tout ! »

« Hum. C'est vrai. Mais tu as une famille non ? Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? »

« Ben euh… Je ne devrais pas le dire mais… ils sont morts… alors c'est mon oncle… qui m'héberge. Et il me dit de me débrouiller seule… Il me paye juste mon éducation. »

« C'est un enfoiré. Il n'a pas le droit. »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif, lui signalant qu'elle remerciait son oncle de le laisser dormir sous son toit. Elle était vraiment trop gentille… et trop stupide. Elle se faisait marcher sur les pieds et en redemandait même. Finalement, elle commanda quelque chose et il écrivit ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait bien accepter ça de sa part. Après le repas, ils quittèrent le café et elle lui posa la question qui lui tiraillait les lèvres :_

« Dis… Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? D'après ce que j'ai appris, Relo est un humain pur. Tu devrais nous détester plutôt non ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de race. Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune fille se faire frapper par des garçons sans rien faire. Peut-être que ça amuse les autres mais pas moi. »

« Tu me considères comme une fille ? »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir, des taches rouges apparaissant sur ses joues brunes à cause de la boue. Rahhhh ! Ca servait à rien, elle était hideuse mais il n'avait pas à le lui dire. Ca ne se disait pas. Elle détourna son regard avant de dure :_

« Dis… Erol ? Tu veux être mon ami ? Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu alors… Euh… Si tu refuses parce que je ne suis pas belle… Ca ne fait rien… »

_Ca, c'était exactement les phrases qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Avec énervement, il prit son stylo, écrivant en grosses lettres sur la totalité d'une page :_

« OUI ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

_Elle rigola faiblement et il put se dire que même si elle était repoussante, niveau comportement, elle était plus que jolie. Avec ses nombreux voyages, il ne se liait jamais d'amitié alors avec elle, il pouvait bien faire ça même si il savait que… Il ne devait plus y penser pour l'instant._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ruban

**Chapitre 17 : Ruban**

« Bonjour Erol ! Tu m'attends encore ? »

_C'est vrai… Il l'attendait à la sortie de son école, camouflé dans sa cape noire. Ses yeux verts observaient les garçons de la classe de Mylidie. Depuis qu'il était là, personne n'osait se moquer d'elle, c'était même bien mieux que ça. Il semblerait qu'elle avait quelques amies dorénavant. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines et il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette ville. De toute façon, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. Mylidie se retourna vers quelques filles, leur disant :_

« Désolée mais je dois partir avec Erol. »

« D'accord, à demain, Mylidie. »

« Tout semble aller pour le mieux mais bonjour sinon, Mylidie. »

_Il lui avait présenté son habituel bloc-notes pour la saluer. C'était comme ça qu'il communiquait avec elle. La jeune fille marchait à ses côtés, baissant la tête en rougissant. Il ne la regardait pas, il ne préférait pas. Malgré ses conseils, elle restait toujours aussi hideuse. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Dis… Je voulais encore… te remercier pour mes livres… »

« Ce n'est rien. Grâce à cet emblème, je peux acheter ce que je le désire mais j'évite de trop acheter si ce n'est pas utile. »

« Tu n'es pas dépensier ? C'est une bonne qualité je trouve moi. »

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis comme ça. Tu as un endroit à visiter ? »

« Ben… Euh… Non… Mais sinon, tu n'es pas blessé ? »

_Bof. Ce n'était pas les combats de cette ville qui allaient lui poser des problèmes. Avec le temps et l'entraînement qu'il se donnait quotidiennement, il était en super forme et il arrivait même à utiliser deux couteaux en même temps, ce qui accentuait ses attaques lors de ses nombreux combats. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il en ressortait indemne. Les combats n'étaient plus mortels mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à se battre, il n'avait jamais connu la défaite. Il se rappelait toujours les conseils d'Hela et ceux de Danya… Danya… Ca faisait déjà deux années qu'elle était morte et il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller voir sa tombe ou de retourner dans le manoir._

« Erol ? Tu sembles dans tes pensées ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

« Désolé, je rêvais. »

« Ca ne fait rien, tu veux qu'on ailles où cette fois ? »

« Tu n'as rien à me proposer ? Nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque. »

_Ah ! Il avait visé juste. Il eut un petit sourire en retirant sa capuche. Ils étaient assez éloignés des camarades de Mylidie. Il savait bien ce qu'elle aimait : Il avait été agréablement surpris d'apprendre que la jeune fille était intelligente… très intelligente… bien plus que lui. En fait, elle lui donnait même quelques cours à la bibliothèque. Même si il avait une année de plus qu'elle, il savait bien qu'il avait du retard dans certains domaines._

« Alors, allons y si tu le veux bien ! Plus vite on ira à la bibliothèque, plus vite tu apprendras des choses. Tu sais que … mon oncle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais contente. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui… dire que c'était grâce à toi. »

_Il se gratta la joue droite, détournant le regard alors que la jeune fille lui prit la main. Elle était devenue un peu moins pleurnicharde et il se demandait si ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Enfin, qu'importe, il n'avait pas à se soucier de ça. Mais bon… Si elle était heureuse, qu'elle n'avait plus de problèmes, il était content lui aussi. Par contre, elle pouvait quand même faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux… ou son visage… ou ses habits voir même ses chaussures. Là encore, il n'osait pas lui parler de tout ça._

« Mais euh… Erol ! Tu cogites encore ! Tu vas bien ? Attend, je vais vérifier. »

_Elle posa sa main brunie par la saleté sur le front du jeune garçon. Celui-ci se mit à rougir en la laissant faire, il se demandait même si les yeux bleus de Mylidie n'étaient pas salis. Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas soin d'elle ?! Ce n'était pas dur pourtant ! Lui-même allait se laver dans les bains publics._

« Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Si tu es trop fatigué, on peut se quitter maintenant. Je rentrerais seule si tu préfères que je te laisse. »

« Non. C'est bon. Je vais mieux. Simplement, j'ai la tête dans les nuages. »

« D'accord… Peut-être que tu ne veux plus me voir ? »

« AH ! C'est donc lui ton ami Mylidie ?! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Rapidement, les filles qu'il avait vues autour de Mylidie ces derniers jours se positionnèrent autour de lui. Comme des ourses attirées par le miel, elles le regardaient en le dévorant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?_

« Ah ! Mais il me dit quelque chose ! »

« C'est l'humain pur, c'est Relo ! »

« Hiiiiii ! Mais il est trop mignon ! Mylidie connaissait donc Relo ! Viens avec nous plutôt. Elle est bien moins belle que nous ! Elle ne change même pas de tenue ! »

_Hey ! Mais il se faisait emporté par cette bande de groupies ! Dire qu'il se faisait toujours avoir par ça il y a un an, c'était même pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se camoufler. Ainsi, il évitait de se faire repéré par ces folles._

« Allez, viens ! On va t'emmener dans des endroits bien moins ennuyants que la bibliothèque. Vous n'y êtes même pas rentrés encore ! »

« Mais mais mais… Il était avec moi ! »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas compris qu'on se servait de toi ? »

« On voulait simplement savoir qui était ton compagnon mais il va vite choisir entre toi et nous. Non mais regardez moi ça… »

« Elle n'y connaît rien à la mode, elle porte des jupes bleues déchirées, des hauts rapiécés et recousues et regardez moi ces manches, il en manque des parties ! Et ses longues chaussettes qui lui remontent jusqu'aux genoux ! Et ces vilaines chaussures ? On dirait des bottes ! »

_Mais elles allaient se taire un peu ?! Saleté de gamines ! Il avait peut-être un an de plus qu'elles mais il était sûr d'avoir une mentalité bien plus grande que toutes ces filles réunies ! Mylidie avait baissé la tête, se mettant à pleurer. Elle reculait pas à pas mais Erol prit une profonde respiration. Ah ? C'était des filles ? Et alors ?! Il repoussa avec violence les filles qui l'entouraient, se fichant royalement de savoir si elles étaient blessées ou non. Il alla à côté de Mylidie, les filles se relevant en gémissant de douleur et en s'écriant :_

« Non mais il est fou ?! La célébrité lui est montée à la tête ! Faut redescendre sur Terre ! »

« On s'est trompées sur son compte. Il ne reste qu'un humain pur, il a des goûts d'humain pur au final ! Tsss ! »

« Laideronne, reste avec cet humain, vous faites la paire ! »

_Elles s'éloignaient sans demander leur reste mais pourtant, Mylidie continuait de pleurer. Il tenta de lui écrire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne devait pas écouter ce qu'elles disaient mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Le pire était que des personnes passaient à côté d'eux en exprimant de leurs voix déplaisantes ce qu'elles pensaient de Mylidie. Et puis zut, elle allait s'arrêter un peu ?! Il alla la serrer dans ses bras, ce geste stoppant net les sanglots de la jeune fille. Celle-ci renifla plusieurs fois mais elle se calma aussitôt._

« Je suis écoeurante… et elles ont raison… Je ne suis pas belle, snif. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ça ?! Il retira la jeune fille de ses bras, lui prenant la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la bibliothèque. Il la guida dans les quartiers liés au marché. Il se fichait pas mal des têtes que les personnes faisaient, il en avait vraiment rien à faire ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire._

« Pourquoi… Snif… On va là ? Erol ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? »

_Il n'avait pas à lui répondre, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait accomplir. Purée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose pour une fille ! Il ne pensait pas être capable de faire ça pour Mylidie surtout qu'il s'était refusé toute liaison avec une autre personne de peur de l'abandonner un jour ou de commettre la même bêtise. Il s'arrêta devant un marchand d'accessoires féminins, retirant la main de Mylidie dans la sienne._

« Hey mon gars… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Il prit son bloc-notes, se mettant à écrire avec frénésie avant de tendre le boc de papier devant le marchand. Celui-ci put lire et finalement prit la parole pour lui répondre :_

« T'es vraiment sûre ? Tu sais une fille comme ça, ça ne changera rien. »

« Je veux juste savoir si vous en avez. »

« Ben ouais mon petit, regarde mais j'espère que tu as de l'argent. »

_Peut-être qu'en montrant son… Oh et puis non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ouvrit son sac brun, sortant une bourse pour regarder à l'intérieur. Oui, il avait largement de quoi payer un tel objet. Mylidie le regarda faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pourquoi il était ici ? Est-ce que c'était pour… Elle devait l'arrêter._

« Erol… Ca ne sert à rien. Je suis toujours… »

_Il lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle n'avait rien à dire ! C'était SON argent ! Finalement, il fit son choix, déposant la majorité de sa bourse devant un magnifique ruban en nœud argenté. Vraiment, il coûtait horriblement cher mais qu'importe, il avait fait son choix. Sans un mot pour éviter de dire que son client était stupide, le vendeur vint lui donner le ruban en nœud argenté. Erol le récupéra, s'éloignant en reprenant la main de Mylidie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque, dans un coin où nul n'allait. Il connaissait très bien cet endroit, il savait que personne ne venait ici._

« Erol… Tu n'as pas à faire… »

_Il lui remit la main devant la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler. Il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse faire. Lentement, il retira sa main de la bouche de Mylidie, mettant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il positionna le ruban en nœud argenté au milieu de ces derniers, semblant plus que satisfait du résultat._

« Erol… Vraiment… Ca ne va pas avec mes cheveux… Rien ne va … à part ces guenilles. »

« Et bien voilà, dorénavant, tu garderas toujours ce ruban avec toi. Tu es bien plus jolie que les autres filles et c'est pour ça que tu méritais quelque chose comme ça. »

_Il avait écrit sans l'écouter, lui montrant son bloc-notes. Bien entendu, il savait que le ruban était la seule touche de « beau » en elle mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de tout ça ?! Elle se remit à sangloter et il se reprit à écrire d'éviter de pleurer. Ils étaient dans une bibliothèque et le silence était d'or ! Elle alla se mettre dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. C'était sûr… Elle allait se faire une promesse…_

« Erol… Je te… Snif… jure. Ce ruban… Je le… chérirais… toute ma vie. Et un jour… Je serais assez belle… pour le porter… Snif… »

_Mais elle l'était déjà, elle l'était bien plus que les autres filles. Elle avait au moins le caractère d'une enfant et il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme les autres. Non… Contrairement à lui, elle avait encore une âme pure. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait tué une personne qui l'avait apprécié et aimé. Elle ne savait rien de lui… Et… Il ne voulait qu'elle soit blessée à cause de pauvres idiotes qui n'y connaissaient rien. Il déposa ses deux mains sur le dos de Mylidie, ayant un petit sourire triste. Elle avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Oui… Ce ruban doré était finalement la petite touche de perfection qui manquait à la jeune fille. Intérieurement… Elle était plus que jolie._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Spectre du passé

**Chapitre 18 : Spectre du passé**

« Où est ce qu'il est ? »

_Plusieurs personnes se tournaient vers elle mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle passa une main le long de son cou… comme si une cicatrice invisible lui faisait mal… si mal. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus posés sur le monde autour d'elle. Non… Il n'était pas là… Mais elle en était sûre : Il était dans cette ville._

« Attends moi un peu, Erol. Toi et moi… Nous avons à discuter. »

_Brrrr ! Il avait un sacré coup de froid sur le moment. Il se mit à trembler alors que Mylidie le regardait de ses petits yeux bleus. Encore une semaine était passée et ils se regardaient longuement. Elle avait gardé son petit ruban argenté dans les cheveux mais elle se releva._

« Ton combat sera le premier que je regarderais. S'il te plaît… Fais attention à toi hein ? »

_Il hocha la tête et fit un petit mouvement de son bras droit pour lui montrer de faux muscles bien que ces derniers apparaissaient. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de son adversaire pour elle. La jeune fille quitta le vestiaire, s'éloignant de ce dernier pour se diriger vers les tribunes. Comme il était quelqu'un de connu et qu'il se débrouillait seul, il pouvait accepter ou refuser qui il voulait. Il refusait depuis le départ toutes les personnes qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui mais dans le cas de Mylidie, c'était une exception… Et il avait été clair : Que personne ne tente de lui faire quoi que ce soit sinon…_

« Pfiou… Y a du monde ici. »

« Mais c'est qui cette femme ? Une noble ? »

_Alors que le combat n'avait pas encore commencé, plusieurs personnes observaient la femme qui venait de faire son apparition dans les tribunes. Un petit ombrelle rose, une magnifique robe blanche avec un décolleté qui laissait apparaître une dentelle noire. Dire qu'elle était séduisante serait un pléonasme, elle était divine !_

« Mais elle est canon ! »

« Où est donc Erol ? »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? La jeune fille aux cheveux salis releva son regard : Elle avait bien entendu ? Erol ? Et non Relo ? Quelqu'un connaissait le véritable prénom du jeune garçon ? Comment c'était possible ? Mylidie regarda la femme… Qui était-elle pour Erol ? Comment une telle femme pouvait-elle se trouver ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Un homme s'approcha de la femme aux longs cheveux blancs :_

« Hey beauté, dis moi, tu habites seule ? »

« Non, je suis à la recherche d'un homme pour me satisfaire… et je suis au regret que tu ne conviens pas du tout. Adieu. »

_Elle posa un doigt sur le nez de l'homme, lui donnant une simple pichenette qui l'envoya en-dehors de l'arène. Alors qu'il décollait dans les airs, un trou se forma dans ces derniers, le faisant disparaître complètement. Sans même s'inquiéter du regard inquiet que lui portaient dorénavant les autres personnes, elle s'approcha du bord des tribunes mais elle remarqua la jeune fille qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle semblait bien sérieuse cette enfant._

« Comment connaissez vous le nom exact de Relo ? »

« Et comment connais-tu son nom exact ? »

« J'ai posée ma question en première. »

« Erol est mon serviteur… mon jouet… »

« Vous moquez pas d'Erol ! Vous devez être juste une folle fanatique qui pense encore qu'Erol est un humain pur qui doit être à son service ! »

« Hum ? Tu as une grande bouche pour une aussi petite fille. Surtout que tu es loin d'être jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, sorcière. »

« Sorcière ? C'est moi que tu traites de sorcière ? »

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui retenait de faire disparaître cet enfant sous les yeux de tous. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi laide, elle était sûre que tout le monde se ferait une joie de ne plus voir ce visage hideux mais… Si elle connaissait le nom réel d'Erol, ça changeait tout. Cette gamine était bien plus importante que prévue. Elle posa son regard saphir sur les grilles de l'arène : Et voilà… En deux ans, il était devenu quelqu'un d'assez célèbre dans les arènes mais il voyageait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le rejoindre à temps mais aujourd'hui, il était là… Il allait sortir de ces grilles et se présenter à elle. Est-ce qu'elle… était assez prête pour leurs retrouvailles ? Ah ! Elle ne s'était plus préoccupée de la gamine qui l'avait traitée de sorcière. Mais où elle était passée ?_

_Une course, plusieurs esquives, de nombreuses entailles sur le corps de son adversaire, quelques parades des griffes du métis qu'il affrontait et le match fut terminé. Encore une fois, cela n'avait pris que cinq minutes au maximum mais ses ennemis étaient vraiment faibles. Il se devait de saluer les personnes autour de lui. Il leva la main, faisant un grand sourire en tournant sur lui-même. Son sourire disparu subitement alors qu'il baissait la main. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Da… Da… Da… Il rêvait… Non… Non… NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? C'était un mirage ! Un simple mirage ! Une illusion ! Il était peut-être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait ! Ce coup de froid qu'il avait ressenti avant le combat. Elle le regardait de ses yeux bleus… Ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis deux ans. Il quitta la scène du combat précipitamment, ne se préoccupant pas du métis qui était évanoui au sol. Ah… Ah… Ah… Non… C'était juste un cauchemar ! Il retourna dans son vestiaire, sursautant quand des petits coups toquèrent à sa porte. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant Mylidie. _

« Tu es vraiment très fort, Erol mais… Il y a un problème. J'ai rencontré une femme qui connaissait ton véritable nom. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs et puis… »

_Il se leva subitement, posant une main sur la bouche de Mylidie pour qu'elle se taise. Ils devaient partir, elle ne devait pas être en danger ! Depuis deux ans, il avait appris que certains pokémons dans le temps étaient capables de combattre la mort et de revenir. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient humains ?! Danya était revenue pour le tuer ! Il devait défendre Mylidie et la protéger ! Ils quittèrent le vestiaire, se dirigeant vers la sortie alors qu'une voix se faisait entendre :_

« Hey, Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer ici. C'est réservé aux combattants et… »

« Endors toi un peu. »

_Un corps qui tombe au sol et il remarqua Danya. Elle… Elle était là… Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu car il ne sortait que sa tête du coin. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs mais plus impériale… et surtout plus sérieuse. Si elle le trouvait, il allait avoir sacrément mal… même pire ! Il remarqua qu'elle posait une main au niveau de son cou et il déglutit : C'était là qu'il l'avait tuée. ZUT ! Elle arrivait vers eux ! Il pénétra dans le première porte qu'il voyait, gardant Mylidie avec lui._

« Erol… Je sais que tu es là. Tu entends ma voix n'est-ce pas ? Laisse toi faire et rentrons. Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Nous avons tous les deux à discuter… au sujet de plusieurs choses. Alors montre toi et je serais clémente. »

_Hein ?! JAMAIS ! Heureusement que ce vestiaire était vide, Mylidie ne parlait plus du tout. Elle savait très bien qu'il était dans un état qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette femme devait être démoniaque pour faire peur au jeune garçon. Si seulement elle arrivait à faire quelque chose pour l'aider, elle aimerait tant. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans un seul et même casier. Collés l'un contre l'autre, chacun s'était mis à rougir mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Arf ! En plus, Mylidie ne s'était pas lavée ou quoi ? Au moins, il voyait qu'elle avait toujours son ruban argenté dans les cheveux._

« Je sais que tu es là. Ne me force pas à t'attraper, Erol. Hum… Peut-être que finalement, il n'est pas là. »

_Elle était partie ? Elle n'était même pas rentrée dans le vestiaire. Pfiou… Il avait de la chance pour une fois. Ils ressortirent du casier, Mylidie rougissant comme l'enfant qu'elle était. Lui aussi était assez rouge, depuis l'époque de Danya, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille alors bon… Il prit la main de Mylidie, se rapprochant de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le sourire de Danya fut la première chose qu'il vit. Elle était devant lui, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Et bien… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que tu m'as fait mal… très mal. »

« Lâchez le, sorcière ! Erol ne veut pas venir avec vous ! Il est libre ! »

« Libre ? Il l'a été pendant deux ans et voilà ce qu'il est devenu… Un tueur qui ne combat que dans les arènes. Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était ce qu'il allait devenir si il ne restait pas auprès de moi mais il a fait quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant. Alors maintenant, Erol, tu vas venir avec moi et nous allooonnnnns ! »

_Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Erol avait ses yeux ouverts de surprise, ses pupilles émeraude posées sur Mylidie. Celle-ci savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas forte et pourtant… Elle venait de faire tomber Danya en créant une flaque au niveau de ses pieds. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et à la robe de même couleur s'était lamentablement écroulée au sol en glissant._

« Viens vite, Erol ! On s'en va ! Je ne te laisserais pas capturé par elle ! »

« Gamine… Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis réellement. »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de continuer son dialogue, ils étaient déjà partis. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent le corps du gardien couché sur le sol. Il se soulevait donc il n'était pas mort, c'était une bonne chose mais ils en avaient rien à faire. Ils quittèrent l'arène, parcourant les rues main dans la main. Ils devaient s'enfuir d'ici mais pour aller où ? Erol se demandait si Danya était réellement vivante ou si alors… Ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Il était sûr qu'elle était morte mais le fait qu'elle glisse sur la flaque d'eau montrait clairement qu'elle était vivante mais comment…_

« Erol ? C'est qui cette femme ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, elle n'avait pas à savoir que cette femme avait été si… spéciale à ses yeux. Il ne devait lui rien lui dire. De toute façon, elle semblait déjà ne plus s'intéresser à sa réponse. Ils traversaient les ruelles, percutant diverses personnes sur leur route. Elle devait mettre en sécurité Erol pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir._

« Bon, Erol, je vais la retenir mais toi, tu continues ton chemin d'accord ? »

_Hors de question ! Il n'allait pas laisser cette fille affreuse le défendre ! Et puis quoi encore ? C'était son rôle de la protéger, pas l'inverse ! Elle l'emmena dans une ruelle sans issue, son petit corps tremblant positionné devant Erol. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'au niveau du sol, un trou se forme pour y laisser sortir la jeune femme à la robe blanche et à l'ombrelle rose. Elle referma son ombrelle, prenant la parole :_

« Bon… Bon… Bon… Erol, tu te décides à revenir dans mes bras ou non ? Meline, Irei et les autres t'attendent avec impatience. »

« Il ne viendra pas ! Il n'a pas à vous suivre ! »

« Tu me fatigues petite fille. Je n'ai rien contre toi alors je te demanderais gentiment de bien vouloir te pousser. Après, ma demande serait bien plus violente. »

« NON ! Je ne vous laisserais pas me l'enlever ! »

« Je pensais qu'il était libre. Tu te contredis ? »

_Pour toute réponse, Mylidie cracha un léger jet d'eau en plein sur le visage de Danya et sur ses habits. Sa robe blanche se fit transparente, montrant un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Le plus inquiétant restait quand même le regard qu'elle portait à Mylidie. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment irritée. Il devait faire quelque chose !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un jour

**Chapitre 19 : Un jour**

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Mylidie. Si je te le dis, t'arrêteras peut-être de me poser cette question. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es pour Erol ? »

« C'est personnel, Erol ne veut pas vous voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… »

« Car il pense que je suis morte voilà tout. Erol, viens dans mes bras, tu verras parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai déjà pardonné… »

_Pardonné ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ? La jeune fille aux yeux bleus se tourna vers Erol. Celui-ci continuait de trembler comme une feuille, il ne voulait vraiment pas y croire. Les morts ne pouvaient pas revenir… pas elle ! Elle lui mentait, elle allait tout faire pour le punir et le tuer ! Il ne voulait pas rentrer avec elle ! Mylidie fronça les sourcils : Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir Erol comme ça._

« Il n'a pas envie de vous rejoindre. Que vous soyez morte ou non, il n'a pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Partez maintenant. »

« Tu as vraiment une bien grande bouche. Je vais régler ce souci. »

_Mylidie fut soulevée dans les airs par une force mentale. La jeune fille poussa un cri strident comme pour appeler à l'aide mais personne ne semblait remarquer la scène. Mylidie fut envoyée contre un mur, crachant légèrement du sang._

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre réellement ce que je suis. Je m'appelle Danya. »

« Da… Danya ? Vous… Vous êtes la véritable Danya ? »

« Alors ? Impressionnée ? Maintenant, tu… »

« Mais je m'en fiche ! Vous ne prendrez pas Erol ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas … »

« J'ai bien compris et je m'en fiche ! Vous êtes peut-être une légende dans ce monde mais vous n'avez pas le droit de lui ordonner ça ! »

« Tu m'insupportes vraiment. »

_Et elle allait encore plus l'énerver. Bien qu'elle était dans les airs, rien ne l'empêchait de cracher de l'eau bien que c'était complètement inutile. Elle fit glisser une nouvelle fois Danya sur le sol à cause de la flaque qu'elle venait de cracher sur ses pieds. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'écroula au sol, son contrôle disparaissant sur Mylidie. La petite fille tomba sur Erol, celui-ci arrêtant de rester dans son monde à cause de ces soucis._

« Erol ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te veut mais je te protègerais ! »

_Le protéger ? Lui ? Mais de quoi ? De cette femme à la robe blanche ? Oui… C'est vrai qu'il en avait bien besoin mais elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle ne savait pas se battre ! A part cracher de l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Rien du tout._

« Là… Je suis en colère. »

_Danya avait pris la parole d'une voix lente mais courroucée. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas se retenir. De toute son existence, rares étaient les personnes qui se risquaient à l'énerver sans craindre le retour de bâton. Cette gamine voulait l'affronter ? Alors elles allaient se battre. Le corps de Danya se releva sans aucune aide de ses pieds ou de ses mains… comme si quelque chose arrivait à faire tout ça. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Mylidie puis elle pointa sa main droite vers elle. Rapidement, une sphère noire percuta la jeune fille, la faisant rencontrer le mur derrière elle. Erol ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement avant de courir vers Mylidie. Merde ! Il ne devait pas laisser faire ça ! Il secoua un peu le corps de Mylidie pour voir si elle allait bien mais sa seule réponse fut un gémissement :_

« Eloigne toi d'elle, Erol. Je m'occupe de corriger cette gamine et ensuite, nous rentrons. »

_Il chercha dans son sac son bloc-notes, restant devant Mylidie. Danya s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'il faisait et comprit après quelques secondes qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il lui tendit le bloc-notes avec écrit dessus :_

« Non. Ne la touche pas. C'est mon amie. »

« Elle a voulu jouer avec le feu. Elle m'a provoqué et elle me tient tête. De plus, elle est restée un peu trop longtemps avec toi. »

« NON ! Tu te permets de faire toutes tes choses sur moi, puis tu reviens après. »

« Et à qui la faute ? Je te rappelle que tu as voulu me tuer. Et dire que je pensais que tu m'aimais bien. Est-ce que je me suis trompée ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, maintenant que je suis capable de l'écrire, je vais te le dire. Je n'aime pas du tout ta façon de m'aimer ! »

« Quel est le problème avec ma façon ? C'est ainsi que s'aiment une femme et un homme. »

« Une femme et un HOMME ! Je suis un enfant. Et puis pourquoi tu es vivante ? Je croyais que je t'avais tuée. »

« Il est impossible pour quiconque de me tuer. Les légendes sont éternelles. Je le suis aussi. Maintenant, Erol, recule. »

_Il amorça un mouvement pour s'éloigner de Mylidie puis se remit à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs émit un léger rictus de colère :_

« Erol… S'il te plaît. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te blesser. Si quiconque tente de s'en prendre à moi ou à la personne que j'aime, il est de mon devoir de l'éliminer. »

« NON ! Ne lui fais rien ! C'est vraiment mon amie ! Elle est peut-être laide, moche et elle n'est pas très forte mais ne la touche pas ! »

« Tu n'es pas en droit de me dicter ce que tu veux désires, Erol. »

« Fais ça et je me tues ! »

_Il avait sorti son couteau de cuisine et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il y avait encore son sang dessus ? Il ne l'avait pas nettoyé ? Mais dans tout ça, le pire était le fait qu'il positionnait son couteau au niveau de sa gorge. Il n'hésiterait pas un instant en vue de la réaction de Danya. Elle tenait vraiment à lui non ?_

« Calme toi, Erol. Calme toi… Nous pouvons discuter tous les deux. Mais dorénavant, tu n'auras plus à combattre dans les arènes. Nous rentrons. »

« Et Mylidie ? Tu ne lui feras rien de mal ? Je veux qu'elle vienne. »

« Elle a une famille et sa maison est très éloignée de la nôtre. Nous mettrons plus d'une semaine pour rentrer chez nous. »

« Je ne veux pas l'abandonner ici ! »

« Erol… Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je la fais disparaître à tout jamais. »

_HEIN ?! Il regarda Danya avec fureur. Elle n'oserait pas ?! Pourtant… Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne semblaient montrer aucune émotion. Elle ne se priverait pas de faire du mal à Mylidie ? Déjà que cette fille avait tant souffert ? Elle voulait faire ça ? D'accord ! Il reprit son bloc-notes écrivant avec énervement :_

« Je viens avec toi mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à lui écrire ? Elle l'observa alors qu'il écrivait sur une nouvelle feuille. Il la déchira du bloc-notes, déposant le paquet à côté de Mylidie qui continuait de gémir de douleur. La pauvre, elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Il prit les deux mains de Mylidie, les baisant délicatement alors qu'elle ouvrait faiblement ses yeux :_

« E… Erol… Tu m'aban… donnes ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, simplement… Il devait partir. Voilà, c'était comme ça. Il lui montra le bloc-notes, essayant de lui expliquer qu'il lui laissait ça comme souvenir en plus du ruban en nœud argenté. Elle s'était mise à sangloter, pourquoi était-elle aussi laide ? Elle ne méritait vraiment pas une telle laideur. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue, Danya recevant une décharge électrique le long de son corps, serrant les dents. Comment une gamine pouvait-elle avoir quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à posséder ?! _

« Erol, nous partons ! Ramène toi ici et maintenant ! »

« Erol… Snif… Je te… le promets… Et surtout… à cette femme… Danya… Un jour… Je deviendrais… l'une des douze généraux… de l'Horoscopie et j'irais… »

« Pauvre idiote. Ces femmes sont investies d'un pouvoir bien plus grand que le tien. Même en des milliers d'années, tu n'arriveras pas à égaler celle du Bélier. Rentre donc chez toi et ne viens plus jamais me déranger. J'ai été clémente car Erol m'a dit de ne rien te faire mais la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas un instant à me débarrasser de toi. »

« J'irais… vers toi. Erol… S'il te… plaît… Attends moi… »

« Tu es dure de la feuille ? Il ne t'attendra pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin de son existence. »

« Co… Connasse. »

_Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. La main de Mylidie s'abaissa sur le bloc-notes, la jeune fille tombant dans l'inconscience. Danya pouffa légèrement de rire tandis qu'Erol se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, serrant la feuille de papier dans sa main droite. Ils quittèrent la ruelle, le jeune garçon n'ayant même pas un regard vers Mylidie. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Danya et Erol, un sourire pervers dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Ils pouvaient voir la poitrine de la jeune femme dans son soutien-gorge noir de dentelle. Puis subitement, ils n'étaient plus là, Erol et Danya venaient de disparaître complètement._

« Nous quittons cette ville. Tout le monde nous attend. Quand on sera de retour, je t'achèterais un nouveau bloc-notes. Quelle idiote cette fille ! Comme si elle pouvait rivaliser avec mes charmes féminins. Erol, tu m'as vraiment manqué… »

_Pendant le petit voyage entre les trous dimensionnels qu'elle créait, elle alla l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche, joignant sa langue avec celle du jeune garçon. Celui-ci se laissa faire, lui répondant sans grande motivation. Il avait oublié cette saveur si particulière… Cette sensation qu'il savait si désagréable et pourtant qui lui manquait. Danya était là, serrée contre lui, sa poitrine trempée contre son corps. Elle… n'était pas morte et pourtant… Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une plaine, la jeune femme lui prenant sa main gauche :_

« Bon ! Nous venons de partir de cette ville mais on a encore un assez long voyage. De toute façon, une semaine avec toi, ça passera vraiment trop vite. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Erol. »

_Et elle… Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette femme capable des pires des débauches. Cette femme qui avait été son professeur pendant quelques mois… Ensuite, il s'était débrouillé tout seul comme un grand garçon. Il n'avait que dix ans et il avait fait couler tellement de sang, commis tellement de crimes, il connaissait déjà l'art de la mort, de la guerre et des armes. Il avait déjà tout appris._

« Erol ? Au passage, c'est quoi ce papier dans ton autre main ? Tu me le montres ? »

_Ah ? Ce papier ? C'est vrai…Voilà ce qu'il avait tellement envie de lui dire. Il ouvrit sa main libre, prenant une profonde respiration avant de tendre la feuille. Elle la prit avec un léger sourire, sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle eût lu ce qui était écrit dessus._

« Erol… Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Cette sotte t'a perverti. Après quelques jours avec moi, tu envisageras tout le contraire. »

_Elle jeta le morceau de papier en arrière, reprenant son sourire. Il était écrit dessus : « Je te hais. »_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 20 : Retour à la maison**

« Erol. Fais moi un sourire, s'il te plaît. Ca fait une semaine que tu n'as pas décroché un mot. Tu me réponds à peine avec le bloc-notes que je t'ai acheté, tu ne veux pas que l'on prenne la même chambre dans les hôtels. Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Elle voulait quoi ? Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle désirait, il s'en fichait pas mal d'elle. Enfin non… Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il était très heureux de la revoir, de savoir qu'elle était en vie mais… d'un autre côté… Il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait fait à Mylidie._

« Et alors ? Nous sommes bientôt rentrés non ? »

« Oui, oui. Tu verras : Tout le monde va être si content de te revoir. »

« Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que j'ai essayé de te tuer et là, je ne vois pas à quel jeu tu veux jouer. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne me cries pas dessus ? »

« Car tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

« Tu as complètement tord. J'ai fais ce geste car je voulais te voir mourir. »

« Allons allons… Et pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

_Ils s'arrêtaient au beau milieu de la route, la jeune femme à la robe blanche se mettant à genoux devant lui. Comme il avait grandi ce charmant garçon, il était devenu encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle irait l'embrasser et lui faire des petites choses pour lui faire plaisir._

« Car tu m'as fait toutes ces choses ! »

« Oh… Avec tes doigts ? Mais tu sais que… Voilà… C'est comme ça que l'on doit s'aimer. Enfin, ce n'était que tes doigts, pas ta langue ou alors ton sexe. Pour ce dernier, il va falloir attendre encore quelques années mais le moment de ta première érection, je serais là et je m'occuperais divinement de toi. »

_STOP ! Il posa une main sur le front de Danya, la repoussant un peu. Que ça soit clair : Il ne voulait plus retomber dans ce jeu pervers avec elle ! Il recommença à écrire avec rapidité, Danya lui faisant un grand sourire. Depuis qu'il était capable de s'exprimer de cette manière, elle sentait qu'ils avaient mis un peu moins de distance entre eux deux._

« Je ne veux pas de ça. Si tu ne te contrôles pas et que si tu t'amuses à refaire ça, autant que je ne revienne pas sinon, je risquerais de vouloir te tuer à nouveau. »

« C'est ainsi qu'une femme doit aimer un homme… aussi jeune soit-il. Tu es encore qu'un enfant mais un jour, tu seras un adulte mais avant… Je veux que tu restes le plus longtemps possible avec moi, voilà tout. »

« Je veux bien rester mais si tu peux éviter tes excès d'amour. »

« Je ne pourrais pas… C'est trop me demander ! »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, refermant son bloc-notes en même temps que ses yeux verts. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas à rester. Il commença à marcher en arrière mais elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse venant coller son dos contre sa poitrine.  
_

« D'accord… Je ferais un effort mais ne part pas… s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas seule. »

_Bon… Puisqu'elle donnait du sien, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire un effort. Mais quand même… Cette poitrine ! Elle ne pouvait pas la retirer de son dos ?! Il était rouge de gêne, se rappelant ces petites scènes avec la baignoire ou dans le lit._

« Mais de ton côté, tu arrêteras d'être aussi méchant avec moi ? Et de me faire du mal ? »

_Hein ? Lui ? Lui faire du mal ? Bon… A part la tentative de meurtre échouée, il ne lui faisait rien de mal ! Il ne la tapait pas, il ne la frappait pas, aucun coup de poing ou coup de pied alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Pfff ! Ces femmes étaient tellement incompréhensibles des fois._

_La soirée passa et il se retrouva devant l'imposante demeure. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil… La bouche grande ouverte, il resta stupéfait. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes l'attendaient… dont Irei. L'adolescente était restée la même après deux ans. C'est vrai ! Les Melodelfes et les Grodoudous vieillissaient plus lentement._

« C'est Erol ! Il est revenu ?! Vous l'avez enfin trouvé ? »

« Il m'a fallut du temps mais oui. Il est de retour parmi nous. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Et cette odeur ? Tu as faim Erol ? Tu as soif ? »

« Je vais préparer sa chambre ! »

« Et moi je vais prévenir notre doyenne ! »

_Surpris, il désigna les nombreuses femmes de différents âges à Danya. Elles étaient toutes comme ça ? Il ne se rappelait pas être une figure emblématique de la maison pourtant. Danya lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de lui prendre la main._

« Même si ce ne fut que pendant deux mois, tu es le garçon préférée de toutes les filles ici. Les précédents… étaient au final de beaux salopards. »

_Hein ? Les précédents ? Elle avait eut d'autres garçons ? Bien sûr ! Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Une femme comme elle devait avoir eut des centaines d'amants, des milliers même ! Il regarda Danya d'une nouvelle façon, il ne savait pas comment l'imaginer. Comme une croqueuse d'hommes ? Ou alors comme une femme très triste qui avait tellement eut d'échecs amoureux ?_

« Erol, tu veux que je te refasse visiter les lieux ? Ca fait pas mal de temps donc tu as sûrement oublier depuis. On y va ! »

_D'accord… Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle venait déjà de le tirer vers la demeure. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver ses repères. La salle de bain, la double chambre, la salle à manger, la cuisine… La cuisine… Il ouvrit son sac à dos, saluant respectueusement les cuisinières bien qu'il tremblait de peur. Il sortit le couteau qu'il avait utilisé il y a plus de deux ans, le déposant parmi les autres. A ce moment là, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'exprimer et dire à quel point il était désolé. Il s'éloigna en abandonnant Danya dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il était de retour… chez lui… mais Mylidie dans tout ça ? Il connaissait son nom et son prénom… Est-ce qu'il… oui ! Il pouvait tenter de faire ça ! Mais Danya ne devait pas être au courant !_

« Erol ! L'eau du bain est prête ! Tu peux aller te laver ! »

_Ah ! Ce n'était pas de refus ! Il se releva de son lit, quittant la chambre en regardant à droite puis à gauche. Danya n'était pas là pourtant il était sûr que c'était elle qui lui avait dit ça. Il avança en direction de la salle de bains, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Pfiou… Elle n'était pas là ! Il avait pensé un court instant qu'elle allait le rejoindre et faire encore ses jeux pervers mais elle avait eut raison de ne pas se risquer à ça. Il se déshabilla, pénétrant dans l'eau avec un petit sourire. Ahhhh ! Cette eau était chaude, vraiment très chaude… et très bonne. Ca faisait du bien d'être revenu ! Bon, il allait devoir s'expliquer un peu plus longuement pour leur faire comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il était sûr qu'elles allaient toutes se montrer compréhensives. Contrairement à Danya, aucune des autres filles ne semblait être éprise d'une… sexualité débordante non ? C'était l'un des rares mots d'adulte qu'il avait cherché à comprendre et il trouvait que ça collait parfaitement bien à Danya. Il ne remarqua que trop tard le corps qui se levait hors de l'eau derrière lui._

« Je t'ai eu Erol ! »

_Danya venait de sauter sur le jeune garçon, lui plongeant la tête dans l'eau en poussant un grand rire tonitruant. Elle lui ressortit la tête, le jeune garçon toussant en crachant de l'eau. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?! Où ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ?! Elle le retourna pour qu'il puisse la voir, elle et son corps divin._

« Et bien ? Surpris ? Je me suis dit qu'avec tout le temps qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois, nous pouvions bien prendre un bain ensemble non ? Viens par ici que je te lave le dos. »

_MAIS NON ! Elle n'avait rien appris ou quoi ?! Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il se releva en colère mais la seule remarque de Danya fut un léger sifflotement admiratif en posant son regard sur l'organe génital du jeune garçon. Alors qu'il replongeait dans l'eau, rouge de honte, elle alla lui dire avec amusement :_

« Et bien… Il n'y a pas que ta taille qui a grandi ! »

_Grrrr ! Elle voulait le mettre en colère ou quoi ?! Elle n'avait rien compris depuis tout ce temps ! Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle le força à se retourner, prenant une éponge puis du gel douche. Elle alla faire s'écouler le liquide sur son dos et ses cheveux, passant ses mains pour bien étaler le tout._

« Tu ne prends pas vraiment soin de tes cheveux, Erol. Pourtant, ils sont plutôt beaux et doux au toucher. Tu devrais faire attention à eux. »

_Bof… C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête pour se laissait faire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'occupa de son dos et de ses cheveux, Erol ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était aussi gentille avec lui… enfin gentille de cette manière. Après qu'elle ait fini de rincer les cheveux du jeune garçon, elle alla coller ses seins contre le dos d'Erol, passant ses deux mains sur son torse. Instinctivement, il s'apprêtait à réagir, devinant l'allure que tout ça allait prendre._

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué… Ne t'éloigne plus de moi, Erol, ça me fait si mal. Ce soir, il vaudra mieux ne pas dormir ensemble même si je le désire tant. Je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes problèmes qu'auparavant. »

_Hein ? C'est ELLE qui lui disait de ne pas dormir avec elle ? Boarf ! Il se retourna pour être vraiment sûr qu'il avait bien affaire à Danya. Il lui tira sur la joue, la jeune femme poussant un petit cri de douleur en souriant._

« Disons simplement… que ce soir… Je vais me donner du plaisir… et évacuer toute cette extase contenue pendant tout ce temps. Alors à part si tu veux venir me rejoindre ou me regarder, il vaut mieux éviter que tu sois là. »

_Ahhh… Elle allait encore se caresser ? D'accord. Il prit une respiration apaisée. Il avait peur d'autre chose. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris le message. Puis lentement, il posa ses yeux sur la poitrine de Danya, l'observant longuement. A sa grande surprise, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas si… repoussant que ça d'avoir des protubérances mammaires aussi généreuses. De plus, il voyait bien que la jeune femme était excitée : Les deux tétons étaient tendus au bout de ses gros seins._

« Il y a un souci, Erol ? »

_Il engouffra une partie de sa tête dans l'eau, ne voulant pas montrer toute la gêne qu'il avait ressentie en observant sa poitrine. C'était bizarre… mais il était loin d'être inquiet à cause des seins de la jeune femme. Pire… Il trouvait ça plutôt joli. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?! Danya restait là, lui souriant tendrement comme si elle savait ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait maintenant dix ans, il se rapprochait peu à peu d'un moment important dans la vie d'un jeune garçon. Elle serait là pour lui à ce moment._

_La soirée se déroula trop calmement au goût du jeune garçon. Il n'écrivit pas une seule fois sur son bloc-notes, mangeant sans réellement s'intéresser à ce qui était dans son assiette. Dire qu'il était soucieux n'était pas faux. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. La nuit arriva et il regardait son pyjama. Celui-ci avait été rapidement recousu pour être à sa nouvelle taille, les servantes lui signalant qu'elles allaient acheter de nouveaux habits dès demain. Danya avait reprit son habituelle robe de soie rouge, allant l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter de beaux rêves. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans son lit, il tenta de trouver le sommeil sans y arriver._

« Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Ouiii… OUIIII ! Il est… Il est là ! Il m'en… M'ENTEND ! »

_Oui il l'entendait ! Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de se faire mais le pire dans tout ça était le fait qu'il commençait à être de moins en moins dégoûté d'entendre ces cris de plaisir de la part de Danya. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Dans le dos

**Chapitre 21 : Dans le dos**

« Ca… Ca me manquait vraiment. »

_Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Erol alors que celui-ci dormait. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, la regardant. Elle poussa un petit cri, reculant en rougissant comme une jeune fille pris en faute._

« Euh… Bonjour Erol. Tu as bien dormi ? »

_Il fronça les sourcils, passant une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de bâiller. Il prit son bloc-notes déposé sur sa table de chevet, cherchant à se concentrer pour écrire quelques mots en guide de réveil._

« Si tu pouvais éviter de souffler sur mon visage, je pense que j'aurais mieux dormi. »

« Disons que je voulais un peu profiter de ton sommeil pour faire ça. »

_Bon, il était réveillé et alors ? Elle lui sauta au cou, venant l'embrasser longuement, joignant leurs deux langues avec désir et ardeur. Il bougea ses pieds pour tenter de s'enfuir mais elle n'avait visiblement pas envie que ça soit le cas. Lorsqu'elle avait envie de quelque chose, elle le lui montrait. Sa robe rouge en soie se relevait un peu, montrant une culotte noire en dentelle dans laquelle une légère toison blanche était faiblement visible. Elle retira ses lèvres, reprenant la parole en jouant avec ses propres cheveux :_

« Cette fois-ci, je suis complètement repue. Déjà hier puis aujourd'hui, je te remercie, Erol. Puisque tu viens à peine de revenir, que dirais-tu de ne rien faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Mais non. Pourquoi ne pas aller nous baigner ? J'ai demandé pendant… ton… Enfin tu vois… Que l'on me crée une piscine. »

« Une piscine ? Il y a anguille sous roche. »

« Comment ça ? »

_Il regarda brièvement le décolleté de Danya, détournant le regard alors qu'elle émettait un grand sourire. Elle savait bien ce qu'avait vu le jeune garçon. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue pour le convaincre, passant ses deux mains autour du cou :_

« S'il te plaît, Erol. Fais le pour moi ? Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir abandonnée pendant deux ans. Tu veux bien ? »

« Bon, d'accord mais attention, je te surveille. Je ne veux rien de bizarre. »

« MERCI BEAUCOUP ! »

_Elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier. Il voyait dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il ait accepté une telle chose. Vraiment… Des fois, il lui en fallait peu pour la faire éclater de joie. A se demander si ce n'était pas elle l'enfant et lui l'adulte. Elle quitta son lit, s'enfonçant dans sa chambre en lui disant de ne plus venir la déranger pendant qu'elle se préparait pour dans quelques heures. Bof. Si c'était comme ça, si ça pouvait la faire sourire, alors il pouvait bien faire un geste pour elle. C'était à son tour de se lever, quittant sa chambre. Bloc-notes avec un stylo dans sa main droite, il salua les diverses servantes en écrivant un simple Bonjour sur une page._

« Alors, comme ça, tu es de retour ? »

« Tu sais que tu nous as fait une grande peur ? »

« La prochaine fois, ne t'enfuis pas. La maîtresse est loin d'être méchante malgré les apparences. Bien entendu, elle est… »

« Ne la fais plus pleurer d'accord ? C'était très vilain de ta part d'essayer de la tuer. »

« Elle a déjà assez souffert avec toutes ces autres personnes. Tu es encore pur et innocent. Enfin… Plus vraiment mais si tu savais tout à son sujet, tu voudrais la serrer dans tes bras au lieu de l'ignorer ou de lui faire du mal. »

_Boarf… Elles parlaient toutes à la fois, ce n'était pas vraiment compréhensible ce qu'elles disaient. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois : Oui, il allait éviter de la faire souffrir, oui il allait tenter de la comprendre, oui il voulait tout savoir à son sujet, oui il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, oui il n'allait plus la faire pleurer. Pleurer ? Est-ce qu'elle en était réellement capable ? Des vraies larmes hein ? De tristesse, pas celles dont il se rappelait il y a deux ans._

« Où est Danya ? »

_Il avait finalement posé cette question alors qu'une heure et demie venait de s'écouler depuis son réveil. Il avait terminé son repas, regardant autour de lui tout en montrant cette question écrite sur le bloc-notes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui manquait mais bon… Il aimait bien savoir où elle était quoi. On lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et il alla vérifier de lui-même. Il fit le même constat et était désabusé par la situation. Elle avait dit qu'elle devait se préparer pour cette après-midi piscine non ? Alors, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il pouvait s'occuper de son propre côté et commencer à écrire la lettre qu'il voulait mais auparavant, il avait besoin d'une petite information. Il alla chercher Irei, lui prenant la main pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille._

« Il y a un petit problème, Erol ? Tu te fais du souci pour Danya ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir. Tu sais, elle était vraiment très inquiète pour toi. Elle t'imaginait mort en quittant ce manoir. Alors bon… Ne fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Tu es même apprécié des servantes dont moi, ce qui est vraiment très rare. »

_Il la remercia en s'inclinant, une léger pointe de remord en pensant à Danya. C'est vrai qu'elle était toujours souriante avec lui mais à côté… Quand il n'était pas là, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il se rappela les petits soupirs d'hier et son visage se mit à rougir subitement. Non, non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Bon, il avait une demande à faire à Irei. Il espérait qu'elle allait accepter ça. Il prit son bloc-notes, écrivant dessus :_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver l'adresse d'une certaine Mylidie Leryn ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ? C'est une amie ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Danya ? »

« Surtout pas ! Elle ne veut pas que je lui parle ! Elle ne doit pas savoir ! »

« Tu me demandes donc de mentir à Danya ? Est-ce que ça la fera souffrir ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

« Bon, je le ferais mais que cette conversation reste secrète. Pourquoi veux-tu cette adresse ? Tu en as besoin pourquoi ? »

« Pour lui écrire. J'aimerais bien lui écrire car Danya a été méchante avec elle et je voudrais m'excuser et lui demander pardon. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais comme je l'ai dis, motus et bouche cousue. Tu me donneras toutes les lettres que tu veux envoyer et je les déposerais quand je fais les courses, d'accord ? Bien entendu, je ne lirais pas tes lettres et on te trouvera un coin pour garder celles que tu recevras. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Merci beaucoup. Tu peux te pencher s'il te plaît ? »

_L'adolescente aux traits de Melodelfe exécuta la demande du jeune garçon, celui-ci venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour la remercier. Elle eut un petit rire, lui tapotant le crâne en lui demandant de ne pas grandir trop vite. Il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il allait faire de son mieux avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Avec Irei de son côté, il n'avait plus rien à craindre ! Couché sur le lit, il observa le plafond avant de fermer ses yeux._

« Erolllll ! Erol ! Allez, secoue toi un peu ! Tu n'as même pas préparé quelques affaires. Bon, en y réfléchissant, on n'a pas grand-chose à te donner pour te baigner. »

_Il ouvrit ses yeux, apercevant Danya qui était entourée d'une serviette rose autour d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son maillot de bain mais le sourire qui était sur son visage en disait long sur sas pensées. Elle était folle de joie de savoir une telle chose. Il ronchonna légèrement, relevant le haut de son corps avant d'écrire sur son bloc-notes :_

« Ca te met dans tout tes états ou quoi ? »

« D'aller dans la piscine avec toi ? Bien sûr. Nous pourrons nous amuser ! »

« Tu es une enfant. »

« Ne dit pas ça, Erol ! Tu l'es aussi ! Nous n'avons qu'une seule jeunesse et j'ai envie que tu en profites pleinement ! »

_Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur elle. Qu'elle dise cela… lui faisait plaisir. Il devait le reconnaître mais comment devait-il considérer Danya ? Il se mit debout sur son lit, approchant une main en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire alors que sa la main d'Erol se posait sur son front. Non… Elle n'était pas chaude donc elle n'avait pas la migraine. Bon, peut-être qu'il s'était sérieusement trompé sur son cas mais aussi peut-être qu'elle faisait tout ça car c'était son retour depuis uniquement un jour. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'était plus vraiment un enfant. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle ! Il retira sa main de son front, récrivant sur son bloc-notes :_

« Il me faut un maillot sinon je ne viens pas. Je ne veux pas être nu devant toi. »

« Ca ne sera pas la première fois pourtant. »

« Je refuse, Danya. Au passage, pour ce matin, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de refaire ça ? C'est assez gênant quand même. Nous ne sommes pas des amoureux. »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas être l'ange qui ira parcourir ma vie pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Pas motivé. On va chercher un maillot ? »

_Il descendit de son lit, Danya faisant de même en lui prenant sa main gauche. Bon, si c'était comme ça, tout pouvait se passer un peu mieux qu'auparavant. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à fouiller dans les affaires du jeune garçon jusqu'à trouver un petit caleçon qui fera un parfait maillot de bain bien qu'il allait mouler son sexe._

« C'est mieux que rien non ? »

« D'accord. C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

« Merci encore, Erol. Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi. »

_Pourquoi elle disait ça ? Il ne faisait rien de spécial à part accepter sa proposition. Il n'y avait rien de louche ou à remercier dans ses dires. Sa serviette autour de son corps, elle lui demanda de prendre un sac. Lorsqu'il le souleva, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était sacrément rempli. Usant de toutes ses forces, il marcha à côté de Danya, celle-ci s'exclamant d'un air ravi mais très amusé :_

« Et bien ! Quel jeune homme charmant que voilà ! Je vois que pendant deux ans, tu n'as pas fait qu'utiliser ton cerveau mais aussi tes muscles. Je comprend pourquoi tu n'as eut aucun mal à survivre dans les arènes mais dorénavant, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »

_Hum ? A force, il apprenait à discerner le faux du vrai et là… Elle venait de mentir. Enfin, elle voulait être convaincue de ce qu'elle disait mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire. Est-ce que les paroles des servantes étaient véridiques au final ? Il serra un peu plus fortement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Bon, il devait faire un effort pour elle, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, arrivant devant une magnifique piscine avec ses bords fait en marbre. Il y avait quelques transats et d'autres choses pour s'installer mais elle demanda à ce qu'il dépose le sac dans l'herbe. Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il ouvrait le sac, faisant tomber la serviette avec un petit sourire. Dès qu'il eut entendu le bruit, il se retourna instinctivement mais il s'attendait à tout… sauf à ça. Alors qu'il pensait la voir nue, elle portait réellement un maillot. Alors qu'il pensait la voir avec un maillot en deux parties, celui-ci était en une seule partie. De couleur verte, il laissait apparaître son ventre nu dans un losange. Au niveau de sa poitrine, celle-ci était complètement cachée sous le maillot bien que très bien moulée dans celui-ci. Enfin, elle tourna sur elle-même, lui montrant quelques lignes de tissu alors que son dos était quasiment nu. Comparé à ses diverses autres tenues, son maillot de bain était plutôt… sympathique. Elle semblait faire aussi des efforts de son côté. _

« Alors ? Comment je suis, Erol ? J'ai passé plusieurs heures à chercher un maillot de bain qui me mettait en valeur sans pour autant trop en montrer. »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il la trouvait très bien. Il l'écrivit sur son bloc-notes, le montrant à Danya qui s'exclama de joie avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine. Maintenant, il se sentait mal… de parler avec Mylidie alors que Danya tentait de changer. Enfin… Mylidie était une amie non ? Et en tant que telle, ils pouvaient discuter tous les deux. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans tout ça. Mais bon… La jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait l'une des douze généraux de l'Horoscopie pour venir le sauver et donc… Aujourd'hui, il ne devait plus penser à ça ! Il repoussa Danya, retirant ses quelques affaires pour montrer un caleçon rouge. Il était prêt… à s'amuser ? Avec elle ? Avec cette femme aux cheveux blancs ?_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Flotte flotte flotte

**Chapitre 22 : Flotte flotte flotte**

« Erol, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller dans l'eau ? Elle est très bonne pourtant ! »

_Non ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller avec elle. Il avait peur des conséquences qui risqueraient d'arriver si il venait. Elle poussa un profond soupir et fit une mine boudeuse. Lentement, elle fit un petit cercle dans le vide avec son index gauche :_

« Erol, tu vas venir que tu le veuilles ou non. »

_Hein ?! Il se faisait aspirer dans le sol sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où ça venait. Son ombre ! C'était son ombre qui venait de l'engloutir dans le vide ! Lorsqu'il eut à peine ouvert les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait, il remarqua… qu'il était dans les airs ?! Et au-dessus de l'eau ?!_

« Bon bon bon… Je te lâche ? Ou je ne te lâche pas ? Plouf ? Ou pas plouf ? »

_PAS PLOUF ! NON ! Elle n'oserait pas faire une telle chose ! Et pourtant… Il vit l'eau qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui… puis le contact du liquide avec son corps… Ca… Ca faisait mal ! Très mal ! Il allait avoir une marque à cause d'elle ! Il plongea dans l'eau, commençant à nager avant d'apprendre la triste vérité. Il… Il ne savait pas nager ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il se mit à bouger les mains et les pieds dans l'eau, cherchant à s'en sortir sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

_Il fut rapidement éjecté de l'eau, Danya l'ayant soulevé sans même se poser de questions à ce sujet. Heureusement, il n'avait fait que boire la tasse. Ca n'avait pas été plus dramatique. Elle lui tapota le dos plusieurs fois, lui faisant cracher de l'eau. Il se trouvait où ? Sur la serviette rose de la jeune femme ? Celle-ci le regardait d'un air vraiment inquiet._

« Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu ne savais pas nager. Mais…Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer. Tu me pardonnes ? Hein ? »

_Il ne savait pas si il devait être en colère contre elle… ou être heureux ? Elle venait de le sauver, il était stupide, vraiment stupide. Il lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle restait près de lui pour voir si il allait mieux._

« La prochaine fois… On évitera la piscine. Je pensais… te faire plaisir. »

_Et voilà, c'était de sa faute. Il redressa le haut de son corps, hochant la tête d'un air négatif. Il se sécha rapidement les mains pour pouvoir écrire sur son bloc-notes et lui montrer :_

« Tu peux quand même aller dedans. »

« C'est bien moins drôle sans toi, Erol ! »

« J'irais seulement tremper mes pieds. »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas sans toi ! Bon, on rentre dès que tu es sec ! »

_Il avait gâché cette journée car il ne savait pas nager. Réellement dépité, il se mit à réfléchir très rapidement à la situation. Il ne voulait pas que Danya soit malheureuse à cause de tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il avait exagéré un peu mais il y avait bien une solution ! Ah ! Peut-être ça ! Il prit son bloc-notes, se relevant pour prendre le bras de Danya. Celle-ci se retourna, montrant un visage sérieux mais triste._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erol ? Tu es sec ? »

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre à nager ? »

_Lui apprendre à nager ? Il… ne plaisantait pas ? Elle le regarda longuement dans ses yeux verts. Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné, sourire qui alla se dessiner sur les lèvres de Danya. Elle poussa un immense cri de joie avant de coller sa joue contre celle d'Erol, l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur les joues._

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je le veux ! On commence dès maintenant ? »

_Comme elle voulait. Dire qu'il était capable de la faire passer de la tristesse à la joie en quelques secondes, est-ce que les servantes avaient raison ? Est-ce que vraiment… Il était si spécial aux yeux de Danya ? Pourtant… Elle avait vingt ans… et il en avait la moitié. Mais bon… Peut-être qu'au final, il était le seul être qui arrivait à lui faire décrocher un sourire._

Elle prit sa main, marchant d'un pas lent vers le bord de la piscine. Elle lui expliqua que sur les bords, l'eau n'était pas aussi profonde et qu'il devait normalement avoir pied à cette hauteur. Il hocha la tête mais d'un air craintif, tremblant un peu en mettant ses pieds dans l'eau puis le reste du corps. Elle alla le rejoindre, lui demandant de lui prendre les deux mains, chose qu'il fit.

« Bon… D'abord… On va y aller doucement, très doucement. Je vais reculer peu à peu et tu commenceras à battre des pieds mais tu gardes tes mains dans les miennes d'accord ? »

_Oui oui ! Il allait l'écouter ! Il s'exécuta, écoutant aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait bien qu'il était très nerveux. Il avait toujours en face de lui la poitrine de la jeune femme mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse… et cela le faisait rougir comme l'enfant qu'il était. C'était une femme, une jolie femme qui lui apprenait à nager._

« C'est bien… C'est très bien même mais tu ne nageras pas en une journée. Cela te prendra quand même quelques semaines. Mais… Tu es d'accord pour m'écouter ? »

_Bien sûr ! Il continua de bouger ses pieds dans l'eau, envoyant quelques jets derrière lui mais il fut réceptionné par la poitrine de Danya. Au lieu de s'offusquer comme à son habitude, il garda sa tête entre les seins de la jeune femme, celle-ci lui relevant le visage en lui murmurant d'une voix douce et apaisante :_

« Et bien ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif mais elle l'emmena près du bord, posant ses deux mains sur le dos d'Erol. Il se laissa faire, calfeutrant sa tête contre les seins de Danya. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait bien se permettre un petit repos même si il avait prétendu le contraire. Et puis… Etrangement, il trouvait cette poitrine vraiment douce, comme celle d'une personne qu'on appréciait. Danya eut un petit rire tendre, passant une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon alors que tout ceci semblait lui plaire. Il venait de fermer les yeux._

« Maîtresse ? Vous voulez une consommation ? »

« Oui… Apportez nous de quoi nous rafraîchir. »

« Oh… Je rêve ou alors… Erol dort ? »

« Je crois qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. »

_Danya fit un petit geste évasif de la main pour dire à la servante de partir. Celle-ci s'éloigna sans prendre la parole alors que Danya gardait le jeune garçon contre son sein. Qu'elle était heureuse en ce moment… beaucoup trop heureuse. Deux petites pointes faisaient leurs apparitions sur son maillot vert. Ah non ! Elle s'était promise de ne rien faire de malsain aujourd'hui mais… le jeune garçon dormait si paisiblement contre elle.  
_

« Ne rien faire ou faire quelque chose de mal ? »

_C'était une dure question : Elle se faisait souffrir intérieurement pour ne pas commettre de bêtises. Dire que c'était la première fois qu'il semblait dormir si paisiblement contre elle, alors bon… Elle pouvait bien se contrôler même si son corps avait envie du contraire. La servante revint avec quelques boissons et deux verres en cristal, les déposant sur la serviette rose. Celle d'Erol avait été étendue à côté et était un peu plus petite ainsi que de couleur bleue. Petit petit petit Erol, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs._

_Hummmm… Cette chaleur… Ca changeait de celles qu'il ressentait auparavant. Celle-ci était vraiment douce et délicate et cette odeur si particulière… Rien que l'idée de la sentir lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts, la première chose qu'il vit étant le sein droit de Danya dans son maillot vert. Celui-ci était plus que moulant puisqu'il arrivait même à apercevoir les contours du téton._

« Le petit homme se réveille ? »

_La voix de Danya se faisait entendre et il releva son regard pour avoir ses yeux bleus en face des siens. Pourtant, il ne quittait pas sa tête de la poitrine de Danya. Lentement, il lui désigna son téton droit alors que la jeune femme émit un petit rire :_

« Je te le promets : Je n'ai rien fait de mal avec toi. Je suis simplement… très contente de t'avoir gardé contre moi pendant environ une demie-heure. Tu as bien dormi ? »

_Il hocha la tête avant de retirer celle-ci des seins de Danya. Il remarqua ses doigts tous froissés comme des pruneaux, ayant un petit sourire. Danya lui montra ses doigts pour lui dire que c'était pareil pour elle. Elle le souleva pour le sortir de l'eau alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle prit sa main en même temps que la parole :_

« On va se coucher un peu sur nos serviettes ? Les servantes sont venues nous donner quelques rafraîchissements et de quoi manger. La journée ne fait que commencer. »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait d'avoir dormi pendant une demie-heure venait de le fatiguer encore plus que prévu. Il acquiesça sans réellement comprendre les paroles de Danya mais il devait reconnaître que c'était une bonne journée qui avait bien débutée. Il alla se poser sur sa serviette, se couchant dessus alors que Danya lui tendait de quoi s'abreuver et se rassasier. Ils mangèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme faisant la conversation à Erol au sujet de ces nombreux combats._

« Ca me fait penser. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu es devenu réellement. Quand on recommencera les entraînements, il faudra que j'étudie ton niveau pour me remettre à ce dernier. Je suis sûre que tu pourras facilement me battre maintenant. »

_Oui, il le savait lui aussi. Entre il y a deux ans et aujourd'hui, la différence était flagrante. Puisqu'ils venaient de manger, elle proposa de se reposer une bonne heure ou deux et de bronzer. Il accepta la proposition, s'étalant complètement sur le ventre en fermant les yeux. Il trembla alors qu'elle étalait de la crème solaire sur son dos, sur ses bras et sur ses genoux._

« Et oui ! Tu es un humain pur donc tu es encore sujet aux coups de soleil. Pour ma part, je n'en ai pas besoin mais si tu veux, tu peux quand même m'en mettre. »

_Hum ? C'était une proposition bizarre. Si ça ne servait à rien, pourquoi lui en mettre ? Il la regarda quelques secondes, elle avait le tube dans ses mains. Bon… Il pouvait faire ça pour elle-même si c'était complètement inutile. Il se releva, prenant le tube alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Le haut de son maillot alla s'abaisser complètement mais il ne voyait pas sa poitrine, tant mieux pour lui. Elle se coucha sur le ventre, ses généreux seins écrasés contre le sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remarquer._

« Fais le avec douceur hein ? Et n'oublie pas les jambes, les bras et les côtés. »

_Oui oui, il n'était pas stupide non plus ! Il commença à étaler la crème solaire sur le dos de la jeune femme, s'appliquant délicatement de ses petits doigts. Il sentit à quel point la peau de Danya était si douce, il aurait presque envie de l'embrasser. Hein ?! Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Il accéléra le rythme, confus par ce qu'il venait de penser :_

« Ohla, Erol. Ralenti un peu. Rien ne presse hein ? »

_Pfff… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Il nageait en pleine incompréhension. Vivement qu'il écrive à Mylidie, avec elle, il allait peut-être oublier Danya, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en un sens. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il continua d'étaler la crème solaire, ayant terminé les jambes de Danya ainsi que ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus que les hanches._

« Ahhhh ! Erol ! Petit coquin ! »

_Quoi ? Que ? Non… C'était quoi ça ?! Sa main droite venait d'étaler instinctivement de la crème solaire sur une partie visible du sein droit de Danya. Celle-ci se retourna avec un grand sourire, voyant le liquide blanc qui perlait sur son sein droit. Lentement, elle le retira de son doigt, venant le passer sur le visage d'Erol qui s'était immobilisé, rouge de gêne. Elle était excitée… très excitée ! Il l'apercevait à sa poitrine qui réclamait des caresses bien plus qu'indécentes ! Cette poitrine nue qui se tenait devant lui._

« Et bien ? Tu ne dis plus rien. Tu ne veux pas finir ce que tu as commencé ? »

_NON ! Il alla se coucher sur sa serviette, enfouissant sa tête contre elle. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire ! Dès ce soir, il devait préparer sa lettre pour Mylidie._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Lettres

**Chapitre 23 : Lettres**

_Lundi 25 juin :_

« J'espère qu'Irei ne s'est pas trompée et que c'est bien toi qui reçoit cette lettre Mylidie. Oui, j'ai réussi à trouver ton adresse et donc je me suis dit que ça serait bien de s'écrire puisqu'on ne peut plus se voir. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien même si à cause de Danya, tu as dû avoir un peu mal. Je m'excuse de n'être plus là et j'espère qu'on peut quand même rester amis hein ? Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque nous étions ensembles mais tu étais aussi ma première amie. Avec mes voyages et tous mes combats en arène, j'avais beaucoup de mal à essayer de rester au même endroit. Sans toi, je crois que je serais parti de cette ville en moins de quelques jours. Désolé pour cette lettre aussi courte, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à quelqu'un, c'est même ma première fois. »

Erol

_Vendredi 29 juin :_

« Hiiiiii ! Ah non, je ne devrais pas écrire ça. Oh, c'est déjà alors zut. Oui Erol ! J'ai reçue ta lettre, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Pour une première lettre, c'est aussi mon cas même si tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais si content de m'écrire non ? Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça non plus. Quand à cette femme, j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Cette Danya est une femme qui semble être là depuis beaucoup de temps, Erol. Je ne sais pas quel âge elle a par contre mais d'après ce dont je me souviens, elle était assez jeune en tant que femme non ? Elle doit avoir vingt ans non ? Ou alors dix-huit ? Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler d'elle mais de nous. J'ai toujours le ruban que tu m'as offert et merci encore pour ce cadeau. Il est vraiment beau. Les autres enfants sont encore un peu apeurés car ils se demandent où tu es passé et ils pensent que tu reviendras pour les frapper si ils me font mal. C'est bizarre d'avoir un chevalier servant alors que je ne suis pas une princesse. Je vais faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que je puisse devenir un général de l'Horoscopie. J'espère que tu continueras de m'écrire. »

Mylidie

_Mercredi 4 juillet :_

« Aussitôt reçue, aussitôt répondue. Danya tente de m'apprendre à nager, j'ai encore du mal mais tu vois, moi aussi, je fais des efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais que c'est une servante du nom d'Irei qui envoie ces lettres ? Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle ne lit pas tes lettres, ni les miennes. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose : Je dois cacher ces lettres et les écrire en douce car si Danya apprend que je t'écris, elle risquerait de se mettre en colère. Je continue l'entraînement pour devenir assez fort sinon. De ton côté, est-ce que tu savais nager ? Je me rappelle que tu crachais de l'eau alors je me disais que ça doit être normal de savoir nager pour toi. Moi, j'ai trop de mal, je suis bête. Je sais me battre mais je n'arrive même pas à patauger dans l'eau. Je suis ridicule ! »

Erol

_Samedi 7 juillet :_

« Mais non, tu n'es pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas être parfait partout non plus. Alors pour te répondre, oui, je sais nager et même très bien. Enfin, je n'aime pas me vanter mais c'est le seul domaine où j'arrive à faire quelque chose de très bien. Ce que cette femme, Danya, pense de nos lettres et bien je m'en fiche ! Ca ne la concerne pas et tu as le droit d'avoir une vie à côté d'elle ! J'espère qu'elle ne te martyrise pas ou qu'elle ne te fait rien de mal sinon je viens tout de suite t'aider ! Et j'en serais capable ! Sinon, nous sommes en vacances pour quelques semaines mais mon oncle ne veut pas me laisser sortir car il dit que je suis trop jeune. En plus, tu habites vraiment loin sinon je serais venue. Je ne sors pas car je considère tous les autres enfants un peu trop prétentieux. Ils pensent tous que les humains purs sont juste des larbins et des esclaves, je n'aime pas ça moi ! Je trouve que tu es loin de ressembler à ça et j'ai remarqué qu'en fait, ils ne vous laissent pas le choix. Dis moi, pourquoi tu es devenu aussi fort ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison non ? »

Mylidie

_Mercredi 11 juillet :_

« Tu ne te vantes pas, tu ne te mets même pas en valeur. Je te rappelle que tu es une fille très intelligente, beaucoup plus que moi qui a un an de plus que toi, enfin je crois. Tu as quel âge exactement ? Je ne sais même pas quand je suis né. Je crois que les humains purs n'ont pas d'anniversaire mais il paraît que j'ai environ dix ans. Sinon pour Danya, oui, j'ai une vie à côté d'elle mais tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante comme femme. Elle est simplement en manque d'amour, un manque un peu trop violent à mon goût si tu veux mon avis. Néanmoins, elle ne me fait rien de mal, je te le promets. Quand à venir, je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée : Danya semble très forte et je l'ai remarqué même pendant nos entraînements. Elle n'arrête pas de monter en puissance dès l'instant où elle remarque que le combat devient trop facile pour moi. Quand à ce que pensent tout le monde à mon sujet, je m'en fiche. Je vis simplement pour moi-même et c'est pour ça que je veux devenir fort. Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas si je te l'ai raconté mais j'ai été abandonné par mes parents et vendu à un marchand d'esclaves. Si je peux remettre la main sur ce marchand, je me ferais un plaisir de terminer cette affaire avec lui ! »

Erol

_Vendredi 13 juillet :_

« Jour du malheur haha. Tu crois à ces superstitions avec ce chiffre ? Moi, je n'y crois pas. Tu aurais pu être un peu plus galant non ? Et dire que tu combattais pour une personne que tu veux protéger. C'est peut-être moi qui lis beaucoup trop. Ca parle d'une princesse et de son chevalier qui vient la sauver la majorité du temps. Je trouve ça intéressant comme histoire. Je me dis souvent que si on n'a pas une personne à protéger, on ne peut pas réellement devenir fort. Je ne sais pas si je dois te l'écrire mais voilà : Si je veux devenir un général de l'Horoscopie, c'est pour toi. Ainsi, je donne mon maximum et je pense à toi à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de faire un maximum d'efforts. J'espère que tu ne t'imagines pas des choses non plus. Tu es mon unique ami et en tant que tel, tu es la personne autre que ma famille à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Pour le marchand, ne prend pas de risques. Tes parents, ils ressemblaient à quoi ? Moi, je n'ai que quelques photos et mon oncle ne m'en parle pas souvent. Ils sont vraiment très beaux, je me demande pourquoi je ne ressemble pas à eux. Dis, tu penses quoi de moi ? J'ai mis une photo de moi avec la lettre comme ça, tu pourras la garder. Enfin, ne la montre à personne hein ? Promet le moi ! J'allais presque oublier : Je suis née le 21 mars, le jour où les fleurs commencent à éclore. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire que ça soit pareil pour toi ! Dorénavant, tu seras aussi né le 21 mars ! »

Mylidie

_Mardi 17 juillet :_

« Irei a vu ta photo, je m'excuse vraiment mais elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. En fait, elle avait même un grand sourire mais je ne crois pas qu'elle se moquait de toi. Je crois qu'elle était même très contente de savoir à quoi ressemblait ma correspondante. Elle m'a demandé simplement si je voulais faire une photo pour te l'envoyer. Elle doit être avec cette lettre mais je ne suis pas très photogénique alors ne te moque pas non plus hein ? Pour l'anniversaire, d'accord ! Comme ça, j'en aurais un moi aussi. Mais on dit quoi ? Qu'on a le même âge ? Peut-être que c'est vrai au final. Qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Pour mes parents, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois que j'ai décidé de les oublier il y a quelques années. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je suis resté enfermé plusieurs mois dans cette cage. Je crois que le marchand d'esclaves ne voulait me vendre qu'à un certain prix. Je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs mais il paraîtrait que j'étais assez rare… même si j'étais raté. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il disait ça. Je m'excuse pour mon ancienne lettre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce que je pense, c'est stupide non ? Enfin, oui, il m'arrive de penser à toi assez souvent même. Ca me permet d'oublier Danya et tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle semble assez soupçonneuse, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de s'écrire des lettres à nouveau. Donc maintenant, j'ai quel âge ? Dix ans ? Ou neuf ? Disons neuf comme toi, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tu as quel âge exactement ? Dix ans ? Ou neuf ? C'est compliqué tout ça. Sinon, ce que je pense de toi… Je peux éviter d'y répondre ? Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je crois que je t'apprécie. Tu es une jeune fille très intelligente, assez timide mais qui sait prendre les bonnes décisions. Je ne suis pas très doué pour m'exprimer, tu le sais bien ! Pour les lettres, on va attendre quelques temps après que tu m'ais envoyée la tienne d'accord ? »

Erol

_Vendredi 20 juillet :_

« Beuh ! Tu n'as pas écrit franchement ce que tu pensais de moi, c'est vilain de ta part ! Je sais que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup ou que tu n'étais pas du genre à dire ce que tu pensais mais quand même… J'ai bien reçu ta photographie sinon. Je vois pas où tu n'es pas photogénique. Enfin, tu souris rarement non ? Car tu semblais être forcé sur cette photo. Quand à mon âge, j'ai eut dix ans cette année. Je pensais que tu étais au courant non ? Je suis bête des fois, je ne pense pas à te dire mon âge. Même si je suis plus petite que toi, je suis aussi âgée que toi hihi. Pour les lettres, on fait comme tu veux même si moi, ça ne me dérange pas de continuer à t'écrire même si elle est au courant. Ca ne la concerne pas ! Elle n'a pas à lire nos lettres et pour la photographie, je te pardonne hihi. Cette Irei, elle ressemble à quoi ? Elle est jolie ? Elle a quel âge ? Tu me répondras quand ? J'attendrais ta lettre avec impatience quand même. Sinon, je vais demander à mon oncle si pour notre anniversaire, on peut aller dans la ville près de l'endroit où tu habites. Tu en penses quoi ? On pourra alors se voir hein ? Une photographie, c'est bien joli mais c'est simplement une image figée dans le temps et ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut hein ? Enfin… Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je comprendrais mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Tu penses me répondre quand ? Je pose la question mais c'est stupide. J'attendrais simplement ta réponse. »

_Mylidie_

_Mercredi 15 septembre :_

« Mylidie ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix ! Danya a presque trouvé ma cachette avec les lettres et elle a même interrogé les servantes. Heureusement, Irei est restée muette comme une tombe. Je crois qu'elle est toujours de mon côté, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Ne pas t'écrire, ça me manque bien plus que je le pensais. J'attendais tes lettres avec impatience et j'ai remarqué à quel point j'avais envie de te parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais voilà quoi. Pour Irei, en fait, c'est bizarre mais même en deux ans, elle n'a pas changée. Je crois que c'est une Melodelfe et il paraît que qu'elles ne vieillissent que d'une année humaine tous les cinq ans réellement. Elle doit avoir quinze ou seize ans en années humaines. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je crois que la doyenne des servantes, elle est très très vieille. Environ quatre cent années. C'est énorme hein ? Les servantes sont toutes très gentilles mais il n'y a aucun garçon à part moi. Ca fait bizarre mais Danya m'a dit que c'était normal : Les garçons à part celui qu'elle choisissait n'ont pas le droit de venir dans cette demeure. Elle s'est montrée très gentille avec moi, elle me demandait souvent pourquoi j'étais aussi content. Je crois qu'elle se doutait vraiment de quelque chose. On dirait presque qu'elle était jalouse de toi. Tu imagines ? Jalouse ! Elle a vingt ans et donc, elle devrait plutôt se trouver un autre garçon non ? Enfin, je l'aime bien Danya même si tu ne l'apprécies pas. Il faut dire qu'elle est un peu bizarre mais au final, il est possible de la comprendre mais il faut du temps pour ça. Pour l'anniversaire, je vais voir avec Irei si c'est possible mais je crois que ça va être difficile. Peut-être que Danya me laissera sortir si une servante reste avec moi mais je pense qu'après ça, elle va vouloir faire des choses avec moi. J'ai un peu peur mais bon, je fais ça pour toi, Mylidie mais j'espère que l'on pourra se voir. »

Erol

_Lundi 20 septembre :_

« Des choses ? Comment ça des choses ? C'est quoi ça ? Si elle fait des trucs, ne te laisse pas faire ! Repousse la hein ? Et pourquoi elle est jalouse ? Elle aime un enfant ? C'est bizarre et malsain ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Sinon, j'ai demandé à mon oncle et il est d'accord. Il a dit que c'est la première fois que je lui demandais autre chose que des livres pour mon anniversaire. Je crois qu'au final, il m'aime bien, je me suis trompée sur lui depuis tout ce temps. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y aura un adulte pour nous surveiller et il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Maintenant, je suis une grande fille et j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Au passage, l'école a repris et j'ai été avec d'autres camarades. Ils ont essayé de se moquer de moi mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire ! J'ai dit que si ils avaient un problème avec mon physique, ils n'avaient qu'à se taire ! Même si… Ca fait mal quand même. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça mais je sais que je suis loin d'être jolie, très loin même. Certaines filles ont essayé de me prendre mon ruban mais elles ont arrêté dès le moment où j'ai foncée vers elles pour les percuter et leur faire mal. Non mais oh, il ne faut pas toucher à ce ruban. C'est le cadeau que TU m'as offert et ça, personne ne pourra jamais me le prendre. Je le défendrais coûte que coûte. Je suis si pressée de te revoir, j'essayerais de faire des efforts pour être belle, je te le promets. Je sais que ça sera très difficile mais je ferais tout pour être à ta hauteur et montrer que je ne suis pas ton amie car tu as pitié de moi ! Je vais donner mon maximum ! Répond moi vite hein ? J'attends ta réponse au sujet de la ville avec impatience. »

Mylidie.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Complot

**Chapitre 24 : Complot**

« Non, non, et non ! »

« S'il vous plaît, maîtresse. Cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Ce n'est pas vrai, Erol ? »

_Il hocha la tête en implorant presque Danya de ses petits yeux verts. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs observa Irei puis Erol, croisant les bras au niveau de sa généreuse poitrine. Elle portait une robe rouge ornée de noire et avait un décolleté qui en montrait bien plus que nécessaire. Néanmoins, sa voix était dure :_

« Irei, n'oublie pas ta position ici. Si j'ai annoncé que c'était non, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Erol passera le 21 Mars ici, comme tous les autres jours. Et pourquoi spécialement le 21 Mars ? Irei, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu manigances avec Erol, tout de suite ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux roses se tritura ces derniers, posant ses yeux sur Erol. Elle était plus que gênée : Elle ne devait pas mentir à sa maîtresse, du moins… pas de cette façon et pas en face ! Elle allait sûrement…_

« Erol ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_Il n'avait pas le choix ! C'était ça ou alors Irei allait avoir des problèmes ! Il venait de se coller contre Danya, ses deux mains posées sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Il les malaxa quelques secondes, chose qui étonna plus que nécessaire la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Il prit la main de Danya, la traînant avec lui pour l'éloigner de la servante. Il devait faire oublier à la maîtresse de maison ce qu'elle voulait poser comme question à Irei._

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? Tu es intenable ! Et puis c'est quoi ça ? Tu veux me caresser les fesses en public dorénavant ? Je n'ai rien contre mais ça m'a surpris. »

_Il n'écrivait pas sur son bloc-notes, repassant une main sur les fesses de Danya qui eut un petit rire coquin. Et bien, il était temps qu'il se mette à agir en tant qu'homme même si il était très précoce. Dix ans à peine et il s'attaquait déjà à ses parties les plus charnues ? Quel garçon agréable et dévoué ! Il l'emmena dans la bibliothèque, lui montrant divers livres._

Elle avait complètement oublié Irei ! Mission accomplie ! Dire qu'il s'était forcé à faire une telle chose. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'attaque à la poitrine de la jeune femme et qu'il la caresse ! Mais bon… Il devait lui faire oublier Irei et il reviendra sur sa proposition plus tard. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle accepte ça !

« Tu veux que l'on fasse comme auparavant ? Dès que tu as une mauvaise réponse, je retire un habit ? Mais attention ! Interdiction de faire exprès ! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement à lui, c'était encore mieux que prévu. Elle alla tendre ses lèvres pour recevoir un petit baiser de la part d'Erol mais celui-ci alla l'embrasser sur la joue droite. Elle poussa un cri de joie en le serrant contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle devait s'absenter une dizaine de minutes pour aller prendre des nouveaux habits en tant que professeur. Dès qu'elle était partie, Irei regarda à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. _

« Erol ? Elle n'est plus là ? Où est-elle passée ? »

_Il prit son bloc-notes, écrivant rapidement qu'elle était partie s'habiller autrement. Irei pénétra dans la bibliothèque, prenant les deux mains du jeune garçon dans les siennes :_

« Elle va encore faire des bêtises avec toi mais tu le sais maintenant. »

« J'ai fais ça pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes. »

« Oui et je t'en remercies, tu es un ange. Le déshonneur de ne plus faire partie du manoir de Danya serait tellement grand que… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je gère tout ! Je vais bien m'occuper de Danya. »

« Mais tu es si… jeune. Tu ne dois pas devenir comme eux. Promet le moi ! Tu peux être un peu pervers mais ne pense pas qu'à ça. Ne te laisse pas abuser ! On nous raconte souvent tout ce qui s'est passé avec eux. »

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait mais il lui écrivit de ne pas s'en faire. Il savait pertinemment comment faire avec Danya ! Il lui dit de partir car elle allait bientôt revenir et l'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller. Sur le chemin du retour, elle passa à côté de Danya qui avait pris une chemise blanche et une minijupe rouge. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sembla ne même pas remarquer Irei, celle-ci murmurant :_

« C'est fou ce que l'amour peut créer… »

_Elle avait dit ça pour elle-même alors que Danya rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, éclatant de rire avant de se pencher vers Erol, pour lui montrer qu'elle comptait bien perdre quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche voir cette dernière._

« Bon, bon, bon on commence alors ? Nous allons voir si tu es très intelligent ou non. »

« Je le suis et je vais te le prouver. On commence avec quoi ? »

« Avec ce que tu désires puisque c'est toi qui voulait aller à la bibliothèque. Au passage, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on étudie maintenant ? »

« Pour rien. Pour rien. On commence avec l'orthographe et la conjugaison ? »

« Oh oui ! Comme ça, tu pourras écrire encore bien mieux ! Je t'adore, mon petit Erol. »

_Oui, oui. Il l'adorait aussi mais qu'elle ne le colle pas trop. Il venait de se faire enlacer une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme montrant sa joue droite pour recevoir un nouveau baiser. Elle y avait pris goût ou il rêvait ? Vraiment, il en fallait peu pour lui faire plaisir. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de Danya, celle-ci s'exclamant de plaisir qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait envie de le dévorer tout cru sans laisser un seul morceau car elle voulait simplement le garder pour elle. Elle retira le jeune garçon de ses bras, se mettant debout pour commencer le cours. Vraiment, il espérait intérieurement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait._

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Erol ! »

_Il lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle semblait vraiment triste. Il venait de lui montrer à quel point il était intelligent. Du moins, elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant qu'il avait appris bien plus que nécessaire pendant ces deux années. Elle était restée fixée sur cette idée qu'il était encore un enfant de huit ans. Au combat, il donnait son maximum mais dans les études, il avait fait semblant de rester au même niveau. Il écrivit sur son bloc-notes :_

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai répondu correctement à toutes tes réponses. »

« Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai rien retiré ! »

« Et pourquoi ne pas enlever quand même ces vêtements ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Erol ! Petit canaillou. »

_Elle lui tira la joue avec un grand sourire mais il écrivit subitement avec vélocité. C'était le moment d'en profiter pendant qu'elle était encore chaude, dans tous les sens. C'était peut-être sale de le dire de cette façon mais la jeune femme avait les joues rougies de chaleur. Il devait attendre un peu, il cacha le texte qu'il venait d'écrire alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient de désir et il se mit à déglutir, faisant un petit sourire._

« Et si nous commencions… l'effeuillage ? Un petit bouton en moins. »

_Zou ! Elle venait d'ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis commença à faire de même avec le seconde puis le troisième. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge noir vraiment translucide, elle eut un grand sourire, lui demandant de se tourner vers la table. Elle grimpa sur la table, se mettant assise dessus._

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? »

_Bien sûr qu'il faisait chaud ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais lui aussi avait chaud à cause de tout ça ! Danya croisait ses jambes puis les ouvrit, montrant ce qu'elle portait sous sa minijupe rouge, c'est-à-dire une culotte blanche avec une petite tache en son milieu._

« Oui, il fait vraiment trop chaud. Je suis transpirante de sueur. Regarde moi ça, Erol. Tu en penses quoi ? J'ai besoin de ton avis. »

_Mais c'était vrai en plus ! Elle était vraiment en sueur ?! Son chemisier blanc était assez trempé alors que des gouttes s'écoulaient le long du creux de sa poitrine. Elle se positionna pour se coucher sur le ventre, tenant sa tête avec ses deux coudes sur la table. Il avait en face de lui la paire de seins contenue dans le soutien-gorge noir de Danya._

« Cela ne te dérange pas si je retire ma chemise ? »

_Non… Non… Ca ne le dérangeait pas. C'était de sa faute. Il venait de lâcher une tigresse dans la nature. Elle enleva sa chemise mais rajouta sa minijupe dans l'affaire, se montrant en petite tenue devant Erol. Elle alla se lécher les lèvres, rapprochant son visage du jeune garçon. Lentement, elle sortie sa langue venant donner un petit coup sur le nez d'Erol qui recula sur sa chaise. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin là !_

« Et bien, et bien ? On est apeuré ? Il ne faut pas. Regarde moi cette petite tache sur ma culotte. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que c'est de ta faute. Que tu es responsable de ça. Il va falloir s'en occuper mon petit Erol. »

_Elle s'était mise à quatre pattes sur la table avant de bondir sur le jeune garçon, le faisant tomber de la chaise pour le plaquer sur le sol. Elle sur lui, il l'observait de ses grands yeux verts, tremblant comme lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Elle était si… effrayante. Il reçu quelques gouttes de transpiration sur son visage. Et ces pointes ! C'était de véritables obus qu'elle avait ou quoi ?! Elle remarqua son regard :_

« Tu ne me croyais pas ? Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Je vais te manger. »

_Mais avant de le manger, il devait faire quelque chose ! Il s'échappa de Danya, prenant son bloc-notes sur la table avant de le lui tendre avec un stylo. Sans même réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, elle lue à voix haute :_

« J'accorde le droit à Erol de pouvoir partir en ville avec Irei le 21 mars. Danya. »

_Elle prit le stylo, faisant une petite écriture pour signer avant de jeter le stylo et le bloc-notes sur le sol. Elle empoigna le jeune garçon par le col, venant l'embrasser en lui mordant les lèvres, le faisant légèrement saigner. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Elle passait une main sous son t-shirt, venant lui caresser son torse avant de lui donner quelques petits baisers._

« Oups ! Je crois que je vais un peu loin non ? Tu n'as que dix ans. »

_C'est vrai qu'elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement de son entrejambe mais elle s'était arrêtée au dernier moment. Elle était encore lucide malgré son état ?! Comment faisait-elle ? Elle se releva, soulevant Erol avant de le serrer contre son ventre. Il avait sa tête posée contre ce dernier, respirant son odeur de femme. Il sentait même le liquide vaginal de la jeune femme contre son torse, celui-ci étant positionné au niveau de la culotte blanche de Danya. Elle lui dit en riant :_

« Toi, ce soir, tu vas me promettre de dormir avec moi. J'ai accepté ce que tu voulais alors fais en de même pour moi, d'accord ? »

_Hein quoi ?! Elle était au courant ? Mais mais mais… Comment faisait-elle pour savoir tout ça ? Elle était… démoniaque. Il hocha faiblement la tête contre le ventre de Danya, restant près d'elle. Si elle acceptait en étant au courant, alors il pouvait vraiment faire une petite chose pour elle non ? _

« Et tu dormiras une nuit sur deux avec moi sinon je déchire cette feuille. »

_MAIS NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il venait de se faire manipuler comme le gamin qu'il était ! Il pensait être intelligent mais au final, il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait subir pendant plusieurs mois ? Vraiment… Il n'avait pas de chance._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Le jour d'avant

**Chapitre 25 : Le jour d'avant**

« Et bien Erol ? Tu es tout excité ? Arrête donc de bouger un peu. »

_Irei était à genoux devant le jeune garçon, celui-ci sautillant sur place en trépignant d'impatience. Demain était le grand jour : Le 21 mars allait enfin arriver et les quelques lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient montraient clairement que les deux enfants étaient aussi heureux l'un que l'autre de se revoir après presque une année entière. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours en communication, rien ne valait le contact réel avec une personne. Erol était devant un miroir, l'adolescente servante aux cheveux roses ayant une épingle et quelques fils de tissus dans ses mains. Il gesticulait alors qu'elle reprit :_

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Tu es intenable ! »

« Quelle folie pour une simple sortie en ville ou alors… »

_Il se raidit subitement, arrêtant de sautiller sur place alors qu'apparaissait dans sa chambre la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci s'était fait un chignon avec eux, croisant ses bras sans sourire pendant quelques secondes. Elle observa Erol et eut un petit rire alors qu'il semblait apeuré par elle. Elle reprit :_

« Cette sortie cache autre chose. »

« Non non maîtresse, je vous le promets. Simplement, ne jamais faire sortir un enfant d'une maison, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il faut lui aérer l'esprit. »

« Je pourrais alors sortir avec vous. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, faisant quelques gesticulations avec ses deux mains pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient bien signé un papier tous les deux. Il dormait avec elle tout les deux soirs et en échange, elle le laissait sortir avec Irei une seule journée : Celle qui allait venir demain. Danya passa une main sur les cheveux noirs d'Erol, lui disant :_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ça. Par contre, je veux que vous soyez revenus avant dix-neuf heures. »

_Il fit une petite moue, trouvant que c'était vraiment trop peu pour ce qu'il venait de faire pendant plusieurs mois. Il voulait au moins pouvoir manger deux fois avec Mylidie quoi ! Le midi et le soir ! Par contre, il devait faire attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en danger. Irei remarqua la mine d'Erol et demanda à Danya :_

« Et pourquoi pas vingt-et-une heures ? »

« Vingt heures, c'est le dernier délai. Vous pouvez partir uniquement lorsqu'il sera dix heures, je veux passer cette nuit avec Erol. A ce sujet, Meline voudrait te parler, Erol. Tu ne vas plus aussi souvent que ça la voir. »

« Elle commence à être assez âgée. Tu dois faire attention à sa santé, d'accord ? Vas y, on finira de te préparer correctement pour demain après. »

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, prenant son bloc-notes et l'un de ses stylos avant de quitter la chambre. Irei semblait particulièrement joyeuse de voir Erol aussi content tandis que Danya était soucieuse. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente qui s'était relevée :_

« Tu es sûre de ne rien me cacher ? Si j'apprends… »

« Non rien du tout, maîtresse. Je ne vais pas commettre une bêtise avec Erol si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je connais très bien l'histoire de cet homme et de ce qui est arrivé ici. »

« Tant mieux… Car je sais très bien que parmi les servantes, tu es celle qui est la plus proche d'Erol. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Vous me flattez maîtresse mais sachez qu'avoir un aussi jeune garçon, même si il n'est pas capable de s'exprimer, cela fait sortir en nous toutes un sentiment maternel. Il est seulement dommage que vous ne l'autorisiez pas à jouer avec les servantes qui ont son âge. »

« NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! Tu l'as toi-même dit : Tu connais cette histoire ! Déjà que je n'aime pas cette idée de le faire sortir de ce manoir, même accompagné par toi alors le laisser jouer avec vous toutes. »

« C'est très mauvais pour lui… Sachez le. »

« Je sais ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour Erol. J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que toi, je tiens à te le rappeler. Même Meline est qu'une enfant comparée à moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… seulement vous donner mon point de vue. »

« Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Je suis à même de juger si une action est maléfique ou bénéfique pour mon jeune garçon. Erol est parfaitement heureux ici. »

« Si vous le dites… Je vais donc vous laisser. »

_Irei s'inclina respectueusement alors que Danya détournait le regard. De quel droit cette servante se permettait-elle de juger ses actes ? Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas à elle de décider ! Vraiment… Erol était entouré par des personnes incompétentes, heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui. Son petit garçon à elle… Son mignon petit enfant rien qu'à elle ! Elle poussa un profond soupir de joie, passant une main sur sa propre joue en s'imaginant dorlotant Erol contre elle. Hummmmm !_

« Erol ? Est-ce bien toi mon enfant ? »

_Il se demandait toujours comment arrivait-elle à faire une telle chose. La vieille femme aux cheveux entremêlés de rose et de gris n'ouvrait jamais les yeux avant de prendre la parole la première fois et pourtant… Elle savait exactement que c'était lui ! La vieille femme n'avait pas changé en presque trois années mais on voyait bien que l'âge continuait de creuser sur son visage… Elle était si vieille et pourtant… Elle semblait bien le vivre. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la main droite._

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erol ? Tu as déjà écrit quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Danya voulait que je vienne vous voir. »

« Tu écris de mieux en mieux. Et oui, je voulais te voir. Irei m'a parlé au sujet de ces fameuses lettres. Tu es bien jeune pour faire des choses en douce. »

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle se taise. Elle n'a pas tenu sa parole. »

« Je serais muette comme une tombe. Ne t'en fais pas. Alors, explique moi qui est l'heureuse petite demoiselle qui va pouvoir accueillir ta présence… demain, c'est ça ? »

« Elle s'appelle Mylidie et elle est affreusement laide. »

« Et bien. Tu es direct, même dans tes écrits. Mais si elle est si laide, pourquoi veux-tu autant la voir ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée. »

« Elle est laide peut-être, très laide mais elle est très gentille. En plus, elle a osé tenir tête à Danya. Vous imaginez ? »

« Tenir tête à Danya ? Et bien, et bien… Quelle surprise. Il y a donc des personnes assez folles pour résister à la maîtresse. Cette fille a-t-elle ton âge ? »

_Oui ! Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, écrivant avec frénésie sur son bloc-notes en lui expliquant que dorénavant, lui et Mylidie étaient nés le même jour et qu'ils avaient déjà à la base le même âge. Ainsi, ils étaient nés exactement au même moment ! La vieille femme avait ouvert ses yeux, émettant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres._

« Donc demain, c'est le grand jour pour toi mais je vais te demander : As-tu pris en compte les sentiments de Danya dans cette histoire ? »

_Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que Danya avait à voir avec tout ça ? Il lui écrivit que Danya et Mylidie ne s'appréciaient pas du tout et que Mylidie avait même pour idée de devenir l'une des douze généraux de l'Horoscopie. Pour la première fois, il vit une réelle surprise dans les yeux de la vieille femme._

« L'Horoscopie ? Cette jeune fille veut devenir un général ? Ton amie semble ne pas comprendre ce que cela implique. Pour ça, elle devra tuer l'un des douze généraux pour lui prendre sa place. »

« Comment savez vous tout ça ? »

« J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles, je suis donc au courant de bon nombre de choses. Les généraux de l'Horoscopie sont aussi voir bien plus vieux que moi mais ton amie devrait réviser ses buts. Dis lui plutôt de devenir l'une des lieutenants de l'Horoscopie ou alors l'un des membres sans espérer prendre la place de l'un des généraux. C'est impossible. »

« Je le lui dirais mais je pense qu'elle y arrivera. Elle est très intelligente et puis même si elle n'est pas belle, elle a une grande force de caractère quand elle veut. En fait, elle pleurait la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. »

_Et voilà qu'il se mettait à écrire un roman à la vieille femme, lui expliquant comment il avait trouvé Mylidie la première fois, la petite liaison qui l'unissait à elle, les nombreuses lettres, la proposition et toutes ces choses. Vraiment, il avait déjà oublié les sentiments de Danya dans cette affaire. Meline prit la parole :_

« Et Danya ? Que penses-tu de tout lui dire ? »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Elle va tout gâcher ! Elle va comprendre que j'écris des lettres à Mylidie et Irei sera punie elle aussi. »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi ? Et pour Danya alors ? La pauvre femme a aussi des sentiments. Saches qu'elle n'aimera que toi pendant toutes ces années. »

« Mais elle est trop vieille. Elle a deux fois mon âge au moins. Je ne peux pas aimer une grande personne et puis, elle me fait des choses. »

« Je ne te demanderais pas les détails mais je ne pense pas que ça soit si affreux que ça. Enfin, pour un enfant de dix ans, ça doit être. Si tu étais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tu demanderais une femme comme Danya. »

_Il tira la langue en signe de dégoût. C'est vrai que Danya était une femme très belle, très attirante, très gentille mais BEAUCOUP trop collante et beaucoup trop… dénudée la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait pas aimer une telle femme ! Il s'inclina devant la vieille femme, signalant qu'il devait partir pour qu'Irei puisse terminer son habit pour demain. Meline le salua d'un petit geste de la main._

_Finalement, Irei lui montra l'habit qu'il allait prendre. Ainsi, ce n'était pas si mal. Ca ressemblait presque à sa tenue de nobliau qu'il avait pris avant son… meurtre envers Danya. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la tenue en queue-de-pie était de couleur rouge comme son pantalon. La chemise était noire mais enfin, cela collait parfaitement à son style habituel et celui avec lequel il combattait. Il remercia l'adolescente d'un petit baiser sur la joue, tremblant subitement après ce dernier. Une mauvaise impression… Rien de plus._

_Lorsque la nuit tomba, il s'était déjà couché dans le lit de Danya avant la jeune femme, voulant éviter une scène torride comme il ne les aimait pas. Néanmoins, la jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre, s'installant dans son lit en plaçant ses deux mains sur le ventre d'Erol. Elle alla l'embrasser sur la nuque, lui murmurant :_

« Je t'aime énormément mon petit Erol. »

_Mais c'était quoi son problème ?! Ce genre d'amour était vraiment bizarre ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle ! Lui trouver un homme de son âge ou autre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Danya ne comprenait pas qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui de l'aimer de la même façon qu'elle ? Dès demain, il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un homme pour elle. Enfin non, pas demain mais plutôt après-demain ! Il allait demander aux servantes de l'aider à lui trouver quelqu'un car ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Le pire, c'est que plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à apprécier le spectacle qu'elle lui donnait la majorité du temps. Voir sa poitrine ou alors en petite tenue, cela l'intéressait et il sentait presque des petits picotements dans le ventre. Enfin, il était encore trop jeune et il n'avait pas à se soucier de ça. Mais si il reportait trop tard, alors… Non… Ne pas penser à ça, seule Mylidie était présente dans son esprit. Demain, il allait la revoir._


	26. Chapitre 26 : De tendres retrouvailles

**Chapitre 26 : De tendres retrouvailles**

« Je te sens tendue Danya… »

« Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté une telle proposition ?! »

_Danya marchait devant la vieille femme, nageant entre le souci et la légère colère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Erol et Irei étaient partis tous les deux à l'heure qu'elle avait dit. Ainsi, cela faisait déjà une demie-heure que les deux personnes étaient parties. Meline restait assise sur son rocking-chair, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« Car tu avais envie de le rendre heureux, voilà tout, Danya. »

« Mais il pouvait rester avec moi ?! Ou alors m'inviter à venir avec eux ! Mais à part ça, rien du tout, il ne m'a rien proposé ! »

« Allons, allons… Il a besoin de souffler. Tu es trop présente dans sa vie. Irei me l'a dit et je suis de son avis : Tu devrais le laisser voir du monde. »

« Me… Meline ! Pas toi ! Tu ne vas pas me… »

« Et si Danya. Je crois que tu as trop dorloté Erol mais dans le mauvais sens. Je sais très bien ce que tu as vécu mon… enfant. »

« Même si je suis plus âgée que toi, tu peux m'appeler ainsi. Contrairement à toi, je ne vieillis pas donc tu peux te le permettre. »

_La vieille femme eut un petit rire qui la fit tousser après quelques secondes. Danya sembla se calmer aussitôt, s'approchant de Meline pour lui prendre ses deux mains. Maintenant, le souci se portait sur la vieille femme._

« Je sais très bien… que ces hommes t'ont fait souffrir… qu'importe leurs races, qu'importe leurs âges et je sais très bien… que tu es devenue comme ça mais tu ne dois pas trop en faire ou alors tu le perdras avant même de l'avoir. »

« Mais… Mais… Non tu ne sais rien, Meline ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a vécu tout ça ! Je m'en vais, repose toi bien ! »

_Elle retira ses deux mains, quittant la salle en semblant légèrement furieuse. Haranguant deux servantes, elle prit la parole avec énervement :_

« Qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE ! »

« Heu… Oui, oui maîtresse ! Nous allons prévenir tout le monde. »

_Voilà qui était fait. Maintenant, elle allait être tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chambre, ouvrant son placard pour regarder ses différentes tenues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait porter ? Elle détestait faire une telle chose mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle prit une longue veste noire, celle-ci la recouvrant intégralement de haut en bas. Seule sa tête sortait de la tenue, une mèche de cheveux blancs cachant son œil droit. Tout était prêt._

« Vraiment… Erol… Mais calme toi ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux roses avait dit ça d'une voix irritée mais aussi amusée. Le jeune garçon qui lui tenait la main était vraiment très excité. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme si il découvrait de nouvelles choses. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais après plusieurs mois de captivité dans la demeure de Danya, il avait un peu tout oublié._

« Bon… Nous sommes arrivés mais où se trouve donc ton amie ? »

« Erolllllllll ! Eroooolllllllll ! »

_Ah ! Ils venaient de la trouver ! Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années… enfin plus maintenant. Elle portait son ruban à nœud argenté dans ses cheveux mais surtout le changement avait opéré dans sa tenue. Elle avait recousu sa tenue pour éviter qu'il y ait des trous et même si ce n'était toujours pas le grand luxe et la tenue vraiment radieuse, elle était devenue déjà plus présentable. Enfin, ses cheveux blonds semblaient être un peu plus éclatants bien que niveau coiffure, cela restait à désirer. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait un effort et que ce n'était pas des moindres. Il remarqua même… qu'elle avait une poitrine naissante. C'est vrai… Elle avait maintenant onze ans. Il détourna le regard, gêné par cette remarque personnelle et interne._

« Erolllll ! Erolllll ! »

_Elle sauta au cou du jeune garçon, celui-ci ne remarquant que trop tard que Mylidie venait de lui atterrir dessus. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le sol, la jeune fille poussant des petits rires de joie tandis qu'Irei les regardait d'un air amusé. Mylidie observa Erol pendant quelques secondes, rougissant subitement avant de se relever._

« Je m'excuse ! Je… n'aurais pas dû… Mais j'étais si heureuse… de te voir. »

« Et bien et bien… Tu es Mylidie si je ne me trompe pas ? Erol écrit beaucoup à ton sujet. »

« Vous êtes… Irei ? L'adolescente qui lui cache ses lettres et les envoient ? »

_Irei hocha la tête avec un fin sourire alors qu'Erol se relevait, lui aussi se mettant à rougir. Irei allait trop en dire au sujet de Mylidie ! Il tenta de l'arrêter mais l'adolescente aux cheveux roses prit la parole :_

« Exactement et je suis celle qui l'a forcé à faire une photo pour te l'envoyer. On ne dirait pas mais c'est un grand timide. En fait, il regarde ta photographie chaque soir à chaque fois qu'il reçoit une de tes lettres. »

« Il fait… »

_Mylidie baissa le visage, Erol tentant d'ouvrir la bouche pour infirmer les dires d'Irei qui rigola longuement avant de leur dire :_

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser tout seuls. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Erol, voilà ton bloc-notes et tes deux stylos. Mylidie, tu peux me le ramener vers dix-neuf heures et demie ? »

_La jeune fille hocha la tête en balbutiant qu'elle avait compris alors qu'Erol ne savait plus où se mettre. Irei tendit les objets du jeune garçon à ce dernier. Elle salua les deux enfants avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant. Que ça soit Mylidie ou Erol, les deux enfants ne savaient pas où se mettre, trop gênés l'un par rapport à l'autre._

« Bon… Ben… Euh… Tu veux aller où ? »

_Elle tenta de briser le silence entre eux deux mais il détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre par écrit. C'est vrai qu'il devait rentrer vers vingt heures mais si ils restaient sur place, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir pleinement profité de cette journée. Il prit son bloc-notes, écrivant avec quelques tremblements :_

« Où tu le désires. Tu es l'invitée. »

« Non mais… Euh… Quand même, tu pourrais me faire visiter ? »

« Je ne connais pas plus cette ville que toi. »

« Mais tu ne sors jamais alors ?! »

_Elle avait repris un peu plus de confiance en elle alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif pour lui répondre que c'était le cas. Danya n'osait pas le laisser prendre l'air en-dehors du manoir. A ce qu'il paraît, il pouvait faire des mauvaises rencontres et tout ça… mais lui… Il ne voyait pas où le fait de parler avec Mylidie était mauvais. En fait, il était même bien plus content de voir Mylidie que d'écrire toujours avec Danya pour avoir un semblant de dialogue entre eux. Elle devait se mettre dans le crâne qu'il n'y avait pas que le manoir._

« Bon ! Alors… Heu… Bon, et bien… On découvre ensemble ? »

_Oui ! Oui il voulait absolument se balader avec elle ! Il lui fit un grand sourire, la jeune fille le lui rendant alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où se rendre, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, la jeune fille lui montrant quelques commerces dans les coins de rue ou alors divers cafés, restaurants, librairies et autres bâtiments que l'on pouvait trouver au centre de la ville._

« C'est plutôt grand chez toi. Tu devrais vraiment sortir plus souvent. On va voir les livres ? Sinon, je me demandais : Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore chez cette… femme. Normalement, l'Horoscopie aurait dû venir te chercher non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est bizarre. Hela, je crois que c'était son nom, m'avait dit qu'au bout de deux ans, une femme viendrait me chercher. Pourtant, je n'ai eut personne en presque trois ans. »

« Tu as encore ton emblème ? »

_Oui ! Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, sortant de sa veste en queue-de-pie rouge l'emblème des gémeaux fait en argent. Il le tendit à Mylidie qui le prit entre ses mains, le regardant sous toutes les coutures avant de murmurer :_

« Un jour… Je serais moi aussi une membre de l'Horoscopie ! Promis ! »

« Je te fais confiance mais fais attention. Ne deviens pas un général, Meline, la vieille dame dont je t'ai parlé par écrit. Elle m'a tout raconté. Il faudra que tu tues l'un des généraux si tu veux prendre une de leurs places. »

« Et alors ? Je ferais ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Mais je m'inquiètes justement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, c'est tout. Même si tu me racontes que les autres enfants ne t'embêtent plus et que tu leurs tiens tête, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois à nouveau en train de pleurer. »

_Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la route, ne se souciant plus des personnes autour d'eux. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux de l'autre, la jeune fille remarquant qu'il était des plus sérieux. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais elle était émue. Elle prit les deux mains d'Erol dans les siennes, le forçant à ranger son bloc-notes et son stylo. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce :_

« Moi aussi… Je ne veux pas vraiment te voir loin ou chez cette femme. C'est pour ça que je travaille très dur. On ne dirait pas mais je vais commencer à avoir quelques muscles. Chez une fille, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup alors tu ne remarqueras rien. »

_Il s'était mis à rougir, regardant leurs mains liées l'une dans l'autre. Il aimait sentir les mains de Mylidie qui prenaient les siennes. C'était bien moins désagréable qu'avec celles de Danya. Heureusement que celle-ci n'était pas là. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer un seul instant quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Il trembla subitement, des sueurs froides lui traversant l'intégralité de l'échine dorsale._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erol ? Tu as froid ? C'est vrai que même si… Nous sommes au début du printemps, il ne fait pas vraiment chaud. »

_Elle alla se loger dans ses bras, lui rappelant par là l'un des derniers gestes qu'il avait accompli envers elle avant que Danya ne l'emporte au loin. Mylidie… C'était vraiment Mylidie. Elle avait grandi depuis le temps mais elle était restée la même. Il était si heureux de la revoir. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais le fait que la jeune fille aie son âge changeait complètement sa vision des femmes. Avec elle, c'était si différent comparé à Danya. Il se sentait bien mieux et constamment, chose qui était assez rare avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Peut-être le fait qu'elle était parfois une véritable furie… qui se déshabillait devant lui ? Il passa ses deux mains sur le dos de Mylidie, le frottant tandis que ses yeux verts se posaient sur les personnes qui avaient une mine dégoûtée d'un tel spectacle. C'est sûr que Mylidie était très loin d'être belle mais bon, lui, il s'en fichait._

« On va manger un peu ? Tu as faim ? Il doit être bientôt midi ! »

_Elle se retira de ses bras, lui prenant sa main droite dans la sienne alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, guillerets. La journée ne faisait que commencer donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire ! Danya ne sera jamais au courant de toute cette histoire ! Elle ne saura jamais qu'il avait vu Mylidie mais il allait devoir discuter avec la jeune femme. Une occasion pour sortir plus souvent ne serait pas de refus. Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard saphir d'une être encapuchonnée de noir, la personne disparaissant dans son ombre._


	27. Chapitre 27 : L'EuRA

**Chapitre 27 : L'épilogue d'une relation amoureuse**

« Maintenant qu'on a terminés de manger, on va où ? Il doit bien y avoir des endroits assez jolis à voir non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. On vient à peine de finir de manger que tu veux déjà partir. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un endroit où se reposer une heure ? On pourra digérer. »

« Mais c'est une super idée ! On va trouver un arbre ! »

_Un arbre ? Elle ne voulait pas plutôt dire un parc ? Elle se releva de sa chaise, Erol payant les deux repas pour enfants qu'ils avaient consommés avant de faire de même. Pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait pas utilisé son argent. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien finir sa bourse non ? Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, évitant de passer par les quartiers louches et malfamés. _

« Ici ! Ca m'a l'air bien. Tu vois qu'il existe des endroits très bien dans ta ville. »

_Il haussa les épaules sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille. Malgré sa laideur apparente, elle était pleine de vie dès qu'il était avec elle. Il préférait la voir sourire que pleurer, c'était stupide de penser de cette façon archaïque mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il alla rejoindre Mylidie qui était rentrée dans un parc, quelques rires se faisant entendre autour d'eux. Elle s'arrêta subitement à cause d'une réplique :_

« Mais qu'elle est horrible. Est-ce une impure ? »

« Allons chéri, on avait dit « pas de bagarre » aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à la pauvre petite. Certaines femmes n'ont pas la chance d'être nées comme moi. »

_Il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, posant une main sur son épaule en jetant un regard au couple amoureux mais pourtant à la langue de vipère. Il valait mieux pour qu'ils se taisent tout de suite sinon, il allait y mettre les poings. Il demanda à Mylidie de le suivre, cherchant un arbre ou un coin tranquille pour qu'ils puissent se reposer tout les deux. De ses yeux verts, il observa les horizons alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Je continue à prendre l'habitude… »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, marchant avec elle à ses côtés. Alors un endroit où il n'y avait pas un couple de pokémons purs, de métis ou autre. C'était assez difficile comme recherche mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Elle continua :_

« Mais ça fait toujours mal… de se dire que les gens ne pensent qu'au physique. »

_Si lui pensait au physique, il se serait jeté sur Danya depuis plusieurs années. Néanmoins, il ne réagit pas aux paroles de Mylidie, montrant du doigt un arbre isolé dont les branches indiquaient clairement qu'il était mort. Ainsi, il n'était pas en fleur et ses feuilles n'étaient plus présentes depuis des lustres. Cela donnait un aspect assez lugubre et repoussant, néanmoins, il n'y avait personne._

« Tu m'écoutes un peu, Erol ? »

_Hein ? Oui, oui ! Il l'écoutait ! Il se tourna vers elle, voyant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille qui remarquait qu'il en était rien. Il l'emmena auprès de l'arbre mort, venant s'asseoir sur les feuilles avant de prendre son bloc-notes. Il écrivit dessus :_

« On pourrait s'installer là non ? »

« C'est un peu… effrayant mais ça ne me déplaît pas. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes plus souvent, Erol. J'ai l'impression que tu m'ignores des fois. »

« Mais non, mais non. La preuve, je vais te répondre. Je ne pense pas qu'au physique sinon, je pense que je ne serais pas resté avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Erol ? Répond moi ! »

_Aie ! Il venait de faire une bourde monumentale là. Mylidie avait peut-être haussé la voix, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle semblait en colère. Elle était même plutôt attristée qu'il pense une telle chose. Dans un sens, il lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas avec elle à cause de son physique mais d'un autre… Il lui disait qu'elle était loin d'être jolie, chose des plus douloureuses lorsqu'on était une fille. Il tenta d'écrire sur son bloc-notes mais ses deux mains se mirent à trembler. Il était complètement perdu et déboussolé par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Mylidie reprit :_

« Alors… Je sais… que les autres ne me trouvent pas belle mais je pensais que… Toi… Au moins… Tu me trouvais assez jolie. »

_Mais… Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler maintenant ? A ce moment précis ?! Il prit les deux mains de Mylidie dans les siennes, ouvrant la bouche pour tenter de s'exprimer envers elle. La jeune fille avait les yeux baissés vers le sol alors qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il tentait de s'expliquer, voulant lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas en elle sa laideur mais tout ce qui était à côté : Son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa spontanéité et tout ça ! Il retira ses mains, reprenant le bloc-notes :_

« Ecoute moi, Mylidie ! »

« Je ne t'écoute pas… mais je te lis. »

« Oui bon, je voulais t'écrire que tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que les autres pensent. »

« Je suis habituée aux autres moqueries mais pas celles de mes amis ! Enfin… de mon ami. »

« Mais je ne moquais pas de toi. Tu ne dois pas croire que c'est parce que tu es laide que je me moque de toi. »

« Tu recommences encore avec ça ! Tu écris encore que je suis laide. »

« Et ça fait quoi d'être laide ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'es pas jolie à l'intérieur. Tu es bien plus jolie que les autres filles. Tu es intelligente, sympathique, souriante, tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux devenir et tout ça quoi. Moi, je suis cloîtré chez Danya et je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire… mais aussi ce que tu écris. »

_Il était sérieux, très sérieux ! Il ne voulait pas lui mentir ou la perdre ! Elle avait dit clairement qu'il était son ami mais c'était son cas aussi ! Elle était son unique amie ! Il déposa le bloc-notes sur le sol, reprenant les deux mains de Mylidie dans les siennes. Il était pris à nouveau de tremblements mais il avait quelques larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille était surprise par le regard apeuré du jeune garçon, celui-ci ouvrant la bouche en tentant de balbutier quelque chose :_

« Aaa… Eeee… »

_Hey ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il se mettait dans tous ses états à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit ?! Elle retira ses mains subitement, lui donnant un petit coup de front avant de le faire tomber sur le sol. Elle était couchée sur lui, sa tête posée sur son torse :_

« Calme toi ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je te crois vraiment, Erol. Ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, c'est vraiment… laid. »

_C'est vrai quoi. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune garçon était capable de pleurer aussi facilement à cause de ses paroles. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise d'avoir causé un tel drame à Erol juste avec quelques mots. Les tremblements disparaissaient peu à peu alors qu'il gardait Mylidie sur lui. C'est lui qui avait le plus besoin d'elle et non l'inverse._

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Erol. Je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses comme ça. J'ai été stupide de penser que tu me trouvais laide. Tout ce que tu écris a une grande importance pour moi mais je n'ai pas à mal jugées tes paroles. Tu es très très très très très… euh ça fait beaucoup de très non ? Enfin… Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Erol. »

_Voilà ! Elle lui avait dit ! Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, ce temps si rare et si précieux que le Destin leur offrait. Les écrits restaient peut-être mais rien ne pouvait remplacer les moments vécus à deux et ça, elle savait qu'Erol pensait pareil qu'elle à ce sujet. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures et demie, Mylidie s'endormant sur Erol lui-même endormi par le flot d'émotions contradictoires qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui._

_La journée s'écoula bien mieux que le début d'après-midi, Erol et Mylidie se tenant par la main alors que chacun montrait du doigt à l'autre les divers magasins. Pour Mylidie, il alla lui offert un petit pendentif avec une pierre bleue brillante au bout. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait gardé quelques économies pour lui offrir un cadeau à son tour. Elle s'était éloignée de lui pendant une dizaine de minutes, revenant avec un collier au bout duquel se trouvait un médaillon argenté sous forme de cœur. Un M se trouvait gravé en son milieu : Un souvenir pour lui rappeler qui lui avait donner ce présent._

_Finalement, la fin de journée arriva et ils se présentèrent à Irei vers dix-neuf heures vingt, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses ayant ses yeux bleus posés sur les deux mains liant Erol et Mylidie. Elle eut un petit sourire en disant :_

« Et bien ? On dirait que cette journée vous a plus non ? Erol, il va être l'heure de partir. Tu as quelque chose à écrire à Mylidie avant de lui dire au revoir ? »

« Non, non ! C'est bon, madame Irei. Il n'a pas besoin d'écrire. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense de moi et ça me suffit amplement. »

_La jeune fille alla embrasser Erol sur la joue, émettant un baiser sonore avec un grand sourire. Le visage du jeune garçon s'empourpra subitement et il lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue à son tour. Même si la réaction de Mylidie fut la même que celle d'Erol, elle lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Joyeux anniversaire. On se revoit l'année prochaine ? Ou si on peut… plus tôt ? »

_OUI ! Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de se présenter près d'Irei. L'adolescente s'inclina en même temps que Mylidie pour la saluer, chacun partant de son côté. Alors que Mylidie s'éloignait, une main posée sur sa pierre bleue, elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Pendant l'instant avec l'arbre… Avant qu'ils ne dorment…_

« Non. J'ai dû rêver ! Et si c'est un rêve, alors que je ne me réveille jamais ! »

_Elle sautilla, se dirigeant vers les moyens mis à sa disposition pour rentrer chez elle. Vraiment, elle était folle de joie ! Elle avait plus qu'un ami aujourd'hui et pour lui, elle allait braver tous les obstacles ! Savoir qu'Erol était capable de se mettre dans cet état pour elle, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de devenir plus forte et d'être l'un des généraux de l'Horoscopie ! Elle devait parler à son oncle de ce qu'elle vivait._

« Et bien et bien et bien… C'est quoi ce magnifique sourire sur tes lèvres, Erol ? Cela change de te voir avec Danya, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Mylidie, tu continueras à lui écrire et tu pourras la voir un peu plus souvent. »

_Il se demandait pourquoi Irei voulait tant l'aider à discuter avec Mylidie. C'est vrai quoi… Elle était une servante de Danya pourtant. Elle se mettait en danger inutilement pour lui ! Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, passant le grillage avant qu'un trou se forme au-dessous des pieds d'Irei. L'adolescente s'écria dans le vide :_

« HIIIIAAAA ! EROOOOOOLLLL ! »

_Qu'est-ce… Il s'approcha du trou pour regarder à l'intérieur mais déjà, celui-ci se refermait en emportant l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourquoi ? Où ? Il ne remarqua pas qu'un nouveau trou se formait sous ses pieds, le jeune garçon ouvrant la bouche sans émettre un son._

« Erol… Tu m'as trahie. Pourquoi ? »

_Cette voix… C'était Danya ?! Mais où il était ?! Il ne voyait que l'obscurité autour de lui ! Ses yeux verts tentaient d'observer dans le noir puis soudainement, deux flammes bleues firent leurs apparitions devant lui, de chaque côté de sa personne. Puis deux autres et ainsi de suite… Assise sur un trône fait d'onyx et de nombreux pics, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se tenait devant lui, une main posée sur chaque bord du trône. Elle le regardait avec des larmes dans ses yeux bleus mais il ne comprenait pas. Où l'avait-il trahie ? Il n'avait fait que lui mentir… Il ne lui avait rien promis, rien du tout ! Pourtant, elle semblait blessée quelque part mais où ? Avait-il fait une erreur ? Non ! Il était sûr de n'avoir rien commis de mal ! Une main posée sur le pendentif, il attendit que Danya reprenne la parole._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Cloîtré

**Chapitre 28 : Cloîtré**

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir… Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi… Croyais-tu vraiment être capable de dissimuler ceci ? »

_Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce… Non ! C'était SES lettres ! Il y avait aussi la photo de Mylidie ! Sans une once de remord, Danya fit flamboyer la totalité des lettres, gardant simplement la photo dans son autre main, reprenant la parole._

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Explique moi… Explique moi donc qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi et toi ? Est-ce que je ne t'aime pas assez ?! »

_Elle se releva de son trône, marchant lentement en sa direction alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux, manipulé par une force qui le dépassait. La jeune femme… utilisait encore ses pouvoirs sur lui ! Il devait repousser tout ça !_

« Tu semblais particulièrement heureux non ? Et elle aussi… Irei m'a trahi. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qu'elle va subir ? Est-ce que tu en as envie ? Savoir que tout ça sera de ta faute ! Déjà la dernière fois, je t'ai exprimé mon amour mais tu l'as repoussé ! Encore une fois, tu t'es permis de me rejeter ! »

_Hého ! Elle inversait les rôles ou quoi ? Enfin non, ce n'était pas ça ! Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ! Elle se trompait lourdement sur ses sentiments envers elle ! Mais est-ce qu'elle voulait l'écouter déjà à la base ? Et Irei ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?! Ses yeux verts étaient dirigés vers Danya, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui disant :_

« Au sujet d'Irei, je vais la renvoyer définitivement et tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais prise en tant que soubrette, que cela soit même dans la plus pitoyable des familles du monde. Elle ne méritait donc pas la place qu'elle avait ici ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser la chance de rester ici ! »

« Aaaaa eeeee eeeeee ! »

« Hein ?! Erol ?! Je… Je ne rêve… pas ?! »

_La paralysie sur le jeune garçon disparue subitement alors qu'elle le soulevait. De la colère, elle était tout de suite passée à la surprise. Ce n'était pas son imagination ! Le jeune garçon avait bien ouvert la bouche pour tenter de parler ?! Mieux ! Il avait même produit un son ! Elle alla s'installer sur son trône, le jeune garçon sur ses jambes. Pour l'occasion, elle avait prit un long kimono gris, ses cheveux blancs attachés en une queue-de-cheval. _

« Recommence voir ? Essaye de t'expri… »

_La claque vola sur la joue droite de Danya sans que celle-ci ne comprenne qu'Erol en était à l'origine. Il sauta des jambes de la jeune femme, croisant ses bras en la regardant avec colère. Elle avait complètement exagéré pour ne pas changer ! Où est-ce que son bloc-notes se trouvait ?! Ah ! Il était au sol ! Il alla vers son bloc-notes, le reprenant avant de se mettre à écrire très rapidement dessus. Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui arrivaient aux yeux de Danya, la jeune femme semblant statufiée par la claque qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait une main sur sa joue rougie et endolorie, comme pour ne pas rêver. Non… Il avait bien fait ça. Ce n'était pas son imagination._

« Relâche Irei ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! »

« JE NE LE FERAIS PAS ! TU M'AS TRAHIE AVEC CETTE GAMINE ! »

« Je ne trahis personne ! J'apprécie beaucoup Mylidie comme je t'apprécie beaucoup et comme j'apprécie beaucoup Irei ! Relâche Irei ! »

« NON ! Elle mérite ça ! Elle n'avait pas à cacher ces lettres avec toi ! Depuis quand tu écris à cette… Mylidie ! Je pensais que j'avais été claire ! »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une amie de mon âge que je sache ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Tu es trop vieille ! Je préfère passer plus de temps avec Mylidie qu'avec toi ! »

_Elle s'était mise à trembler mais était-ce de la colère, de la rage, de la peur ou de la tristesse ? Elle se releva, ses cheveux blancs se détachant de sa queue-de-cheval. Elle claqua des doigts, un trou se formant devant Erol. Quelques secondes plus tard, Irei fut éjectée du trou, inconsciente alors qu'Erol s'approchait d'elle, alarmé._

« Elle est inconsciente… et elle restera avec ses sœurs et sa famille. Quand à toi, regarde de quelle façon ta relation avec Mylidie se termine. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il retira son regard d'Irei pour voir la photographie de Mylidie dans les mains de Danya. Elle déchira celle-ci en plusieurs morceaux devant les yeux du jeune garçon._

« Dorénavant, tu ne sortiras plus jamais de ce manoir. Je vais t'apprendre réellement à m'aimer et à éviter de regarder une autre femme. Tu comprendras dans quelques années. Je ne voulais pas te séques… »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! »

_Les mots lui arrivèrent en pleine figure et c'était le cas de le dire. Le bloc-notes vola dans le visage de Danya, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Elle avait maintenant le front rougi alors que le jeune garçon se tenait debout devant Irei, serrant les poings._

« CA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI VRAIMENT ASSEZ EROL ! »

« Aaaaaaa ! Eeeeeee ! Iiiiii ! Eeeee iiii ! »

_Il tentait de s'exprimer mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas une affaire d'heures qui allait lui permettre de dialoguer convenablement. Néanmoins, Danya était au courant qu'il était plus qu'énervé par la situation et que c'en était de même pour elle. Il osait la défier ?! JAMAIS ! PERSONNE n'avait essayé de se mesurer à elle depuis qu'elle était devenue une humaine ! Depuis le jour où elle avait décidé d'endosser cette sexualité féminine sans une possibilité de retour ! TOUS… TOUS… s'étaient décidés à la rejoindre et puis après… C'était différent ! A cause d'elle… Tous étaient partis ! Et l'âge dans tout ça ?! Elle ne vieillissait pas contrairement aux autres !_

« Reprend ton bloc-notes ! Tu ne veux plus me parler ?! Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Dès demain, je prendrais ta virginité et j'abuserais de toi ! Contrairement aux autres hommes, tu sembles répugné par mon corps mais je vais te montrer à quel point il est si bon et spécial ! Tu en tomberas amoureux ! COMME LES AUTRES ! C'est ton espèce qui m'a tout appris, c'est vous qui m'avez rendue comme ça ! Je ne vais pas revenir en arrière ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Toi ! Tu as encore quasiment une trentaine d'années à vivre avec moi ! Oui ! TRENTE ! Tu resteras auprès de moi et je te protègerais d'elle ! »

« Jamais ! Je ne veux plus rester dans ce manoir ! »

« Tu y resteras ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est un ordre ! TU ES MON ESCLAVE ! Ne l'oublie pas ! NE L'OUBLIE JAMAIS ! »

_Et maintenant, il était de nouveau englouti par un trou. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, Irei ayant complètement disparue de sa vision. Danya ?! Où est-ce que cette femme était ?! Il ne voulait plus rester une minute de plus ici ! Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la tuer ou commettre l'erreur de repenser à elle ! Elle avait tout fait pour détruire ses moments avec Mylidie, il n'allait pas lui pardonner ça !_

« Eeee ? Aaaaaa ! »

_Il remarqua que sa porte était fermée et que celle qui menait à la chambre de Danya l'était tout autant. Il tapa du poing contre les portes, donnant de violents coups de pied. Il voulait partir d'ici ! Son lit ? Il retira les draps, les jetant au sol, poussant le matelas. Ses vêtements ? Pareil ! Un désordre monstre régnait maintenant dans la totalité de la pièce !_

« IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_HEIN ?! C'était la voix d'Irei ! Il avait entendu la voix d'Irei et le cri qu'elle venait de faire lui glaça le sang. DANYA ! Elle était en train de faire du mal à Irei ! Il devait l'en empêcher ! Il donna des coups de coude dans la porte mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait indéniablement fermée. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait bien un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Il regarda les fenêtres, ouvrant cette dernière avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait à l'étage. Peut-être que… Oui… Il devait prendre le risque… mais en fait non ! C'était trop haut ! Et surtout les autres fenêtres étaient trop loin ! S'agripper au lierre se trouvant sur les côtés ? Il n'avait pas le choix ! Posant ses deux mains sur le lierre, il tenta de descendre sur le sol mais lorsqu'il fut à mis chemin, le lierre n'arriva plus à le supporter et il poussa un cri en s'écroulant sur le sol. A sa grande surprise et malgré la plainte qui sortait de ses lèvres, personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Seules des voix se faisaient entendre :_

« Maîtresse ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

« Irei… Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Irei ! Nous étions toutes au courant ! »

« Je fais ce que je désires ! Et ne me mentez pas ! Je déteste ça ! »

« Mais arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Si ça continue, elle va devenir… »

« C'EST-CE QUE JE VEUX ! C'est ça ou alors elle ne reste plus ici ! »

_Une puissante explosion frappa soudainement le manoir, une partie des murs s'écroulant alors qu'Erol remarqua qu'il était trempé sans comprendre pourquoi. Néanmoins, il se mit à courir pour éviter qu'un mur s'effondre sur lui avant qu'une voix féminine se fasse entendre :_

« DANYA ?! Nous sommes venues chercher le gamin ! Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps que tu refuses ça ! Dorénavant, nous utiliserons la manière forte ! »

« Où est donc mon futur champion ? Celui qui restera avec moi dorénavant. »

_Hu ? Rester avec cette voix féminine ? Ce n'était pas la même que celle d'avant mais il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix pourtant. Pourtant, il voyait différentes ombres qui s'approchaient de lui… et du manoir. En fait, elles étaient déjà à l'intérieur ?! Mais comment c'était possible ? En plus, avec ses flots de lumière… Il ne voyait presque rien ! Il entendait seulement diverses personnes qui parlaient tout autour de lui alors que la voix de Danya traversa tout le manoir :_

« OU EST EROL ?! IL N'EST PLUS DANS SA CHAMBRE ! »

_Ah ! Elle allait facilement trouver qu'il était passé par la fenêtre ! Il devait courir le plus rapidement possible vers ce flot de lumière salvateur ! Sans même savoir où il se dirigeait, il percuta après quelques secondes quelque chose d'assez doux… Une poitrine ?!_

« L'enfant est là… malgré les problèmes. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant. »

« EROL ! REVIENS ICI ! »

_Quelque chose traversa le plafond, le forçant à retirer sa tête de la poitrine de cette inconnue. Danya ?! Elle volait ?! Et ses cheveux blancs qui flamboyaient dans le ciel ? Avec la lumière de la pleine lune, elle semblait si… majestueuse et puissante._

« HOROSCOPIE ! VOUS NE ME L'ENLEVEREZ PAS ! »

« Que tout le monde se mette en position. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre inutilement en ces lieux. J'ai récupéré mon futur champion, un humain des plus prometteurs. »

« Attention ! Elle attaque ! »

« Talei ? Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Aucun problème ! Je ne faisais que prévenir ! »

_La personne avec laquelle il était semblait donner des ordres aux autres. Ou alors ce n'était pas le cas ? De puissants jets d'eau furent envoyés en direction de Danya, celle-ci créant un bouclier de flammes blanches tout en envoyant une partie en direction de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?! C'était la guerre ou quoi ?! Quelques lumières s'éteignaient et il put mieux voir. Il y avait une quarantaine de personnes autour de lui, toutes habillées de la même façon à part… La femme avec qui il se trouvait ? Il voyait ses yeux verts… ses cheveux bruns… sa robe verte se terminant par une partie brune… Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans au maximum. Mais surtout, elle portait un symbole représentant le signe des gémeaux. Mais cette femme… C'était qui ?_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Faire son choix

**Chapitre 29 : Faire son choix**

« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons en face à face. Je m'appelle Winy et je suis la générale des gémeaux de l'Horoscopie. Je suis accompagnée de Talei et d'une partie de nos troupes. Talei est la générale du lion de l'Horoscopie. »

« Aaaaa ? Eeeeee ! »

_Gémeaux ! C'était donc ça ?! Il gardait toujours sur lui son emblème qu'il avait reçu il y a quelques années. Il fouilla dans ses poches, montrant l'emblème argenté avec le signe des gémeaux. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ferma ses yeux verts, en reprenant :_

« C'est exactement cela. C'est l'emblème que j'ai confié à Hela pour qu'elle te le transmette alors que tu n'avais que huit ans. Si jeune et pourtant si habile, tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire si tu veux tout savoir. Enfin, un humain pur ordinaire. »

_C'était donc elle qui lui avait permis de vivre quasiment sans jamais utiliser d'argent ? Il prit les deux mains de Winy dans les siennes, essayant de faire un sourire bien qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être à cause de ce qui se passait derrière lui ?_

« Recule donc. Nous allons s'occuper de cette femme qui t'a kidnappé pendant toute une année. Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre depuis déjà presque une année. »

« EROL ! LAISSEZ MOI EROL ! Je ne vous ai pas emmerdée une seule fois avec votre fichue Horoscopie depuis qu'elle a été crée ! »

_Aie ! Elle avait une voix qui portait assez loin. Mais bon… Elle semblait visiblement très en colère. La pleine lune se cacha derrière de nombreux nuages noirs, seuls les yeux bleus de Danya semblant illuminer le ciel._

« JE ME SUIS FAITE MAL COMPRENDRE ?! »

« La température descend dangereusement Winy. On doit s'éloigner d'ici avant qu'elle n'utilise les éléments contre nous. »

« Je le sais très bien. Erol, voudrais-tu t'accrocher à moi ? »

« Aaaa ? Eeee ? Ooooiiiii ! »

_Il ne devait pas vraiment poser de question. Il se colla contre le corps de Winy, sa tête enfoncée dans la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'une pluie de grêle s'abattait sur le terrain, détruisant le magnifique jardin de Danya. Winy avait fait apparaître de nombreuses racines, semblant glisser sur ses dernières alors qu'il voyait encore de puissants jets d'eau qui frappaient Danya. Mais il se rappelait que cette femme… était immortelle !_

« Que toutes les troupes se retirent, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

« EROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! »

« Elle semble vraiment en colère. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns posa ses yeux verts sur Erol, celui-ci ayant fermé les siens en se collant contre elle. Si Danya se mettait dans tous ses états pour un enfant comme lui, celui-ci devait être réellement important. Elle avait déjà remarquée à quel point le garçon était doué pour le combat mais après ça…_

_Une partie des troupes était restée dans le manoir, utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour stopper Danya. Des pics de glace, des lianes, tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la nature végétale et l'eau venait frapper Danya de plein fouet bien que la jeune femme ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Celle-ci émettait même un petit sourire :_

« Vous êtes…STUPIDES ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il vous en coûte de vous en prendre à moi et à celui avec qui j'ai décidé de passer mon existence ! »

« Mettez vous toutes à l'abri, la maîtresse est énervée ! »

« Que quelqu'un aille prendre Méline, elle ne peut pas bouger ! »

« Je… Je m'en occupe. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux roses avait sa main devant son œil droit alors qu'un liquide blanc s'en écoulait. Les autres servantes la regardaient avec effarement mais ne dirent aucun mot. Elles s'éloignèrent pour rentrer dans une salle où un escalier qui s'enfonçait était visible. Irei se mit à courir pour monter à l'étage, sa main droite toujours posée sur son œil droit. C'était décidé… Même si… Cela lui en coûtait, elle avait pris sa décision dès l'instant où Danya avait commencé à faire son travail d'aveuglement._

« Meline ? Où êtes vous ? Meline ? Répondez moi ! »

« Je suis ici mon enfant… Je suis ici. Tu es venue… m'aider ? Les vieilles personnes comme moi n'ont pas à être sauvées. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi et accrochez vous. »

_Elle prit la vieille femme par l'épaule, ayant des difficultés à l'aider à bouger. Néanmoins, elle était là avec elle et elles allaient rejoindre les autres dans les caves souterraines. C'est ainsi que ça se passait dès que Danya était en colère ou s'énervait véritablement. Enfin, tout ça voulait dire que dès que ça serait terminé, il y allait avoir du travail pour reconstruire. La vieille femme murmura en observant l'œil droit d'Irei :_

« Tu sembles troublée… Est-ce que tu as… vraiment… »

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais. Je ne suis pas contre Danya mais ses pensées sont perverties depuis tellement d'années… D'après ce j'ai compris durant toutes ces années, ce sont les humains qui sont responsables de son état MAIS… Elle ne fait rien pour changer ! »

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas la combattre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais quitter le manoir… ancêtre… Je suis désolée de vous abandonner et de ne pas suivre la voie habituelle des Melodelfes mais je ne peux plus rester ici. »

« Et ton œil ? Comment vas t-il ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas à la vieille femme, descendant les escaliers avec elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, l'emmener dans les profondeurs où se trouvaient toutes les servantes, cuisinières et autres personnes du personnel. Elle remonta malgré les suppliques de ces sœurs, ne les écoutant pas. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre commune avec quelques personnes de sa famille, prenant quelques affaires avant de quitter le manoir mais en partant par derrière. Sous la pluie de grêle, une ombre aux cheveux roses disparue définitivement._

« Ils n'ont pas réussis à la contenir… Elle arrive à toute vitesse en notre direction. »

« Que faisons nous ? L'enfant reste ma priorité absolue, les pertes sont mineures mais… »

« Je vais faire durer un peu plus longtemps… »

« Durer quoi ?! EROL EST A MOI ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sortit du sol devant Erol et Winy. Elle posa sa main droite sur Winy, créant une sphère noire dans sa paume avant de l'envoyer en direction de la générale des Gémeaux. Celle-ci relâcha subitement Erol, percutant un rocher alors qu'ils étaient sortis du manoir._

« E… Erol… Tu es là… Viens par là… Viens… »

_Elle avait un petit sourire, sa main droite tendue vers le jeune garçon. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et le regard dément qu'elle avait ne plaisait pas du tout à Erol. Celui-ci recula de deux pas, ses yeux posés sur elle :_

« Allons… Ne… Ne fais pas l'enfant. Viens avec moi… Je ne toucherais pas… à Irei… Promis… Je te le promets… Elle a juste perdue son œil droit… mais ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout. Elle sera… différente des autres… Nous sommes tous différents… Viens par là. Tu resteras définitivement avec moi… et je te protègerais de l'Horoscopie et de Remye. Cette femme ne te touchera pas une seule fois. »

_Remye ? C'était qui cette femme ? Il ne connaissait pas de Remye ! Elle était devenue folle ! Il ne devait pas rester avec elle ! Mais mais… La détresse dans le regard de Danya lui disait de revenir… de tout lui pardonner… De nombreuses racines allèrent entourer Erol, formant un bouclier autour de lui alors qu'il était transporté en arrière. Winy s'était relevée, un peu de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres :_

« Cela fait très mal… Danya. Même si tu es bien plus forte que nous… Si je tombe… ou si Talei tombe, tu auras affaire à l'Horoscopie complètement et ton immortalité ne te protègera pas de nos attaques. Nous gérons ce monde dorénavant. »

« JE ME CONTREFOUS DE TOUT CA ! RENDEZ MOI EROL ! »

« Erol restera avec moi. Je vais l'élever et le faire devenir l'un des meilleurs humains qui existe en ce monde. Peut-être même qu'il résistera à l'infusion. »

« L'infusion ?! SI vous… SI VOUS… JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPER ! »

_Une puissante vague ténébreuse vint arracher les arbres, les pierres s'envolant dans les airs tandis que Winy avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un pic de glace alla subitement frôler la hanche droite de Danya, du sang s'en écoulant alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Une femme aux cheveux bleus courts se tenait derrière elle, une sorte de carapace posée sur son dos, deux canons en sortant._

« Tu ne toucheras pas à l'une d'entre nous. Tu as déjà commis assez de morts. Si tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'Erol est avec nous, nous serons forcées de te tuer une nouvelle fois pour partir. Tu veux bien nous laisser partir ? »

« JAMAIS ! JE… JE… »

« Aaaaiiiiaaa ? »

_Hein ? C'était la voix d'Erol ? Winy retira les racines autour du jeune garçon, celui-ci marchant en direction de Danya. Il avait pris sa décision et il devait le lui dire. Talei alla se placer à côté de Winy, les deux femmes se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser être avec Danya. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était à genoux, les bras tendus vers Erol, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il allait revenir… Il revenait !_

« Viens…Viens par là, Erol. On va rentrer tous les deux. »

« Ooooo. »

_Non ? Il n'allait pas revenir ? Elle avait mal compris le O d'Erol ? Ce n'était pas ça, il avait hoché la tête d'un air négatif donc c'était bien ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer. Il n'allait pas revenir avec elle ? Mais mais mais…_

« Eeee… Aaaaa… Iaaa… »

_Il avait tellement de mal à parler mais pourtant, elle arrivait à cerner tout ce qu'il disait. Il ne voulait plus rester avec elle… Elle lui avait fait tant de mal, tant de méchancetés, ce n'était pas une vie que d'être avec elle. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un de son âge, être heureuse avec lui mais lui, il n'était qu'un enfant. Peut-être que dans quelques années, lorsqu'il sera bien plus vieux, ils pourront se revoir mais maintenant, il valait mieux couper les ponts._

« EROL ! EROL ! NON ! »

_Elle alla l'enlacer dans ses bras, ne voulant pas le laisser partir mais la force lui manquait. Le jeune garçon passa une main dans les cheveux de Danya pour lui dire de le lâcher, chose qu'elle fît en éclatant en sanglots comme une enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir partir, elle ne voulait pas… mais mais… Même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne sentait plus le courage… de croire qu'elle s'était trompée._

« Nous partons, Erol. »

_Oui. Winy lui tendit sa main droite, le jeune garçon la prenant alors que les troupes se retiraient. Il laissait seul derrière lui Danya. Dorénavant, il était de l'Horoscopie._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Champion

**Chapitre 30 : Champion**

« Erol, bienvenu dans le domaine des Gémeaux. »

_Une majorité des troupes était partie de son côté, laissant Winy, une dizaine de personnes et Erol seuls. Le mode de déplacement avait été des plus singuliers : De nombreuses racines qui sortaient du sol pour les guider tandis que d'autres utilisaient des propulsions fait à partir de jets d'eau pour se mouvoir._

« Je dois m'éloigner pendant quelques minutes. Les autres femmes vont te servir de guides pour te faire visiter le domaine. »

_Les autres femmes ? Hein ? Les nombreux casques verts se soulevèrent pour lui montrer des chevelures toutes différentes mais surtout… des visages féminins ?! Il n'y avait que des femmes ici ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Winy remarqua la réaction d'Erol et reprit :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il est vrai que plus de 99% des membres de l'Horoscopie sont des femmes mais il y a aussi d'autres hommes. Ils sont juste… bien moins nombreux. »

« Nous allons tout lui expliquer, mademoiselle Winy. »

« Soit… Faites comme vous le désirez, je vais prévenir les onze autres généraux. »

_Hey ! Elle allait le laisser seul avec toutes ces femmes ?! C'est vrai qu'il était d'accord pour avoir plus de relations mais pas uniquement avec que des femmes ! Enfin non, c'était pas comme ça… ou peut-être que si… En les regardant de plus près, elles portaient pour la majorité une tenue verte assez moulante avec des emblèmes en bronze représentant le signe des gémeaux. En plus… Elles étaient toutes adultes ou alors quelques rares adolescentes._

« Quand même… Prendre un humain pur avec nous… Il paraîtrait que c'est la première fois que mademoiselle Winy fait une telle chose. Toutes les autres générales ont déjà eut plusieurs humains purs pour leurs expériences… Mais elle… »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les gestes de mademoiselle Winy. Alors bon… Comment t'appelles-tu ? Erol ? C'est cela ? »

_L'une des femmes venait de s'adresser à lui, se penchant en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il s'était mis à rougir bêtement, hochant la tête pour dire que c'était bien le cas. Contrairement à ce que Danya avait dit et l'image qu'il s'était fait des pokémons purs, ces femmes ne semblaient pas si démoniaques que ça. Ou alors… Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n'était qu'un enfant donc elles ne lui criaient pas dessus. Des fois, ça n'avait pas du mal d'être qu'un enfant !_

« Alors, commençons par quelques explications si tu préfères mais avant, il faut que tu me suives. On va se trouver un petit coin plus tranquille. »

_D'accord, de toute façon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il suivit cinq femmes dont celle qui lui parlait, fermant les yeux pour se dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes, quittant le bâtiment pour arriver dans un immense parc verdoyant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, le jeune garçon assis entre deux femmes tandis que les trois autres se trouvaient debout derrière le banc._

« Tout d'abord, tu dois t'en douter mais il existe douze générales comme mademoiselle Winy l'a dit. Mais après cela… Si tu remarques, il existe douze signes : Bélier, Taureau, Gémeaux, Cancer, Lion, Vierge, Scorpion, Balance, Sagittaire, Capricorne, Verseau et Poissons. Et bien, chaque générale porte un signe en rapport avec sa puissance. Ainsi, mademoiselle Winy est la troisième générale de l'Horoscopie et donc même si c'est difficile à admettre, elle est la troisième femme la plus faible dans l'Horoscopie en ce qui concerne les générales. »

_Donc… Il y avait neuf femmes encore plus fortes que celle dont il avait plongé la tête dans sa poitrine ? C'était difficile à y croire mais si elles le disaient, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Il hocha la tête à nouveau, attendant que la femme reprenne la parole :_

« Tu te demandes pourquoi elles ressemblent à des femmes de vingt ans peut-être ? Pourquoi elles sont aussi jeunes et pourtant aussi fortes ? Comme un peu cette femme… nommée Danya ? Et bien, c'est très simple, elles ont en elles un sang un peu particulier. On ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit mais on sait qu'elles étaient des pokémons pures comme nous mais que dès l'instant où le sang a été transmis en elles, elles ont dépassées ce stade. Tu dois savoir que les générales ont plusieurs centaines d'années derrière elles ! »

_Des centaines d'années ?! Elles étaient immortelles comme Danya ?! Mais alors pourquoi la femme aux cheveux blancs ne travaillait pas avec elles ? Elle semblait même ne pas particulièrement les aimer ! C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Il devait trouver la raison derrière tout ça. Ou alors, l'Horoscopie lui mentait ?_

« Tu sembles assez songeur. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous. On n'est pas si méchantes que ça. Simplement, nous faisons régner l'ordre dans ce monde et nous avons établis les différentes castes selon le pourcentage de gêne pokémons et humains dans chaque être. »

« Aaaa ? Eeee ? Uuu ? »

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on règle le souci de tes paroles. Enfin, ce n'est pas à nous de s'occuper de ça. En clair, ce sont les humains purs, les métis, les impurs, les pokémons purs et toutes ces castes. Il en existe tellement suivant les endroits qu'il serait stupide d'essayer de tous te les énumérer. Disons que l'Horoscopie est le groupe qui règne sur la planète. »

_Wahhhhh ! Régner sur la planète ? Régner ? Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? L'Horoscopie dirigeait ce monde alors ? Ca voulait tout dire ! Il était parmi les êtres les plus puissants dans ce monde ! Il semblait vraiment heureux et surpris puisqu'une autre femme lui fit la remarque :_

« Avant d'espérer jouer au petit chef, dis toi que tu dois devenir assez fort pour convaincre mademoiselle Winy de te garder et surtout… pour que ce sang puisse rester en toi. Si tu n'arrives pas à le garder, tu mourras mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire au sujet de ce sang, elle ne fera jamais passer ce test à un jeune garçon de onze ans. »

« Mais j'y pense… Son visage… Il me rappelle quelque chose. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué mais en y réfléchissant bien… Tu ne serais pas le petit Relo ? »

_Elles le connaissaient ? Mais la réciproque était fausse. Il ne se rappelait pas connaître ces cinq femmes. Il les observa pendant plusieurs minutes mais rien n'y faisait : Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer ces femmes. Mais attendez un peu… Elles parlaient de Relo et non d'Erol !_

« Ooooouuuiiii ! »

« Ah ! C'est donc lui le gamin qui a décidé de changer les règles sur la mort des enfants de moins de douze ans en arène. Tu sais que tu as provoqué quelques émeutes dans les villes les plus mal-famées ? »

_Non, non. Il n'était pas au courant. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il ne savait rien de tout ça. Ainsi, il avait crée pas mal de problèmes avec toute cette histoire ? Au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu fier d'être responsable de tout ça._

« Enfin bon… Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à nous toutes dorénavant puisque nous allons être partenaires pour les futures missions dans lesquelles tu vas t'engager. »

_Missions ? Comment ça ? Des missions ? C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement les bus de l'Horoscopie mais il allait devoir apprendre tout ça au fur et à mesure. Peut-être qu'après tout, tout venait à peine de débuter non ?_

« Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a assez discutés, on va te faire visiter le domaine des Gémeaux. Allez, lève toi un peu. On t'expliquera le reste en cours de route. »

_Si c'était ce qu'elles voulaient, il n'avait pas à les contredire. Il se leva du banc, les deux femmes faisant de même alors que les trois autres allaient les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous prêts à continuer la visite et il se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… si il pouvait sortir un peu d'ici mais cela pouvait attendre !_

« Alors ici… C'est l'aire de repos du domaine des Gémeaux. C'est là que tout le monde vient après une mission pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport aux missions. Certaines d'entre elles sont vraiment très dures. Disons que celle consistant à venir te chercher était classée dans les missions à haut risque de mort. Nous avons perdu une vingtaine de nos membres… sur la trentaine envoyée. Du côté du général Talei, ses pertes sont bien moins importantes. Les troupes sont comme le général : Bien plus fortes que nous. »

_Visiblement, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Le fait d'avoir perdu vingt personnes à cause de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Des personnes… étaient mortes… à cause de lui ? Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être responsable d'une mort mais maintenant, il se rappelait ces deux années passées à combattre dans les arènes._

« Chaque troupe fait de son mieux pour rendre son général encore plus valorisant. Il en est de même pour le Champion du général. Celui-ci mènera la troupe pour la rendre encore plus puissante. Même à l'intérieur de l'Horoscopie, les combats auront lieux pour savoir si on grimpe dans les signes ou non. Imagine qu'un jour, nous arrivions à devenir le signe du Poissons. Cela voudra dire que nous sommes LA troupe d'élite de l'Horoscopie ! Là où nous passerons, il n'y aura plus aucun problème et nous serons respectées ! »

_Dit de cette façon, il était évident qu'il était encore plus motivé à les aider ! Enfin, il n'était qu'un enfant et tout cette histoire semblait bien plus compliquée que prévue mais qu'importe, il allait les épauler à cette tâche et il tapa du poing sur son torse pour le montrer._

« Si seulement les humains purs ressemblaient un peu plus à toi… Ils ne sont qu'intéressés par le pouvoir conféré aux membres de l'Horoscopie. C'est pour ça que nous en avons parlé un peu avant de continuer la visite. »

_Ahhhh ! Donc au final, elles n'aimaient pas vraiment les personnes… vaniteuses ? Ou qui abusaient de leurs pouvoirs ? Il s'était mis à rougir, se demandant si lui-même n'avait pas un peu exagéré avec toutes ses dépenses. Il s'en rappelait depuis l'instant où elles avaient parlé de Relo. Les jeunes femmes ne remarquèrent pas sa gêne._

« Ici, ce sont les douches communes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te laissera un peu d'espace privé et tu pourras éviter de prendre ta douche en même temps que nous. Par contre, ne t'attend pas à avoir une vie paisible non plus hein ? Ici, il n'y a pas le luxe et le confort. Nous ne sommes pas forcément une armée mais nos règles sont assez dures. »

_Compris ! Heureusement que ces cinq femmes étaient là pour l'aider car sinon, il se serait perdu dès les cinq premiers mètres. Il fit un petit sourire à celle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer, la jeune femme lui rendant son sourire. Au total, plus d'une heure ou deux s'étaient écoulées et il passa une main devant sa bouche, fermant ses yeux à moitié._

« Ah ! C'est vrai que cette intervention s'est passée pendant la nuit. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Je vais te conduire à… »

« Je m'occupe de cela. Merci pour la visite. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. »

_Les cinq femmes firent subitement un salut militaire en entendant la voix de Winy, celle-ci revenant avec un air légèrement soucieux. Elles obéirent à l'ordre donné par la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, chaque soldate disant une simple bonne nuit à Erol._

« Si tu veux bien me suivre… Exceptionnellement, tu pourras dormir dans mon lit ce soir. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas sommeil. »

_Maintenant qu'il voyait en face Winy et qu'il savait qui elle était réellement, il était quand même impressionné par la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Il la suivit, intimidé par ses paroles. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et il remarqua finalement quelle heure il était : Minuit ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester aussi tard debout ! Il pénétra dans une grande chambre : Oh…C'était moins majestueux que chez Danya mais c'était assez coquet et il y avait de nombreuses plantes. Au beau milieu de la chambre se trouvait un lit double place et il se surpris à trembler. Winy murmura :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne ferais rien de malsain. »

_Ah ?! Elle avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Enfin bon… Bien que récalcitrant, il grimpa sur le lit, regardant Winy de ses yeux verts. Ils étaient vraiment bien plus beaux que les siens… Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle avait aussi plusieurs centaines d'années, comme Danya ?! Vraiment… Il avait tant de choses à apprendre. Il s'endormit aussitôt, fatigué par toutes ses émotions de la journée… Ses retrouvailles avec Mylidie, le mal fait à Irei de la part de Danya, les pleurs de cette dernière, l'arrivée à l'Horoscopie… Vraiment… Il était exténué. Winy le regarda s'endormir, murmurant :_

« Ce n'est que le début… Est-ce que… tu seras un échec ? Ou alors le Premier d'une longue série. J'ai pris des risques… mais je reste sûre de mon choix. Dors, Champion. »


End file.
